Strangers among us and strangers within us
by Sasskitten
Summary: Abel and Ion are still journeying to find Cain and to kill him. But their adventure will become slightly twisted as a boy and a girl join them. However, there is something not right about these kids. More inside
1. Storm

_**Okay shall we get cracking on a new story?**_

_**Leki: Yeah let's do it! Leki cracks his knuckles. OWOWOWOW!**_

_**Ummm Leki, when I said lets get cracking I didn't mean that you should crack your knuckles.**_

_**Leki: Now you tell me.**_

_**Sorry, you okay?**_

_**Leki: Yeah.**_

_**Say where's Dane? I thought she would be into this.**_

_**Leki: She is off visiting Rutou.**_

_**Oh, okay.**_

_**Leki: Let's get started then.**_

_**Hey, isn't that my line?**_

_**Leki: I don't know is it?**_

_**Oh for those of you who don't know, Dane and Leki are my two Muses in training.**_

_**Leki: Nice to meet you guys. My sister isn't here right now but she might be for the next chapter.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Summary: Abel and Ion are still journeying to find Cain and to kill him. But their adventure will become slightly twisted as a boy and a girl join them. However, there is something not right about these kids. Besides not having any memory up until the day that they are found there is something strange about them. Also things become even stranger when some kind of new creature is chasing them_

_Who are these kids?_

_Who is chasing them?_

_Why are they being chased?_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Storm**

The sounds of thunder and the pouring rain echoed through out the land and in a village, staying in an Inn were two people.

"Okay, now you just need to sign the book." said the desk clerk as he opened the register book to a new page and pushed it towards the two figures who were wearing white hooded cloaks. Their hoods hid their faces pretty well and only their mouths could be seen. The taller figure signed the book first. "Terrible weather we are having." The Clerk said. "Good thing you and your son get in before it really started to come down." He added.

"Yeah that is good." The taller figure said. "Well, sign the book son." He said to the shorter one who without a word step forward and signed the book. When the two were done the Clerk took the book back and read the names.

"Ion Fortuna? And Abel Nightroad?" He questioned.

"Yeah he is my adoptive father." Ion said.

"Of course." The Clerk said. "Well, shall I show you to your room?" The Clerk said as he headed for the stairs.

"So think he is fooled?" Ion asked in a whisper so that only Abel can hear him.

"For now it seems." Abel responded. They walked up two flights of stairs and were now walking down the hall. "So, do you get many people when it rains like this?" Abel asked.

"No not really." The Clerk replied. "Most people … ah here's your room." The Clerk said as he stopped at a door. The number was 22. The guy opened the door and turned on the lights. "I hope you two are comfortable." He said.

Abel and Ion looked around the room and Abel went to the window and looked out just in time to see lightning strike and light up the mountain. "That mountain looks pretty baron." Abel said as there were not many trees that went up it and what trees there were looked dead and ready to fall. "Ion come and see." Abel said. Ion sighed and walked over to the window and stared out it.

"Yes that is why we don't get many travelers." The Clerk said. "That mountain is just too spooky for their tastes." He added.

"Is that the only reason?" Ion asked.

"Well … Yes I guess. I mean I heard stories of children taken up there and never returning. But I never seen it myself." The Clerk said as he was surprised by Ion's question. Neither Abel nor Ion responded to that. "Well, breakfast is at eight, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at eight." The Clerk said.

"Wait, you have breakfast and dinner at the same time?" Abel asked.

"No, no Eight in the morning is breakfast and eight at night is dinner." The Clerk said as he had to keep from laughing.

"Thank you that will be all." Ion said as he waved his hand at the Clerk like the Clerk was a butler or something like that.

"Okay, then feel free to call me if you need anything at all." The Clerk said as he bowed, set the key down on the dresser, and left the room closing the door behind him.

"So what do you think?" Abel asked Ion.

"If he is up there we should go and check it out." Ion responded.

"When should we?" Abel asked.

"Now." Ion said as he started to head to the door.

"WHAT!" Abel said in shock. "Now? But we just got in, plus it is raining." Abel said.

"If we don't go now then we won't know if he is up there or if he had been up there recently because the rain washes everything away!" Ion said as he raised his voice slightly. He then picked up the key and opened the door.

"Alright, I'm coming." Abel said as he gave in and followed Ion. Ion then came back in and shut the door and walked over to the window. "What are you doing?" Abel asked as Ion opened the window.

"It is best that we go out the window so the Clerk doesn't ask annoying questions." Ion said. Abel agreed and the two jumped out the window.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The rain just kept pouring down as two children were running through it. Both looked to be about ten and eight years old. But that was only because of their size. "Hurry Awai!" The girl yelled.

"I am trying to Fuwa." Awai responded. Awai was the smaller one and Fuwa was the taller one.

"Umpf!"

"Awai!" Fuwa said as she turned back and seen the boy had fallen to the ground. She ran over to help him up. His entire front was covered in mud.

"I slipped." Awai said as he got up. A dark shadow then covered them. And both children screamed. But their screams were drowned out by the thunder and rain.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Abel and Ion were walking on the dangerous ragged path that had uprooted tree roots and rather large rocks that anyone could trip on and the mud made it a lot easier to do so. "No wonder no one returns. They would probably get killed from tripping too much." Abel said jokingly. Ion did not reply to that remark. "You know Ion you need to laugh more." Abel said. "Come on Ion, at least crack a smile." Abel said. "Come on …. Come on … Come on … Come on …" Abel kept repeating those two words.

"I swear …" Ion said quietly to his own self.

"Come on… Come on… Co-"

"This isn't a vacation you know!" Ion yelled as he stopped and turned too looked at Abel. "I will laugh when he is dead!" Ion added. Lightning flashed across the sky and each time it did it lit the path up around them.

"Ion?" Abel said.

"I mean I swear, sometimes I wonder if you are Serious about our mission!" Ion said.

"Ion?" Abel said again.

"Do you think that everything is funny? Huh?" Ion asked.

"Ummm Ion?" Abel said again for the third time.

"What?" Ion said as his annoyance level was push past its limits and was about to boil over. Abel just pointed. Ion turned to look. When the Lightning flashed again it showed something just ten feet away from them.

"Bodies." Ion and Abel both said. They started to carefully walk towards the two small bodies. Upon reaching them they gasped.

What they saw was two small kids. Ion and Abel knelt down. "The smell of blood is fresh on them." Ion said. "The time that this happened was at least an hour ago." he added.

"I don't think that Cain could have done this." Abel said. The two children had some rather deep gashes across their backs, arms, legs, and judging by the blood that was mixed in with the mud and rain gashes on their stomachs to. "Look Ion." Abel said as he pointed to two separate trails of blood. "I am guessing that whatever happened to these children did not happen here." Abel said.

Ion gave a sigh. "They must have walked while losing blood." Ion said. "Come on." He added as he stood up. "They are probably already dead. So we can't do anything for them now." He said.

Abel lightly held the boy's hand. "Poor kids. They were so young." Abel said. "But I will pray that you both find peace." He said. He started to get up to follow Ion when the boy's hand clenched onto Abel's hand. "Huh?" Abel said as he looked at the boy's hand. The boy slowly opened his eyes. Abel was shocked at this and when the girl's hand reached slowly and shakily out to Abel he took hold of her hand to. "You two are …" Abel couldn't believe it. "Ion!" Abel called.

"What?" Ion asked as he turned around.

"They are still alive!" Abel yelled to him. "See?" He added Ion looked and watched in surprise as the girl slowly opened her eyes and looked out to Ion. "Ion we can't leave them here since they are alive!" Abel said as he was very happy. Ion nodded and went back to them.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: Wow that was a good start.**_

_**You really think so?**_

_**Leki: Yeah and you even had me worried.**_

_**Hehe you want to know something?**_

_**Leki: Sure.**_

_**I had myself worried to.**_

_**Leki: Really?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Leki: Well, I bet that we had the readers worried as well.**_

_**You think so?**_

_**Leki: Most definitely. I bet that even Dane and Rutou would be worried.**_

_**Well, we will know how worried once the readers post some reviews.**_


	2. Who are you, Who am I?

_**Leki: Wow this is going to be fun.**_

_**Dane: Yeah because not only are we going to be working on this story but also at the same time one called Beyond innocence.**_

_**Yes we are, so you readers if you get bored of waiting for me to update one story there is good chance you will have an update of the other story to keep you busy.**_

_**Dane: Say, doesn't that mean that they would have two to review?**_

_**Leki: Yeah doesn't it?**_

_**Hmmm I hadn't thought about that. But I guess so.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Good.**_

_**I just hope we don't confuse the characters with the wrong story lol. Sees Leki and Dane is not laughing. Well, let's get this story going shall we?**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Who are you?**

**Who am T?**

"_Awai … Awai …"_

"_Whose there?"_

"_Hehehe... Hehe."_

"_Who's laughing? And who is Awai?"_

"_Awai … Awai …"_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"_Fuwa? Come on Fuwa?"_

"_Whose there?"_

"_Come on …"_

"_Who am I?"_

"_Hehehe."_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**::For those who don't get it. The two children are dreaming.::**_

Abel sat in a chair next to the bed of where the two children were sleeping. Ion stood near him but was not worried one bit as to if the children are okay or not. "They will be okay you know." Ion said. "Their wounds were gotten to in time and they appeared a lot worse then what they were." He added.

"I know …" Abel said. "But who could do that to such sweet children?" Abel asked. "Ion?" Abel said as his Bluish gray eyes looked to Ion.

"We can ask them when they wake up. Now I think that we should get some rest." Ion said as he went to the spare bed that the clerk brought up when they requested it and laid on it. He rolled to one side so Abel could not see the concern in his amber colored eyes. Abel got up and proceeded to the window where he shut the curtains so that when the sun came up it would not harm his friend.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

When morning came, not a single bit of sun got past the curtains. The boy on the bed slowly opened his sleep covered eyes. Rubbing his eyes he started to sit up but winced and grabbed his back and stomach. The boy's aqua blue eye scanned the room until he saw someone with their arms resting on the bed and their head resting in those arms. The person was fast asleep. The small boy slowly reached out to touch the man's silver hair. Just as the tips of his shaky fingers touched Abel stirred and the boy pulled back quickly.

Abel sat straight up and stretched. The small boy just stared at him. The boy didn't move and when Abel looked and saw the boy was awake. He smiled at the small boy. The boy's heart was beating at a fast rate and he felt constricted, like he couldn't breath. "Well, it seems that you made it." Abel said.

"AHH!" The boy screamed from fright.

"AHH!" Abel screamed because the boy's fright gave him a fright.

"AHH!" The girl sat up and screamed.

"AHH!" Abel screamed again.

"AHH!" The girl screamed when she looked at Abel.

"AHH!" Abel screamed most likely because the girl did. The two children ran off the bed and bumped into the spare bed as they fell down.

"What?!" Ion said as he sat up. He sat up at the same time the two children got up.

"AHH!" The boy screamed.

"AHH!" Ion screamed

"AHH!" The girl screamed. The two kids looked at each other.

"AHH!" Both kids screamed and went in different directions. The girl ran to Abel and the boy ran to Ion just as Ion was getting out of bed which that act and the boy leaping into his arms caused them to roll and fall off the other end of the bed. While the girl and Abel fell out of the chair.

"AHH!" Abel screamed as he and the girl hit the floor.

"AHH!" Ion screamed when the boy looked at him

"AHH!" The girl screamed when she looked at Abel.

"AHH!" The boy screamed when he looked at Ion. Then the two kids dove into the bed that they had woke up from and hid under the covers. Only allowing their eyes to peek out.

Abel and Ion had gotten up and backed right into each other.

"AHH!" They both screamed when they turned around and saw each other.

"AHH!" Both kids screamed from under the blanket.

"AHH!" Abel and Ion screamed when they heard the children scream.

"AHH!" The children screamed.

Abel was about to scream but Ion put his hand over his mouth. "Why did you scream?" Ion asked as he closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

"Umm well, the boy screamed so I thought something was wrong so I screamed. Then when the girl screamed I screamed again and so did the boy and then it I guess got out of hand." Abel said as he now felt silly for screaming. "But Ion why did you scream?" Abel asked.

"Because the kids startled me with their screams and then you with yours and … never mind that now." Ion said as he found himself blushing from embarrassment.

The two children lowered the blankets off themselves as they kind of figured it was silly to. The girl had aqua blue eyes like the brother and both had light brown hair. The girl's hair ended at the lobs of her ears while the boy's hair was cut to show off his ears. They both noticed that they had on T-shirts that did not fit them. They also noticed that they had bandages on most of their body.

The girl touched at the shirt she was wearing while the boy fingered at the bandage on his right hand and arm. "You two were pretty bad off." Abel said. "Your clothes were covered in blood." He added.

"Blood?" The girl said in a small voice. Her throat was sore for some reason when she spoke. Abel gave a nod.

"Who are you?" The boy asked in the same low voice while the girl rubbed her throat.

"Oh forgive me. I am Abel Nightroad and this is Ion Fortuna." Abel said as he pointed to Ion who had kept quiet. "So who might you two be?" Abel asked as he gave them a gentle smile.

The boy and girl looked at each other as if the other knew. Then they looked Abel. "I don't know." They both said at the exact same time.

"Well, where do you live?" Abel asked.

Again the boy and girl looked at each other. They stared at each other as they tried hard to think. Then they looked to Abel again. "I don't know." They both said again.

This started to worry Abel. "Well, then what about your family?" He asked. The two didn't bother to look at each other but they shook their head. "You don't remember at all?" He asked. The two shook their heads again. "Not even your parents' names? Or if you have any aunts? Uncles? Siblings? Or anything?" Abel asked. The two just shook their heads at each one.

"Not even a pet?" Abel asked.

"No." They kids' voices made an echo as they both spoke at the same time again. Abel and Ion looked at each other and not even Ion could hide the worry and confusion.

Ion then sat on the same bed that the children were in. He looked at them with such curiousness and when he spoke he made sure that they could understand what he was saying. "Then what do you remember?" He asked.

"Hmmm." The kids said as they tried to think. At least a minute went by before anyone spoke.

"Waking up and playing the screaming game with you guys." The boy said. His voice was still low but at least he sounded more relaxed. The girl nodded in agreement.

"I see …" Ion said. "Wait here." He added as he got up and head to the door. Abel followed him.

"Do you know who I am?" The girl asked as she and the boy looked at one another.

"No. Do you know who I am?" The boy asked.

"No." The girl responded.

"Come on." Ion said as he headed into the bathroom.

"Ion, if I need to go I would much rather not go with you." Abel said.

"Just get in here." Ion said as he grabbed a hold of Abel's shirt and pulled him in to the bathroom. However, the two ended up tripping and falling to the ground with Ion on top and Abel on the bottom.

"I-Ion? I didn't know you felt this way about me." Abel said.

"Shut up Baka." Ion said as he got off of Abel and shut the door. "We need to talk but not in front of them." Ion added as he made sure the bathroom door was locked.

"Oh right." Abel said as he got up and sat on the toilet. Ion gave him a weird look. "What?" Abel asked.

"That is very disturbing can you stand up." Ion asked.

"What!" Abel asked as he was confused.

"I don't need an image of you sitting on the toilet." Ion said.

"The lid is down." Abel said as he pointed at the lid of the toilet.

"I don't care. Just please stand." Ion asked. Abel sighed and stood up.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Abel asked.

Ion looked off to the side and let out a worried sigh.

"Ion?" Abel said.

"Those kids have no memory of before waking up today. It is just …" Ion said.

"Sad?" Abel asked. Ion looked at him and gave a nod. "I know. It wouldn't be so bad if they knew their names then we could have just asked the Clerk if he knows where we could find their family at." Abel said. "What do you think could have caused it?" Abel asked.

Ion shrugged. "Many things, the wounds that their bodies have received, the rain, they could have even hit their heads and lost their memories. But I am betting it has something to do with the wounds." Ion said.

Abel nodded. "I believe that is so also." He said. "So what should we--"

"AHHHH!!!!!"

"The kids!" Ion and Abel both said and they ran out of the bathroom.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: AHH!**_

_**Dane: AHH!**_

_**Leki: AHH!**_

_**Dane: AHH!**_

_**AHH! …. I mean what are you two doing?**_

_**Leki: Playing the screaming game.**_

_**I see.**_

_**Dane: Yeah, the two kids, Abel, and Ion did it so we wanted to try it.**_

_**Ooookay. Well, while these two have their game you guys should review this chapter please and if you want you can also read Beyond innocence which is a Yami no Matsuei based story.**_


	3. Names

_**Well, now it is getting to be more fun.**_

_**Dane: I am just glad that there are people who want to review.**_

_**Leki: Yes thank you guys or girls.**_

_**Leki what are you doing?**_

_**Leki: Panting the porch.**_

_**Dane: Ummm Leki that isn't Paint.**_

_**Leki: Okay done. Leki tries to get up but is stuck. Hey! I'm stuck.**_

_**Dane? Is that your pink super glue?**_

_**Dane: Yes.**_

_**Sighs. Show me where you put the dish soap at.**_

_**Dane: Okay. Leki?**_

_**Leki: Yes?**_

_**Dane: Don't go anywhere.**_

_**Leki: Ha-Ha-Ha very funny.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Names**

When they got out of the bathroom the two children ran and hid behind them, clutching at their pant legs. They could see that the children looked really afraid. However, the only other person beside them that was now in the room was the maid. "I am sorry." She said. "There wasn't a sign on the doorknob outside so I just thought that you guys were out." She added.

The maid had on an apron over top a black dress; she had red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and brown eyes. "I hope I didn't scar you two." She said as she knelt down to get closer to the kids who only clutched on tighter and let out a small whimper.

"I am sure they know this." Ion said as the girl was clutching and pulling so much that he had started to wonder when his pants were going to fall down. At this thought his face started to turn a light pink on the cheeks and he made sure to keep his hands nearby should it happen. Then he could catch his pants before they fall.

The maid stood up and gave a small bow. "Then I will be done in here quickly so that I can get out of your way." She said.

"But you don't" Abel started to say but the maid was already changing the bed sheets. Each time the maid past by them the children tensed up even more.

"It is such a nice day out. Want me to open the curtains?" She asked and right as she was about to Abel had stopped her. "What?" She asked as this startled her.

"That is ummm okay." Abel said. "That is …." Abel was trying to think he looked to Ion but found Ion had vanished and so had the little girl. The only one over by the bathroom door was the boy. "The children hadn't taken their naps yet and that is why we have the curtains shut. They were taking a nap when you came in." Abel lied.

"Oh then that explains it." The Maid said as she gave a warm smile. "Then I will go now." She said as she headed for the door. She went to look at the small boy but found he was not by the bathroom door anymore but had somehow made it over to where Abel was and was again hiding behind him. She then just smiled and left the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

Abel let out a sigh of relief. "Well, now that was AHH!" Abel yelped when the boy tugged on his pant leg. Looking down he had wondered how the boy got over to him so fast without him seeing it. "How did you get over by me?" Abel asked. The boy just gave him a confused look like he was saying what do you mean?

The door to the bathroom clicked and then opened. Ion then came walking out of it. But he seemed to have to struggler more then usual to walk but when Abel seen the girl clutching tightly to the small one's leg and sitting on his foot Abel had to keep from laughing. "Can … you let me go?" Ion asked as he was annoyed at the fact that the girl had stayed latched onto his leg even when he made a run into the bathroom when the maid almost opened the curtains.

Something else that Abel noticed did make him curst out laughing. It seemed that somewhere between Ion making a run for the bathroom and the girl latching onto him like she is now Ion almost lost his pants and was now holding them to keep them from going down any farther. "It seems that … you are … having some personal … problems there." Abel said between laughs.

"Not funny." Ion said. "NOW LET GO!" He yelled at the girl. The girl looked up at Ion and tears started to fill her eyes. Abel felt the boy take hold of his hand and he took that as a way of saying he should go to her. So while holding the boy's hand he walked over to the girl whose tears were leaking out of her overly tear filled eyes. This made Ion feel just a little bad. He had to remember that these kids went through something horrible before they found them

"Come on." Abel said as he knelt down and put his free hand out to the girl. "He didn't mean it. But he does need to pull his pants up." Abel said. "Alright?" He asked the girl.

The girl looked at Abel and then gave a nod. "Alright." She said as she reached out a trembling hand and took hold of Abel's hand. Getting up Ion was finally able to pull his pants back up. There then came a knock on the door and although the kids were scared of what or who might be behind the door neither hid at all. But they did give Abel's hand a rather tight squeeze. "Oh … boy. Ion can you … Ow get that." Abel said between the pains now going through his hands as the kids had a tight squeeze on them.

"Alright." Ion said as his voice was back to its calm tone.

"Can … you two let up a bit?" Abel asked. The children looked at him and could see he was hurting so they loosened up and Abel let out a small breath of relief.

Ion opened the door and it was the Clerk from last night. He had a tray full of food on it. "I figured you and the small ones would be hungry." He said.

"Umm thanks?" Abel said as he looked a bit confused.

"How much?" Ion asked the Clerk who put a hand up.

"It's on me. So don't worry. Oh and there are some clean clothes and bandages and such for the children." He added as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Abel and Ion looked at each other and then at the children who looked like they might be hungry.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

After they all ate Abel thought it best that the children take a bath. So he went in to start the bath water up. The two children stayed in the room and looked at Ion who looked at them after a moment. "What?" He asked them.

"You found us?" The boy asked.

Ion was taken back by the sudden question. "Uh … Yes…" He replied.

"And Mr. Nightroad was the one that saw we were still alive?" The girl asked. Ion didn't say anything but he did nod. "And you both brought us back here?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Ion responded.

"Why?" The boy and girl both asked.

"What?" Ion said.

"Why would you and Mr. Nightroad bring us back here?" The boy asked.

"After all, you two don't know us." The girl said.

"We did it because you two needed help." Abel said as he walked up to them.

"Mr. Nightroad …" The girl said.

"Will, you just call me Abel?" Abel requested. "I don't think I am that old yet." He added with a very gentle smile. "Do I?" Abel asked as he looked at Ion.

"Even though you might be, you act more like a child." Ion said. At this the two children laughed.

"Yeah well, you talk as if you are going on eight hundred." Abel said. The two children laughed even more. "Well, now that we got you laughing it is time for your bathes." Abel said.

The two children got up and followed Abel into the bathroom where he had helped them get into the tub. He did wash their hairs for them but left the rest up to the kids themselves. "Now I am going to just be in the room. You two just let us know if you need anything." Abel said as he then closed the door.

Abel walked back over to the table and sat down. Ion looked to be lost in thought about something. Abel had an idea of what Ion might be thinking about. That is because he was thinking the same thing. Little bits of laughter and splashing noises could be heard from the bathroom. "Well, at least they like baths." Abel said. "As strong as they are I would never had guessed that they had a gentle side." He added as he looked at his hands and was glad that their grip didn't break his hands.

"What do you mean by as strong as they are?" Ion asked as this made him to be very curious about what his friend had just said. Abel then explained to him about what had happened when the guy brought the food in and the children were almost to the point of breaking Abel's hands.

When he finished Ion remained quiet as he was trying to make heads or tails of everything that had happened. _'They must not be human.' _Ion thought to himself. _'Is it possible that they are Methuselah?' _He added in thought.

"So what do you think?" Abel asked as he was wondering the same thing as well. Ion was about to answer.

"Abel?" The boy said as he came running out of the bathroom butt naked. Soap suds were all over him and left a trail straight back to the bathroom.

"Excuse me Ion." Abel said quickly as he rushed the boy back into the bathroom while blushing. There was a thump heard and more laughing came.

Inside the bathroom the floor was wet as both kids were standing there giggling as Abel got up off the floor. "You okay Abel?" The girl asked as she reached out and pulled Abel up and at least a foot off the ground without breaking a sweat.

"You know I said to call not come." Abel said as he got a couple of towels. Placing one on the floor he started drying the children off. Then he paused. "Wait! You just lifted me a foot off the ground like I was a piece of paper didn't you?" Abel asked. The girl nodded as she just caught that fact to.

"Why can't you do it to?" The boy asked.

"Not to someone more then twice my size and weight." Abel said.

"Why it is easy see." The boy said as he picked up his sister who was taller then him and tossed her up onto his shoulders and turned around.

"Ta-da!" They both said.

"Ummm why don't we show Ion this?" Abel suggested. "But first let's get you two dried off and at least some underwear on." Abel added.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Once they had gotten dried off and some underwear on. They went out to Ion and as Abel said they showed Ion what they could do. Ion was glad to be sitting down. Otherwise he would have surely fallen down. _'They must be Methuselah.' _Ion thought to himself. Abel seemed to be thinking the same thing as they nodded to each other. "We should dress their wounds." Ion said and Abel agreed.

When they were done and the children were fully dressed. Abel came up with an idea. "Why don't I take one of them with me and well, buy them something to play with?" Abel said. This served for another reason. He wanted to see if the children are what they are thinking that they might be.

Abel decided to take the girl with him and leave the boy with Ion. Ion figured that if the children were Methuselah then Abel would be back with the girl in an instant. Five minutes had pasted and Ion was waiting for anything even for the sound of a crying girl. But when ten minutes had pasted Ion now knew that they must not be Methuselah. _'But then what are they? Maybe Crusniks? No they look to be too young for that. But then again I don't know how old the Empress or Abel were when they were made to be Crusniks.'_ Ion thought to himself.

"What are you thinking about Ion?" The boy asked. Ion looked at the boy who had actually climbed up into his lap without him even taking much notice.

"Nothing." Ion said. Then he got an idea. "Would you like to play a game?" He asked. The boy smiled brightly and nodded.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Well, it really is a nice day." Abel said as he and the girl were walking down the small street and stopped every so often to look at many things. Most was what Abel was curious about. At one small outdoor shop they were running because Abel and the girl let loose the caged Parrots. They could hear the guy yelling in their direction "Was it wise to let those birds out?" Abel asked the girl.

"They were being held against their will. I don't know why but I feel for them." The girl said.

"Well, if it hadn't been for the parrots' dive bombing the owner of that Pet Shop then he would have caught us." Abel said. _'Come to think of it why did they do that suddenly? It was as if they were asked to protect us by something or someone.' _Abel thought to himself.

"Hey look Abel!" The girl said as she ran over to another outdoor stand that had puzzles, books, and small wooden games.

'_I don't think it was her. Was it?' _Abel thought to himself as he walked over to the girl and looked at what they had.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

It was nearly three hours before Abel and the girl returned to the room. "Ion we are AHHH!" Abel said as he and the girl caught an amazing sight. The boy was in a hand stand, pushing his body up and down while Ion sat on the boy's feet.

"Amazing." Ion said. "You really are that strong." He added.

The boy smirked. "Thank you." The boy said.

"Hey that looks like fun. I want to try." The girl said.

"Well, then climb up here." Ion said. The girl sat the stuff down and climbed into Ion's lap and the boy just kept going as if nothing was added on. The girl wanted Abel to join them but he declined.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

The rest of the day was spent with much playing and talking. However, when night time came around it was time for all playing to stop as the children were put to bed. Abel made sure that the children were tucked in and walked back over to the table that had coloring pages and crayons scattered about. As they were picking up the clutter Abel told them of their outing and the two talked more over what the kids could be if sunlight did not bother them.

"Could Crusniks have been made someplace else?" Ion asked. "Perhaps another Colonization project that maybe failed?" Ion asked.

"I don't know, but if they are then how did they get so many injuries when they are this strong?" Abel asked as he looked over at the two children in the bed.

"Maybe it wasn't Methuselah that attacked them." Ion said. "But whatever it was it is in that mountain." Ion said as he went to the curtain and opened it. Even when it wasn't raining the Mountain still looked very spooky.

"Well, in any case I think that these children will need names. At least until they remember their own." Abel suggested. Ion agreed and they thought long and hard.

"What about Alexander for the boy?" Ion asked.

"Good name." Abel said. "What about Isabella for the girl?" Abel asked.

"We like it!" The two kids said at the same time. Abel jumped as he really thought the two kids were asleep.

"Alright then, Alexander and Isabella it is. Now get to sleep." Ion said.

Outside were two black crows. They were looking in the window at the seen that was going on. One Crow looked at the other and cawed before they both took off.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay … almost … there got it.**_

_**Dane: Alright it worked!**_

_**Yep. Now Dane go put up your glue so this doesn't happen again and Leki go take a bath incase any glue is still on you someplace.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Alright. The two run off giggling.**_

_**Well, that was fun but I bet the chapter was even more fun. So you probably are wondering what exactly those kids are since sunlight did not bother them right? Oh and thanks for the names evilangel1990. They are good name and even my muses in training love them. Oh and Angels9191 I am glad you like my muses.**_


	4. Spooky Mountain

_**Well, since my muses are away why don't we do a small recap of what has happened so far?**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_Recap of Chapters 1, 2 , and 3_

_Chapter 1: While in a Inn located in a small village Ion and Abel heard about a Mountain that was called Spooky Mountain. It was named so, because anyone that went to it has never returned. When they went to go check it out Ion and Abel found two bodies, a girl and a boy. They were thought to be dead but turned out they weren't So Abel and Ion took them back to the Inn with them._

_Chapter 2: When the children woke they had no memory of their past. When asked who they were the children replied "I don't know." This seemed very strange to Abel and Ion. The children seemed to be scared of any little thing that moved. Abel and Ion found this a little disturbing but figured that given what they had went through it seemed natural._

_Chapter 3: As they day goes on the children become more comfortable with Ion and Abel. To try and figure out what they are and maybe in hopes that will tell them where the children came from Abel took the young girl out with him. This was to see if she was a Methuselah since Methuselah are not able to go out into the sunlight without something covering them. Since being out in the sunlight did not bother the girl Abel figured it would not bother the boy. Later the boy proved just how strong he really was by lifting Ion up and down in a rather strange way. Later Abel and Ion came up with the names Alexander and Isabella for the two children._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, that recap wasn't so bad. I think it summarized the first three chapters perfectly. But if you have any questions about this story or one of my others feel free to ask. Just make sure you ask under the right story Title lol.**_

_**After all I don't need a question from Beyond Innocence under this story. You guys might confuse me then. Lol Anyways you can start reading now.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Spooky Mountain**

"Caw! … Caw!" Two black crows fly deep within the mountain top. Heading down a small opening they fly their way through the pitch dark tunnel. The cave tunnel is rather large even though that entrance is small. The tunnel curved, dipped, and went up and down on the paths. There were so many other tunnels down there that a person who did not know what they were doing could get lost and die from lack of water and no food. At the end of the tunnel, about six hundred feet underground was a big open space. The place was littered with bones and smelled of death and decay. For those with a keen nose, it also smelled of blood.

The place had still more tunnels that could lead a person out or even to their deaths depending on if they found the right way or not. There lived many strange creatures down here. Both male and female. To any normal person or even Methuselah these creatures would look human and yet can feed like a Methuselah. But they are neither. These creatures are demons. With the same powers and abilities as a Methuselah but with a few added things. These demons didn't just kill to eat, they killed for fun. They wore feather capes that had hoods that made them look bird like. The leader had a black staff, wore black gloves made from feathers and eagle claws.

Raising her right hand up the two black Crows landed on her hand. "So they are not alone." The leader said. Judging from the voice the leader was female.

"Master," One of the crow troupes' spoke. He was kneeling down on one knee and had his head lowers while resting his hand on his knee. Like the others he had on a feathered cape with the hood pull over his head, hiding his eyes. "Please allow me to send my soldiers out to capture them." He said. "Since it was my fault that they got away." He added.

Pondering that for a moment she waved her two crows away. "No," She said. "But I do want you to appoint three of your trusted soldiers to follow them. Just follow, do not engage them." She said. "We don't know how strong the two that are with them are." The female said.

"Yes." The man responded, standing up he, and still with his head down he backed away.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"It is near midnight, are you sure we should be going at night?" Abel asked, making their way to the path.

"Yes, it is better this way because with our luck any enemies can't see well in the dark." Ion responded.

"Okay, then why do we have to bring Alexander and Isabella along?" Abel asked as he kept looking back to make sure the two children did not fall to far behind.

"Safety in numbers and besides if we left hem then who's to say that whatever or whomever attacked them before won't wait until they are alone to do it again?" Ion asked.

"That is true but what if Cain appears?" Abel asked. Ion stopped as he hadn't thought of that.

"Don't worry." Isabella said. "We will do what you guys say." She added.

"That's right." Alexander said. "If you tell us to run and hide we will." He added. The four of them then continued on walking. As they neared the path that lead up the mountain the two children made sure that they stuck close to Abel and Ion.

"How, are you doing with those packs?" Abel asked as he could tell that the children were not to keen on wanting to go into the mountain. So, he decided to make some light conversation with them. "Are they to heavy?" He asked as they started up the path.

"N-no." Alexander said as he was trying to keep his voice steady and not let fear consume him.

"We are alright." Isabella replied, she was doing great in keeping her voice steady. However, her slightly shaky legs told the same thing Alexander's tone was saying. Abel smiled warmly at them.

"Come on, it will be alright. I promise." He said.

The farther in they went, the more dangerous the path became. There were times that the children had to either help Abel or Ion up onto something that they couldn't get up themselves. Of course it was more times that Abel needed help then Ion.

"Okay come on." Isabella said as they reached over the side of the bolder and pulled Ion up.

"Thank you." Ion said.

"Now you." Alexander said as they pulled Abel up.

"Thank you." Abel said. "You know I am wondering if you two were born into a family of super strong people." He said. The two children let out a small laugh. "Seriously, while we do rest every so often you two look as if you could go another ten or fifteen miles up this thing before even breaking a sweat." He added.

They walked on for another hour when they came to a split path. "This is rather disturbing." Ion said, kneeling down he placed the tips of his fingers of his right hand on the ground. Ion didn't say a word as he seemed like he was trying to figure something out.

Isabella knelt down next to him, her aqua blue eyes gazing into his own. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was able to follow your guys' blood scent up to this point." Ion said, "But it seems to be mixed in with.

"W-Wolf's scent." Abel said.

"Yeah that's," Ion stopped when he and Isabella found themselves staring into a pair of golden wolf eyes.

"Ummm Ion?" Isabella said as she slowly looked around and saw all around them, on every bolder, path, and even in the two paths in front of them was wolves. The wolves began to howl.

"That doesn't sound like they are saying hello." Abel said as he and Alexander backed up into one another.

"I-it sounds m-more like they a-are wanting us for d-d-dinner." Alexander said, this time he did not try to hide the fact that he was scared.

It wasn't long before the wolves were joined by those with wooden spears, clothes and boots that was made from wolf skin, and long black or brown hair pulled back in a ponytail style. They were each males and even though they had the same ponytail style it did not mean that they were all the same. Some had the top of their hair spiked up, some had their ponytail's braided, and other such styles were seen.

"Trespassers get put to death." One of them said, they started to move in slowly. Abel and Ion looked ready to fight when two white wolves no older then two years old came bounding forward and jumped on the two kids, wagging their tails, and trying to lick their faces. This stopped them as the only reason as to why any wolves would be that friendly was when they were of their kind.

The one that had spoke before jumped down off of the rock. He had a torch in his hand. He walked over to Isabella who stood stock still with fear. The guy knelt down and looked at her then standing up he looked at each of the other three. After looking at Abel, who almost tripped over his own feet because of how close the guy was to his face he gave a sigh. "Follow us." He said.

Without arguing the four of them followed in step behind the one that spoke. The others followed next to and behind the four.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, now things are getting interesting are they not? Now I am sure that there will be lots of questions like**_

_**Why do they kill all trespassers?**_

_**Why did the guy stop the others from killing them?**_

_**Where are they taking them?**_

_**Not to mention probably other questions on top of those or below those depending on the order of your questions lol.**_

_**Well, you will never find out if you don't review this chapter. That is a fair deal is it not?**_


	5. Demon Wolf Pack Demon Crow Flock

_**Leki: Okay we are back for this chapter!**_

_**Dane: Hey you did well on the other chapter.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Leki: Yeah and you summarized the recaps of the other chapters very well.**_

_**Dane: Hey**_

_**Me and Leki: What?**_

_**Dane: I just noticed that another person has put this story on their alerts and favorites list.**_

_**Yep I noticed that to.**_

_**Leki: Sweet, say do you think that they have you under the author alert list?**_

_**Maybe, who knows?**_

_**Dane: Well, if they do then they won't be let down when new stories are made.**_

_**Lol that is true.**_

_**Leki: See what would you do with out us?**_

_**Sleep just kidding.**_

_**Leki: You can be so strange sometimes.**_

_**Dane: I think we should let the readers get started. I don't want to waste their time.**_

_**Leki and Me: Oh alright.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Demon Wolf Pack**

**Demon Crow flock**

Where they had been taken was not exactly the five star hotels but was a cave with some twisting winding paths. At the end of the path the cave was much larger and in a sense felt warmer despite the fact that everyone in there were looking at them. Some of the wolves growled and a few of the ones that were more human then wolf started to stand up as if to attack. However, the one that held the torch gave a nod as to say they were no threat.

The man then turned to them. "Sorry about earlier." He said, "We thought that you four were part of the demon Crow flock. We didn't know that two of our kinds were in your care." He added as he looked at Alexander and Isabella.

"Excuse me who might you be?" Ion asked as he was clearly not afraid of the wolf demons of the wolves.

"May name is Ookami and I am the leader of the last of the demon wolf packs." He responded.

"Hey? You have the same color eyes as the children do." Abel said. Alexander and Isabella took notice of this fact as well. Ookami smiled a small smile.

He then turned away. "Shiren?" He called out. A young female with brown hair stood up and went to Ookami. She then knelt down. She wore the same kind of clothing as did the rest only her fur was white and so was the other females clothing. "Please make sure these children as well as their caretakers are taken good care of." He instructed her. "Once you had eaten then we can talk more." Ookami said as Shiren and two other females lead the four of them to another part of the cave.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Come on and play!" One of the wolf demon children asked. Isabella and Alexander looked to Abel who smile and gave a nod. Isabella and Alexander then ran off to play with the other children and their wolves.

"They look so happy." Abel said.

"Are you sure that they are not anyone's children here?" Ion asked.

Ookami gave a slow nod. "There were once other demon wolf packs that they could have once belonged to before losing their memories and being found by you two." He said.

"You talk as if the other packs are no more." Ion said. Ookami didn't saying thing and that alone answered it. "I'm sorry," Ion said in a small voice.

"Don't be, we had been fighting with the Demon Crow flock well before any of us were born. We are just the only survivors left." Ookami said.

"So do you think that the Demon Crows did that to them? And that is how they got the injuries?" Abel asked, his eyes showing great worry and concern as he waited for answer from the wolf leader.

"That I believe is what happened." Ookami said. A young boy no older then twelve years old came running up to Ookami. "Hey Papa? Can they live with us?" The boy asked.

"It is really up to their caretakers Nataku." Ookami said. The boy with the same hair cut style as Alexander looked at Ion and Abel with pleading eyes.

"Well, you said that they were your kind so--" Ion was then cut off.

"Actually they are half ours." Shiren said as she came and sat down next to Ookami. "Their blood is mixed. But we would be glad to have them here." Shiren added.

"Well, then we shall let you have them." Ion said.

"Ion?" Abel said.

"Are you sure?" Ookami asked,

"They would be much better off here." He said, "Besides we have a dangerous mission that we are currently in on. They would just end up distracting us." Ion stated.

Nataku look at his father and Ookami nodded. "YAY!" Nataku then ran off to go and tell the others.

"Ummm excuse me? Ookami?" Abel said, "Could you maybe tell us a bit about these Demon Cows?" Abel asked.

"Cows?" Ookami repeated as he raised an eyebrow that show some confusion.

Shiren giggled. "Baka, Crow not Cows." Ion said as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Oh, s-sorry." Abel said as he was now embarrassed.

"Well, the Demon Crows are very strong." Ookami said.

"They wear black feathered capes and some are even seen to have claws." Shiren said, "They hunt us daily." She added.

"We used to have many of us and even had control of this mountain where we made sure that the humans got by safely." Ookami said.

"So you like humans?" Abel asked.

"We tolerate them yes, they keep to themselves and we sometimes keep to ourselves. Sometimes," Ookami said.

"What do you mean sometimes?" Ion asked,

"Some of our kind and the humans mistake each other for their own kind and a mixing of the breeds happens where the end result is like those two kids you brought with you." Ookami said as they looked over and saw that Isabella and Alexander were having a great time.

"What do make up the most of this clan are half-breeds." Shiren said. "Some have more human features then wolves. But their scent and the aqua blue eyes tell them that they belong." She added.

"Ai-Ya?" Ookami called out. "Please come over here and bring your twin younglings with you."

A young female with long braided piggy tails came over with two bundles wrapped in a soft fur hide. Ookami stood up and took the two now moving bundles from her arms. "Thank you, you will have them back, I just need to show them." Ookami said. Ai-Ya gave a small bow and Shiren placed a hand on her shoulder. It was easy to see that Ai-Ya felt shame and grief for something.

Ookami unwrapped the two bundles and placed one in Ion's arms and one in Abel's arms. "Tell me the things you see different and what you see that is the same." He said in a low gentle voice.

Ion didn't know what to do or say. He had never held a baby before and yet he couldn't believe he was holding one now. "Ion you are holding a boy and Abel you are holding a girl." Ookami said,

The two newborns both had brown hair and aqua blue eyes. However, the girl had demon wolf ears where as the boy did not. The boy had wolf claws where as the girl did not. Also they both had wolf fangs. This was noticeable when the girl yawned. "They are very beautiful." Abel said, Ion agreed. In fact his eyes almost sparkled when the baby boy looked up at him. Even though he was still too small to focus his eyes it looked to Ion that the baby was looking right into his soul.

"So soft." Abel said as he ever so gently touched the newborn baby's girl's open hand. When the baby girl closed her small fingers around Abel's index finger and squeezed Abel winced. "And strong." He said. A small cooing sound came from the baby girl. "Oh, you liked doing that didn't you?" Abel said, the baby boy reached out and stretched his entire body as he let out a yawn showing off his fangs. Ion was temped to let the boy clutch his finger but he already knew what that outcome would bring if he did. So, he just sat there looking at the small treasure.

Ookami then gently took the two babies and returned them to their mother. "Unlike the Demon Crows we won't kill humans or our own kind for mixing blood. We treat them all as a member of the family. None is exiled because of love." Ookami said.

"Are they really that harsh?" Ion asked.

"Would you like to see the graveyard?" Ookami asked, Abel shook his head but Ion was more then curious. "Kamo? Gatsu?"

Two totally identically demon wolves came when Ookami called them. "You called for us?' One said, "Sir?" The other finished. Even their voices were the same.

"Show Ion the graveyard if you will." Ookami said. The two nodded, picking up their spears, bows, and arrows they escorted Ion out through one of the many paths.

"Have you ever felt the need to kill any humans?" Abel asked.

"I'm going to go relieve one of the other mothers of watching the children." Shiren said she kissed Ookami then left. "What are you guys up to?" Shiren asked as Nataku, Alexander, and Isabella were off in a corner with three wolves giggling and whispering.

"We never killed any humans out of revenge or even for fun or food." Ookami said, "We had only killed when we were attacked." He added.

"That's good." Abel said as he let out a breath that he had no idea he was holding in until now. "So all those stories of people coming up this mountain and never returning were because of the Demon Crow flock and not you guys?" Abel asked.

"That is correct my friend." Ookami responded.

"A-are they pushing your pack off this mountain?" Abel asked. Ookami did not answer, but the sadness that bubbled up in his eyes told Abel that the answer was yes. "Monsters." Abel said in a low voice as he gritted his teeth.

"There is less then eight hundred of us left now. I don't know how much longer we will be able to stand against them but we will do it until we are forced off completely." Ookami said, he brought his right hand up and put it into such a tight fist that his claws made puncher wounds in his hand. A small thin line of blood made its way from the point of injury, downward.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"We are thinking up a good game to play." Alexander said.

"I see," Shiren replied, "You know these two wolves joined us just the night before." She said as she petted the white female wolf. Since they seem to know you guys then maybe you can tell us their names." Shiren suggested,

Both Isabella and Alexander looked at the two white wolves that had seemed to know them. The two looked a bit uncertain.

"My wolf's name is Shiba." Nataku said as he petted his brown wolf. "She is a girl just like yours is Alexander." He said,

Just then it suddenly hit them. It was as if they somehow knew. Both Alexander's and Isabella's eyes grew wide with a mixture of surprise at the fact that it came to them and amazement as the names they had given them fit well. "Fujin," Alexander said. The white female barked as to say that he was right.

"Mine, who is male, is named Raikou." Isabella said. The white male wolf barked as well.

"Does this mean you remember everything?" Nataku asked his aqua blue eyes shined with both excitement and hope. However, after a moment the hope part vanished as Isabella and Alexander both shook their heads.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"This is bad." Ion said as he was staring out over the cliff. "There is no close ground under these bones?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nope." Kamo said.

"Not for about two-hundred feet down there's not." Gatsu said.

"This is just our yard." They both said at the exact same time.

"There's still more?" Ion asked as he looked at the twins with overflowing shock in his red eyes as the wind blew back his short blonde hair. The two brothers nodded.

"Some remains could not be reached to be brought here." Gatsu said.

"So anytime we have to step past where bones of our fallen comrades where at we prayed as we walked by." Kamo said. Ion could see the sadness in the two brothers' eyes and it pulled at a guilt string deep within him.

A slight animal noise made the three of them jump. "We should get back." Ion said. The two brothers nodded and the three of them ran back.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: This was such a moving chapter.**_

_**Leki: I agree, I am glad we could help her do this one.**_

_**Dane: Me to. But it still didn't answer why those kids were attacked.**_

_**Maybe they trespassed onto their ground.**_

_**Dane: Good guess.**_

_**Leki: Guess we won't know until later on huh?**_

_**That's right. So everyone better be sure to review this chapter.**_


	6. Family

_**Dane: I hope you don't mind but we are going to take a small nap.**_

_**Okay.**_

_**Leki: Yeah so you are going to be left on your own with this chapter again.**_

_**Alright, you two darlings just make sure you get some sleep. You do deserve it.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Thank you! Goodnight!**_

_**Watches them crawl into my bed. Okay now I am sure you guys can't wait for the next chapter. So here it comes.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Family**

It was still night when Abel and Ion left. They had said their goodbyes to the children and while Abel and Alexander did not try to hide their tears Isabella and Ion did. But you could still see the tears fill their eyes. Even Nataku cried. Shiren ended up embracing Nataku and Alexander. Ookami came up to Isabella, when he knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder she looked at him. The tears were now starting to leak out. "Don't worry, you will see them again." Ookami said.

Isabella wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a nod. "I know." She said as she smiled and watched them walk away.

"This is for the best right Ion?" Abel asked as they kept right on walking.

"Yes it is." Ion replied. The two did not say another word until after an hour of walking. "They will be happier there with their own kind." Ion said as e was pulling Abel up a rather large rock after Abel gave him a leg up.

"Right." Abel said.

"They would just get in our way if they stayed with us." Ion said.

"Right." Abel said. They continued on walking. They walked for another hour and a half. "They just …." Ion couldn't come up with anymore excuses.

"So when should we go back for them?" Abel asked as a smile played across his face.

"Right now." Ion said. The two then started too walked a bit faster then when they had left. Right when they started back the night sky was being covered in a dark shadowy mass. Looking up Abel and Ion saw that they were Crows but not just regular crows. The Demon Crows. There were the human from that told them it was the Demon Crow flock.

"Oh dear do you think that they are headed in the same direction?" Abel asked.

"Damn it!" Ion said as they both started to run. There were too many dangerous rocks and that to run at his top speed. Plus last time Ion checked Abel wasn't one of him. The night sky that was once quiet became filled with howls and cawing noises. It echoed around the mountain.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

They were about half way there when all had gone silent. No howling echoed in the mountain anymore. The sky then showed the birds again but going back the way they came. Some of the demons were carrying bodies. Ion recognized one of them as either Gatsu or Kamo. From the fact that he wasn't moving Ion knew that he was dead.

When they made it to the cave the smell of blood and death hit their noses. Their hearts nearly stopped at the smell. They almost entered when something small and heavy hit Ion on the head. It landed at their feet and Ion about collapsed when he saw that it was a bloody wolf fur blanket covering something inside. Ion found his body moving down to it. His heart had felt like it was going to drop.

Removing the blanket fear took over his entire body. It was one of the babies. Its face had been clawed and bloody, it was missing its right arm and the lower half of its body. However seeing the left hand's claws Ion could not stop crying. He knew that it was the baby boy that he had held just hours before. Ion picked up the lifeless body and cradled it. The tears just kept coming out.

They then heard screams coming from inside. "The children." Abel said. Ion gently wrapped the boy back up. Then placed him just gentle in a safe spot away from the Crows that still lingered. Then with anger glowing in his red eyes he took off "ION!" Abel yelled. However, Ion was already inside.

When he reached inside there was more bodies. Several had been detached. Ion saw in the corner three A brown wolf, two white wolves, and three children hugging each other. HE saw about eight Demon birds covered from head to toe in wolf blood. Something inside Ion had snapped and he charged at the Demon Crows. Not even using his sword but his own Methuselah claws and his speed he began ripping apart each and every Demon Crow there. Abel made it down just as Ion had torn apart the last Demon Crow. Ion was covered in their blood. Breathing hard he collapsed to his knees. With his hands on the ground he allowed his body to relax so he could catch his breath. Abel, spotting the children ran over and hugged all three of them.

"Abel, they just came! … They came and …. And …" Isabella couldn't bring herself to speak anymore. She just cried. Even Nataku was finding it hard to speak.

"It's alright now." Abel said as he could not bring himself to let go of them. Fujin had followed Alexander over to Ion whose breathing was returning to normal. Ion felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw it was Alexander.

"Are you going …. To be okay?" He asked. Ion sat straight and gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry that we left." Ion said. Alexander didn't know what to say. He just looked around. He saw the dead baby girl just under Ai-Ya's arm.

"When they attacked I was holding the baby boy." Alexander said. "I promised to be his and his sister's friend and Ai-Ya even said that when I got older I could baby sit them when she needs to go out for something. I even made the promise to protect them. But …. I … I" Alexander started to cry again and he had a hard time finishing what he was saying. "I tried to protect him but they just … took him and … He was crying and I tried … to get to him … but I wasn't strong enough and they … they …" Alexander couldn't bring himself to finish what he was say.

Ion hugged the boy. "I know." He said to him.

Nataku walked over to where Shiren's body laid along with several other children and young males and females. "Mother and our older siblings tried to protect us all." Nataku said. Nataku felt the warm tears start to leave his eyes again. "And they took father." Nataku said. Shiba had come over, Sitting down she looked up at her young master. Nataku then looked back to Abel, Ion, Isabella, Alexander, and the two white wolves. "Now our family is gone." Nataku said. He turned away from them and let the tears that he didn't want them to see stream down his face.

Abel stood up and carefully made his way over to Nataku. He was being careful because he didn't want to step on any of the bodies or body parts that covered the ground. Once he made it to Nataku he placed a hand on the young one's shoulder. "That isn't true Nataku." Abel said in a calming voice. Nataku looked up at him. The tears were in both their eyes.

"Its not?' Nataku asked as a sob escaped him.

Abel gentle shook his head and gave a warm smile. "You still have two siblings, the wolves, and your father." Abel said. "Just because he was taken doesn't mean he is dead you know." Abel said. Nataku wiped his eyes on his forearm and looked back up at Abel and gave a nod.

"And we have you guys right Ion?" Isabella asked as she had hugged Ion.

Abel and Nataku looked to Ion. "Yes you do." Ion said.

"Okay now we just need to do one more thing." Abel said.

"Dump the bodies in our graveyard?" Nataku asked.

"No bury the bodies not dumb them." Ion said. "Besides, that entire place is already full and I think that they would like it better if they were buried." Ion added.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"So you failed?" a cold voice said as she had found her men had returned with out those children.

"The attack went as planned but before the final eight guys we left in there could even grab the two children those two that were with them earlier had returned. They killed them before they had a chance to even fight back." One of the men said.

"I should punish you for your failure!" The woman yelled out.

"But My lady! We brought the leader of the wolf pack with us!" The guy said as he cowered before his leader.

"Baka! What use is he of to me?" She asked.

"Well, maybe he could tell you what he knows of the strangers." The man said.

The woman had to ponder for a moment. "Alright, I will let this failure go." She said. "Make sure those three you had following them keeps on their trail.

"Yes master." The man said as he got up and left.

The woman snapped her fingers and another soldier came. This one was female. She bowed down and waited for orders. "This place is getting to cramped for me. I want you to prepare for us to move. But be sure to leave those that had failed me behind." She said. The soldier nodded and then got up. "These guys are so dumb. Right children?"

"Yes mother." A boy and a girl's voice spoke from the two thrones next to her's.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

It had taken the rest of the night and all day to bury the entire wolf pack. Now that the sky was an orange glow they were laying down flowers on the grave. It had to be one big grave for most because some of the limbs did not seem that they would have the right body if they did try to put them back to together.

Raikou had brought Isabella some more white flowers to be placed on one of the graves. "Thank you Raikou." She said as she petted the wolf.

Up on a high cliff was the three Demon Crows. They were hidden from view. "Well, it seems I am not the only one watching them." Came Cain's voice. The three Demon Crows turned quickly. They wondered why their Crows had not alerted them. "You know, birds are so dumb." He said. The three Demons looked at him and a small fear started to come in to their cold beings. "Now I want you to take me to the one who had sent you to follow them. Got it?"

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

After an hour more Abel and Ion along with the three children and wolves Started their walk. This time it was for a new reason. "How are we going to find the Demon Crows' nest?" Isabella asked.

"Well, since birds like to nest in high places then we will just have to go up." Ion replied.

"I hope that we get there before they move." Nataku said.

"Move? They do that?" Abel asked.

Nataku gave a nod. "Yes, after each time they attack they move to another location. So whenever we thought we had the jump on them we only found an empty nest." Nataku answered.

"Then we will just have to hurry." Ion said.

"But what if we miss them? How will we find the next location?" Nataku asked.

"You really have no clue as to how far my senses can go do you?" Ion asked.

This confused Nataku. "Uh, Ion means that he has a good sense of smell." Abel said as a swear drop appeared on him as even he didn't really know what Ion was talking about.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I want you guys to know that I cried when I wrote this chapter. Please reframe from wanting to kill me for what I did. But I had to. Otherwise the story wouldn't go anywhere. Plus it will be bad enough that my Muses in training will probably want to kill me anyways.**_

_**But until then. I would really like to see some reviews. Oh and don't short out your keyboards if you are crying.**_


	7. New Quest

_**Well, it seems that things have gotten interesting.**_

_**Dane: Interesting?**_

_**Leki: How?**_

_**Well, first off we at least know partly what the two children are.**_

_**Leki: That's true.**_

_**Dane: It was still sad what happened to the Demon Wolf Pack.**_

_**Yeah I know. But the good news is n that no one shorted out their keyboards.**_

_**Dane: True**_

_**Leki: But one did get zapped by their keyboard.**_

_**Yeah, I hope that evilangel990 is okay.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Us to!**_

_**Leki: Hey? Do you think that maybe at the end of this story you could let us list off some really cool stories we read?**_

_**Dane: Yeah please?**_

_**We'll see. But I think that we should let them read this story first.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Alright!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**New Quest**

"Master! Master!" One of the three soldiers' that were sent to follow the strange group came running in. He looked a little like he was in a panic and slid to a stop, running into a few of the other soldiers.

"Hey watch it!" One of them said.

He paid no attention as he stopped and bowed before their leader. "We are busy moving Kota." She said as she looked at the young soldier.

"I'm sorry but … this is … important." Kota said. He was both out of breath and shaken.

"What is it then?" She asked. "Spit it out already Kota!" She said when Kota seemed to be having a hard time talking.

"You know your soldiers are so weak." A voice came from just about twenty feet behind Kota. Looking from her soldier to the stranger in white who also had blonde long hair.

"Is this the important?" She asked as she looked down to Kota who gave a nervous nod but kept silent. Instantly about fifty or so soldier surrounded the stranger. They had their weapons read and were about to strike. "Wait!" She said.

"But master." One was about to protest.

"I said wait." She repeated as she gave a single glare to her men. That glare was enough to make them back down. She looked at the stranger. "You got a lot of nerve coming here." She said in a calm and yet threatening tone. "What is your name?" She demanded.

"It is Cain and I only asked to be brought here because our demons are following my annoying little brother.

"SO one of them is his brother." Kato said.

"Kato!" The woman said.

"Yes! Master!" Kato said as he jumped from fright.

"Go back and continue following those people." She said.

"Yes." Kato said and he backed up but when he had run into Cain he yelped and ran. _'That guy is scary. I hope she kills him.'_ He thought to himself as he ran.

"Are you here to try and stop us from a possibly harming your brother?" She asked. "Because if you are then you will die right where you stand. The soldier kept ready. They wanted to make sure that when she gave the word that they would strike without a second thought.

Cain shook his head. "On the contrary, I am just here to look for a joining of forces. My brother and his little friend are no push over." Cain said. "I can tell you what they are truly capable of." He added.

"Well, you have my attention now Cain. Why don't we go talk some more in my room?" She said as she started walking away. Cain just smirked and followed.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"_Hehehe. Come on bet you can't catch me!"_

"_Wait!"_

_Two children were out running in a small flowery field playing games. The girl tackled the boy and the two rolled around in the soft flowers laughing._

"_Children! Time to eat!" An older female's voice said._

"_Okay mother!"_

_Suddenly there was a scream._

"AH!" Alexander yelped as he sat straight up. Fujin raised her head up and looked at Alexander. It took Alexander a moment to realize where he was at. They were in an old cave where Nataku and some of the other children used to come and play at. It was pretty dark and they were in the deepest part of the cave that kept out all sunlight. Alexander was trying to catch his breath. He looked at Fujin and petted her. He then got up quietly and found he really had to use the bathroom. So he went to where Nataku had said that they all used to go at. Fujin had gotten up and followed him out.

Standing outside while going he thought of his dream. He had been sweating. His mind was trying hard to see what the older female looked like. But nothing came to his mind except a head ache. When he was done he looked out at his surroundings. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Alexander looked behind him and smiled at Nataku. "I don't know." He said. "It didn't start off bad. It was rather nice. Children playing in a flowery field and then being called to dinner by their mother." Alexander said as he looked up to the sun.

"Then how did it end badly?" Nataku asked. Shiba came out and stretched before looking up at Nataku and Alexander.

"Someone screamed and it wasn't a normal scream. It was like they were being hurt somehow." Alexander said.

"I see." Nataku said. "Did you see by whom?" He asked as he looked at his friend.

Alexander shook his head. "No, I woke up right after that." He replied.

"That's a drag." Nataku said.

"Hey Nataku?" Alexander said. Nataku looked at him. "Is there a field of flowers close by here?" He asked.

Nataku had to give it some thought. "Yeah just a bout two miles down." Nataku replied.

"Had you been there before?" Alexander asked.

"I used to go there a lot. I would visit this family down there. Their babies were half breeds like Ai-Ya's babies were. I only met the mother but I never been inside their house." Nataku replied.

"Could you … maybe take me there?" Alexander asked. "It is only two miles out of the way isn't it?" Alexander asked.

Nataku had to think so more. Or at least he was looking like he was thinking. "Alright." He said with a smile. "Let's go!" He added. The two boys and the two wolves started running.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Cain and the woman spent hours talking and when Cain had finished explaining everything a smile played across the woman's face. "That is very interesting." She said.

"What is more interesting is that you never told me your name." Cain said.

"My name? You can just call me Lady Ayami." She said.

"Well, then Lady Ayami do we have a partnership?" Cain asked as he put forth a hand.

Lady Ayami placed her hand in his. "Yes." She said as a sly smile crept up on her lips, hey purple eagle eyes remained focused on Cain's crystal blue eyes. She snapped her fingers. "Why don't I give you a room to stay at? Until we get ready to leave." Lady Ayami said. Four demon crows came and bowed. "Show Mister Cain to where he may stay at." She ordered. The four gave a nod and beckoned Cain to follow them. Once Cain left the room Lady Ayami stood up.

"Mother?" The boy said as he came into the light.

"An interesting fellow is he not?" She asked as she let out a low laugh.

"I don't trust him." He said.

Ayami turned to her son who had spiked black hair going right down the middle of his head, He had two earrings in his left ear, a black headband wit three black feathers tied and dangling down from the right side of his head. The clothes he was wearing was black. His armor of black steel, his shin guards and forearm guards were made of the same metal, the rest of his clothing was soft and covered in black crow feathers. He carried with him a long sword in a black sheath. "Toga." Lady Ayami said.

"Kota's crow came back and told me where one of the two children were heading." He said.

"I see, so are you going to go after them?" Lady Ayami asked as she smoothed out some of the feathers on her sons outfit.

"If you will allow me to. I can take a few of the men and go down there right now." Toga said as he took his mother's hand in his own. An evil smile cam across his face.

"How can I deny my son his fun?" She said as she used her free hand and placed it on her son's smooth pale face. "Alright, go have your fun my sweet." Lady Ayami said. Toga retreated back into the shadows and was gone.

"Master?" a young female soldier came into the room. "We are now ready to move." She added as she bowed.

"Alright Kira." Lady Ayami said. The soldier was about to leave. "Kira I have a task for you." She said.

"Master?" Kira said as she bowed and waited.

"You, Haku, and Rivera will keep an eye on Cain." Lady Ayami said. "You and your brothers are my best spies. I know you three will be able to keep from getting caught. Your speeds and quick thinking beat out anyone else in here. So make sure you don't let him see you and one of you report back to me every hour. Now go." Lady Ayami ordered. Kira bowed and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"What can I do mother?" Her daughter came into view.

"Nothing yet my dear Kana." Lady Ayami replied. Kana went back into the shadows.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

It was late afternoon when Abel felt someone shaking him. "Wh-what? Isabella what is it?" Abel asked as he tried to get his eyes focused on Isabella.

"OW! Hey stop!" Ion said as Raikou was tugging on his sleeve.

"Alexander and Nataku are gone!" Isabella said as her voice showed how panicked she was.

"Well, maybe they went to the bathroom." Abel said.

"Why don't you go check there." Ion said as he was now covering his head up to keep Raikou from tugging on him more.

"I did and they are not there and Shiba and Fujin are gone to." Isabella said.

This got Abel up but Ion still was not moving. Until Raikou bit Ion right on the butt. "YAAAAA!!!!!" Ion jumped up at least five feet in the air. "Why you!" Ion was about to clobber the white wolf when Abel grabbed the back of his shirt and threw the cloak over him. "Hey!"

"Later come on!" Abel said and they all left the cave to go in search of Nataku, Alexander, Fujin, and Shiba.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, that took a lot of thought.**_

_**Leki: Yep it was.**_

_**Dane: I don't like Cain or the Demon Crow Flock.**_

_**You aren't the only one.**_

_**Dane: That's good.**_

_**Leki: I hope that they find the missing children before the bad guys do.**_

_**I hope they will.**_

_**Leki: You just better not kill them off!**_

_**Dane: Yeah! We let it go what happened to the Demon Wolf Pack only because you saved Nataku! But if you kill them off we will cry again.**_

_**Relax you guys, I won't be doing that.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Good!**_

_**Besides my story would half to end early if I did that.**_

"_**Dane and Leki smirk."**_

_**Plus they still need to find out their pasts and I am sure the readers want to find out what happened in their past to.**_

_**Dane: Oh yeah I almost forgot about that.**_

_**Leki: Guess we jumped to conclusions huh?**_

_**Not really. You two are just as eager as the readers.**_

_**Leki: Well, at least the evil lady and her kids have names now.**_

_**Dane: Good names to.**_

_**Thanks. Anyways we should work on the other story's chapter so that the readers here can post a review to this chapter. "Leki and Dane nod in agreement.**_


	8. House in the field

_**Don't worry evilangel990, I am not the type that kills of characters.**_

_**Leki: Yeah she is nice when it comes to that.**_

_**Well, actually it is also because Cain might kill us.**_

_**Dane: Not us you. I would make sure that myself and Leki are far away at Rutou's and Emily's house.**_

_**Oh thanks you would leave me on my own?**_

_**Dane: No we would find away to take you with us.**_

_**Leki: Yeah after all with out you there would be no us.**_

_**Hugs my muses.**_

_**Thanks guys.**_

_**Leki: But if he went Crusnik on us then it would be run for your lives in different directions.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**House in the field**

"There it is." Nataku said as they came to a field of flowers and just beyond that was a house.

"This house was in my dreams." Alexander said. He stood gazing at it. His aqua blue eyes were full of surprise, wonder, and anticipation

"Well, then come on." Nataku said as he led the way down. "Maybe the ones that live here might know your past" Nataku said. Judging from his voice he felt the same way that Alexander did.

"Hey! Race you to the house!" Alexander said as he ran past Nataku.

"Oh you are on." Nataku said as he ran. Shiba and Fujin ran after them. They were both laughing and having a good time racing. The grass was still just a bit wet from the last time it had rained. Wet but yet it was soft and felt good under their feet. Or at least under Nataku's feet, Alexander had on sandals.

Once they had finally reached the house both Shiba and Fujin tugged on their owner's clothing. "What's wrong Shiba?" Nataku asked. Shiba whimpered and backed away slightly. Her ears that normally stood straight up were pointed down and out towards the sides. She had her tail between her legs and her body was slightly lowered down as she let out another whimper.

Fujin was doing the same thing only she was shaking as well. "It looks like they don't want to go in." Alexander said.

"And for good reason to. Look." Nataku said as he pointed to the window. On the inside there was a bloody hand print that streaked down the window. It looked like someone had tried to get to the window but was dragged away. Alexander gave a hard swallow, took a deep breath, and then proceeded to open the door.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Doesn't it seem strange that they would just leave without telling us?" Ion asked as he, Abel, and Isabella were running to keep up with Raikou.

"I would think it stranger that we are following a wolf to someplace that none of us know of." Abel said.

"Well, maybe he had been to the place before and maybe that is where our memories can be found at." Isabella said. Abel and Ion found it amazing that Isabella could put such faith in an animal she had just met almost forty-eight hours ago. Abel was impressed more with Isabella's agility. She didn't stumble once. She moved almost as fluidly as the wolf they were following.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"This is …" Alexander couldn't find words for what they were staring at. The entire house was trashed and what's more is that there was a lot of blood shed, white fur, and white feathers mixed in with black feathers. There was a big hole in the ceiling where it looked like someone had jumped through it, several broken windows, and broken furniture.

Glass and broken spears were everywhere in sight. "Look two blood trails." Nataku said.

"They were dragged?" Alexander asked.

"Maybe, or they could have dragged themselves because they might be too injured to stand." Nataku said. "Come on." He added as he quickly and quietly started in the direction of the path. Alexander however, spotted something on the ground by the broken table. Walking over to it he saw it was a broken picture frame. It had blood on it so he had to use his bottom of his shirt to wipe it clean.

Alexander about choked on his own breath that seemed to have stuck in his throat. "This is …"

"Alexander!" Nataku called to him. Nataku's voice sounded full of fright. Alexander took the photo out of the frame and ran to where Nataku was at. Nataku was in the kitchen standing next to two bloody bodies on the kitchen floor. It was an adult make and he was holding an adult female. The female had light brown hair, Demon Wolf ears, and Demon Wolf claws. Her light brown hair had been done in piggy tails.

The Male had on a white head band with white crow feathers dangling on the right side. His shirt was torn and he had white wings that came out of his back. They both were wearing normal human clothing but Nataku and Alexander knew that they were of a Demon Wolf Pack and a Demon Crow Flock. "Nataku?" Alexander asked.

"Yes?" Nataku responded.

"He is from a Demon Crow Flock right?" Alexander asked.

"Yes he is." Nataku responded.

"Then how come he has white feathered wings?" Alexander asked.

"Father once said that there are a select few who are born like this. They are looked down upon by the flock because they tend to leave the flock and at times have been known to fall in love with a Demon Wolf." Nataku said. "I know the woman but where are her children?" Nataku asked as he looked around. "This place is full of a bad scent of blood." He added.

"I think you are looking at one of them." Alexander said.

"What?" Nataku asked as he was now looking at his sibling brother with confused eyes.

"Look at this closely." Alexander said as he took out the photo and handed it to Nataku.

Nataku looked at it and almost fell backwards. In the photo were the Female and Male but also Isabella and Alexander. Alexander was being held by the woman and Isabella was being held by the male. "Amazing." Nataku said.

"What's amazing?" Abel said as he was right behind them.

"AHH!" Alexander and Nataku both jumped.

"Sorry, you left without telling us so we got worried." Abel said.

"Alexander! Nataku!" Isabella said as she hugged her brothers.

"Okay this place is covered in blood." Ion said as he joined the group. "And none of the wolves want to come in." Ion added. Then he saw the bodies. "And now I know why." Ion said.

"Who are they?" Isabella asked.

"Here, maybe this photo will tell you." Nataku said. He handed the photo to Isabella and she, Abel, and Ion all looked at it.

"WHAT! NOWAY!" Abel, Ion, and Isabella said at once.

"But I thought that the Demon Wolf Pack and the Demon Crow Flock were enemies?" Abel asked. He, Ion, and Isabella looked to Nataku who ended up having to explain it again.

While he did Alexander went back into the living room and up the stairs to the second floor. The upstairs was like the downstairs. There was blood up here to. He walked until he found two bedrooms. Judging from the fact that one had toys in it and the other one didn't Alexander was able to see that one must had been a room that he and his sister shared and the other was their parents' rooms.

After coming out of the bedroom that he and his sister shared Alexander's eyes fell upon something sticking out from under their parent's bed. Walking slowly over to the bed he got down on his hands and knees. Reaching under the bed he pulled out four books. One pink, one brown, one purple, and one white.

The white book said journal and the Pink one said Diary. The purple and brown books said Photo Album on it. On the inside cover of the Journal there was a name written in blue ink.

_**Yukimura**_

On the inside cover of the Diary was a different name in blue ink

_**Sakura**_

"Alexander!" Abel called as he was going upstairs. "Alexander there you are." Abel said as he spotted the boy sitting on the bed looking at the purple photo album. "What are these?" He asked. Abel sat on the bed and he saw that one of the photos that Alexander was looking at was a photo of a baby boy trying to walk. But it looked like his legs were still to unsteady so his father had a hold of his hands while the small boy proceeded to try and walk. "Oh that is a cute photo." Abel said.

"It must be of me and my father." Alexander said. His voice cracked slightly.

"Well, I bet that was a nice time then." He said. Alexander closed the book and Abel heard a few sobs come from him. "Alexander?" Abel said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Alexander put the book down and jumped into Abel's arms. He began crying and sobbing uncontrollably into Abel's chest. This surprised Abel just a bit.

"Why did they have to kill them?" Alexander asked. "Was it because it was a forbidden love? Or did they just not want a mixing of the birds?" He asked some more in between sobs and cries.

"I'm afraid I don't know that answer." Abel said. He hugged the boy close to him. "But when we find their nest I promise we will get answers aright?" Abel asked. Alexander, still crying gave a nod. "Now why don't we find a bag to put these in?" He suggested.

"Thank you." Alexander said as he let go of Abel and did his best to stop crying.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Alexander and Abel came back into the kitchen where Nataku, Isabella, and Ion were looking around. "What are you guys looking for?" Abel asked.

"Something to cover the bodies up wit." Nataku responded.

"Hey Alexander? I found more photos of Mom and Dad!" Isabella said. "They are in here." She added as she pointed to the ink with blue trim backpack she was carrying. "I took them out of their frames so it would be easier to carry." She added. "What you got in the backpack you are carrying?" She asked as she noticed a blue with pink trim backpack on Alexander's back.

"Oh two photo albums, Dad's Journal, and Mom's Diary." Alexander said with a very pleased smile.

"Sweet." Isabella said. "I'm going to go see what I can find!" She said as she ran and went up stairs.

"Nothing down here. I better go upstairs and look." Ion said.

"I'll go look outside and see to a place that they can be buried." Abel said. He then headed out side,

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Ion and Isabella came down fifteen minutes later with the blankets off the bed in what was once Isabella's and Alexander's parent's room. "I found our old baby blankets and two small stuffed animal rabbits." Isabella said as she pointed to her now slightly fuller backpack.

"Awesome." Alexander said with a smile.

"_WOOF! ….. GRRRR! … WOOF! WOOF!" _The growls and barks of Shiba, Raikou, and Fujin sounded off outside.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: Oh no the wolves didn't want to go in?**_

_**Leki: And now something has got them barking and growling like crazy.**_

_**Yes something does.**_

_**Dane and Leki: What is it?**_

_**I can't tell you yet.**_

_**Leki: Is it good or bad?**_

_**Can't tell you that either.**_

_**Dane: Aw why not?**_

_**Because then it would spoil it for the next chapter.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Oh**_

_**You get it now? It is for suspense.**_

_**Leki: Yep we get it now.**_

_**Dane: Suspense huh? Hmm I like that.**_

_**I knew you guys would. Now why don't we let our readers post a review now.**_

_**Leki: Okay**_

_**Dane: Sounds good to me.**_

_**Well, there you have it fellows. Another day done, another chapter up. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Say Goodnight Dane and Leki.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Goodnight Dane and Leki! Hehehe.**_

_**Oh you guys are funny.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Oh you guys are funny.**_

_**Looks at them strange. Stop it.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Stop it.**_

_**Gets an evil grin. I am a pink pony in a dress and am a nose picker to boot.**_

_**Leki and Dane: I am a pink pony in a dress and am a nose picker to boot. HEY!**_

_**Rolls around on the floor and laughs.**_


	9. Like an Angel

_**Dane: hey we didn't get any reviews on the last chapter.**_

_**I know.**_

_**Leki: Weird, I thought that at least evilangel990 would post a review.**_

_**Well, she got a bit sidetracked. But no worries it does happen.**_

_**Dane and Leki: It does?**_

_**Yeah, you guys may not have known this but I used to have to go out a search for someone that would like to read my stories and review them.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Really?**_

_**Yep. But that was before you two came to live with me.**_

_**Leki: Well, I am glad that we are here now.**_

_**Dane: Me to. I think I would go crazy if this happened a lot.**_

_**That was usually why it took so long to get the stories done.**_

_**Dane: Because people didn't review?**_

_**That's right.**_

_**Leki: Wow bummer.**_

_**But that was the past and this is now. Ruffles Leki and Dane on the head playfully. Now I have two young ones to help speed things along.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Hehehe**_

_**But…**_

_**Leki and Dane: But?**_

_**But, we still need the readers help in reviewing the stories.**_

_**Dane: Yes we do.**_

_**Leki: Without any readers then there will be no reviews.**_

_**That's right.**_

_**Leki: Hey readers?**_

_**Dane: We know you are sometimes busy but maybe you could take the time out to please if at all possible post a review?**_

_**Dane and Leki give their most sadist faces.**_

_**Aw how sweet of you guys.**_

_**Leki: You know she even has it set up for unregistered readers could post a review to.**_

_**Dane: That's right. She wanted to give everyone a chance to review.**_

_**Okay you guys. We need to let the readers read so that they could maybe post a review.**_

_**Leki: Roger!**_

_**Dane: Who's Roger?**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Like an angel**

"_WOOF! ….. GRRRR! … WOOF! WOOF!" _The growls and barks of Shiba, Raikou, and Fujin sounded off outside.

"Raikou!" Isabella said

"Shiba!" Nataku said.

"Fujin!" Alexander said.

They were about to run out to see what was making the wolves act out when Ion manage to rush past them. He stopped at the kitchen doorway. "Stay here." He said. He made sure his cloak was covering him well and then made his way quickly to the front door. He opened the door a tiny bit being careful so the sun does not harm him.

Outside among the fifty or so Demon Crows one stood out. "I am Prince Toga of the Demon Crow Flock." Toga announced loudly.

"What?" Ion said in a low whisper. Nataku, Isabella, and Alexander were watching from the kitchen window. Ion opened the door a little more and was trying to motion for the wolves to get inside.

"Now you got until I count to five to surrender the children. Toga said.

"What should we do?" Isabella asked as she and the other two ran to Ion.

"! …" Toga said and his soldiers all put one foot back.

"I don't know but get the wolves in." Ion said.

"2 …" Toga said and the crows that were perched on the ground, the trees and the Demon Crows al leaned forward as they got ready to strike.

"Raikou." Isabella said as she reached out and pulled her wolf in.

"Shiba come on." Nataku said as he pulled his wolf in.

"Fujin come." Alexander said as he pulled his wolf in. Ion then shut the door.

"3 …" Toga said and every soldier pointed their spears and bow and arrows outward.

Ion stayed leaned against the door. "You guys need to take your wolves and hide now." Ion said as he drew his sword. The three children and wolves kept low and ran up the stairs as quietly as they could.

"4 …" Toga said and he drew his own sword.

"I think you should put that away before you poke your eye out." Abel said as he was walking up behind the large flock. Abel was a smiling his usual goofy smile. Ion peeked out through the window and the children peeked out from the curtain in the upstairs windows.

"Abel." Ion, Nataku, Isabella, and Alexander had all said at the very same time.

"Who are you?" Toga asked as he looked at Abel.

"Oh forgive me. I am Father Abel Nightroad. Who might you be?" Abel asked.

"Is he nuts?" Nataku said. "He is speaking to them like he is inviting them to a tea party." Nataku added.

"Well, father, I am Prince Toga, warrior of the Demon Crow Flock, Enemy of the Demon Wolf Pack, and son of the great Lady Ayami!" Toga said.

'_And Prince of long introductions I see.'_ Abel thought to himself. "Could I trouble you by asking kindly that you leave here?" Abel asked.

The soldiers all laughed including Toga. But when he thrusted his hand out everyone went silent in an instant. "Just who do you think you are talking to? Have you forgotten already?" Toga said. It wasn't so much a question but sarcasm

"Nope, you said that you are Prince Toga, warrior of the Demon Crow Flock, Enemy of the Demon Wolf Pack, and son of the great Lady Ayami. See I can remember." Abel said. "But I just don't want to see you get hurt if you should choose to attack." Abel added.

"Oh? And who is it that I will get hurt by? The children?" Toga asked.

"No." Abel said as he was still smiling.

"The wolves?" Toga asked.

"No but that was a good guess." Abel replied.

"Your hooded comrade in the house?" Toga asked.

"No but he is rather strong." Abel responded as he was still smiling.

"Then who? You?" Toga asked in a joking way. Abel nodded and that made Toga laugh even more. "You will hurt me? Haha!" Toga started to laugh and so did the rest of the flock.

"He doesn't look like the type to hurt others. Does he Raikou?" Isabella said as she was still watching.

Those that knew Abel well knew very well what he really is. Io was the only one there that knew it. _'They aren't Methuselah Abel so be careful.'_ Ion thought to himself.

"Is he really that strong?" Alexander asked himself as he remembered when he first met him.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_(Note: The words that are Italic and underlined means it is from the past.)_

"_Well, it seems that you made it." Abel said._

"_AHH!" The boy screamed from fright._

"_AHH!" Abel screamed because the boy's fright gave him a fright._

"_AHH!" The girl sat up and screamed._

"_AHH!" Abel screamed again._

"_AHH!" The girl screamed when she looked at Abel._

"_AHH!" Abel screamed most likely because the girl did. The two children ran off the bed and bumped into the spare bed as they fell down._

"_What?!" Ion said as he sat up. He sat up at the same time the two children got up._

"_AHH!" The boy screamed._

"_AHH!" Ion screamed _

"_AHH!" The girl screamed. The two kids looked at each other._

"_AHH!" Both kids screamed and went in different directions. The girl ran to Abel and the boy ran to Ion just as Ion was getting out of bed which that act and the boy leaping into his arms caused them to roll and fall off the other end of the bed. While the girl and Abel fell out of the chair._

"_AHH!" Abel screamed as he and the girl hit the floor._

"_AHH!" Ion screamed when the boy looked at him_

"_AHH!" The girl screamed when she looked at Abel._

"_AHH!" The boy screamed when he looked at Ion. Then the two kids dove into the bed that they had woke up from and hid under the covers. Only allowing their eyes to peek out._

_Abel and Ion had gotten up and backed right into each other._

"_AHH!" They both screamed when they turned around and saw each other._

"_AHH!" Both kids screamed from under the blanket._

"_AHH!" Abel and Ion screamed when they heard the children scream._

"_AHH!" The children screamed._

_Abel was about to scream but Ion put his hand over his mouth. "Why did you scream?" Ion asked as he closed his eyes and gave a sigh._

"_Umm well, the boy screamed so I thought something was wrong so I screamed. Then when the girl screamed I screamed again and so did the boy and then it I guess got out of hand." Abel said as he now felt silly for screaming._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Father you must have been drink some secrete whine or something if you think you can take me on." Toga said. "Now run along. We have something important to do." Toga said as he turned away from him. "Time is up!" Toga said.

Abel gave a sigh. "Well, I did warn you." He said.

"What?" Toga said as he turned around. But this time he saw a different side of the man before him. Abel was no longer smiling. If anything he looked like he was angry. He using the tips of his fingers on his right hand he pushed his glasses up. His Blue/grayish eyes seemed to be almost glaring to Toga. Like he was trying to search for a soul in Toga's body but failing to find one.

"Nanomachine - Crusnik 02, Power output 40 activate." Abel said. Once saying that a change began. His eyes became red, his teeth became fangs, his nails turn into claws, and a gigantic scythe made of blood materializes in his hands.

The entire Demon Flock took at least two steps back. That included Toga who had never seen anything like this before. The children in the house were all speechless as their mouths hung open but no sound came out. "Who, What are you?" Yoga demanded as he tried to recompose himself.

"A Crusnik." Abel responded.

"Crusnik?" Toga said.

"Wait I heard of those." Nataku said. "But I never thought I would meet one. This is so cool." Nataku said as he was smiling.

"He is almost like an Angel but without wings." Isabella said.

"I am a Vampire that normally would feed on the blood of other vampires. But I think I can handle fighting on who is not a vampire." Abel said.

"You are that sure of yourself huh?" Toga said. Toga signaled for twenty of his men to attack the Crusnik. The attacking men sprouted black feathery wings and flew right at Abel. Abel dodged them in an instant. _'Whoa he's fast.'_ Toga thought to himself. The twenty attackers were killed off in an instant with his gigantic scythe. Toga removed his cape and signaled the remaining soldiers to attack the ones in the house. They nodded and while half charged from the ground the other half sprouted black feathery wings and charged from the sky with the black Crows.

"No!" Abel said he started to go head them off when something huge hit him and knocked him backwards. Abel looked up from the ground and saw Toga with huge black wings that looked like they were big enough to cover the sun's rays.

"Your fight is with me Crusnik." Toga said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: Whoa!**_

_**Dane: He changed.**_

_**Yes that he did.**_

_**Dane: He looks a bit scary.**_

_**Leki: I know.**_

_**But he only turns scary to the bad guys. After he tries to give them a chance to leave.**_

_**Dane: Really?**_

_**Gives them a nod.**_

_**Leki: But why?**_

_**He doesn't like to be violent and seeks to find a peaceful way to end things without a fight breaking out.**_

_**Leki: Guess that couldn't be done here huh?**_

_**Shakes head.**_

_**Dane: But at least he tried and that is all anyone can do is try.**_

_**That's right Dane.**_

_**Leki: Do you think he can do it?**_

_**Dane: Yeah do you?**_

_**Well, he does have a lot more power then that in him so who knows. But now that the chapter is over the readers need to do one other thing if they would be so kind to do it.**_

_**Dane: Oh yeah.**_

_**Leki: Please post a review! We want to see what happens next.**_


	10. They fly They fight What are they?

_**Well, we got some reviews this time around. Leki and Dane went out to play in the cold. I know they are crazy huh?**_

_**Well, I am here this time to ummm take up space I guess lol.**_

_**I just want you guys to know that if you have any questions just ask. I am sure I might be able to answer them.**_

_**Just don't ask how the world was made because I don't know how. Lol**_

_**Okay, I guess I should let you read the story then.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**They fly.**

**They fight.**

**What are they?**

"To get to them you will have to defeat me first." Toga said. How black wings spread and with just one flap he was in the air and flying right at Abel.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Ion heard a crash upstairs and right as he was about to move to go upstairs arrows and spears came crashing in to the room shattering the windows. They were soon followed by Black crows and the Demon Crows. "Come on!" Ion yelled out as he charged in with his sword. Their spears clashed and even some snapped in two from the force of Ion's attack with his sword. "I won't let you have them!" Ion yelled out.

Upstairs Nataku, Alexander, and Isabella were throwing anything they could pick up at the attackers. The stuff that they threw was things like lamps, tables, toys, pillows, and many other things. They had been forced back in the last bedroom. Nataku closed the door. Alexander and Isabella went to help him hold it shut because the Demon Crows On the other side were trying to break the door down.

"Wait." Alexander said and he ran over to one of the small beds. With little effort he pushed it over to the door.

"Great Idea there bro." Nataku said as he helped pull the pretty heavy bed to the door. Now that they door was blocked they backed up. "It won't last for long." Nataku said.

Isabella went to the window. "There is no way out." She said. "And even if we could get out they would catch us from above." She added.

Nataku looked around the room and spotted a wooden baseball bat, a Tennis racket, and a water gun. "I got an idea." Nataku said. He went over and grabbed the baseball bat and handed Isabella the Tennis racket. "Find something in the toy box to hit." He said. He handed Alexander the empty water gun.

"It's empty!" Alexander said.

"Then fill it up." Nataku said.

"With what?" Alexander asked as he was starting to think Nataku was nuts. Nataku got a sly smirk. "What is that smirk for?" Alexander asked.

"Do you need to go?" Was the only thing Nataku asked and Alexander caught on.

"Will it work?" Alexander asked. His questioned was answered by the cracking of the door. "Guess we will see huh." He said as he unscrewed the end that one would normally fill with water. He then went to the corner of the room While Nataku climbed up onto the bed. He raised the Bat above his head and Isabella had found many things that could be hit by the racquet.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"You are good." Toga said as Abel had blocked every attack he had thrown at him. "But not good enough." He added. With a whistle more then a dozen Crows came down to attack Abel. Abel was trying to fight his way through. However, it was like being in a thick fog because he wasn't able to see a thing. He had barely sensed the attack that came in. Abel dodged it but he felt the cut of the blade strike his arm.

He winced from the now stinging pain that was in his right arm. "What's wrong can't see?" Toga asked as he kept the Crows on Abel while making attack after attack each time Abel was only able to dodge and get small cuts.

Blood leaked out from his cuts. _'I am dodging the deadly attacks is he just playing with me?'_ Abel thought to himself as he had another near miss of the sword. He heard a scream come from inside and that had momentarily distracted him for a short time.

"You really should pay ATTENTION!" Toga yelled as he thrusted his sword out. Abel got struck right in the left shoulder as he dodged a little too late. When Toga pulled his sword back blood started coming out of Abel's wound in his shoulder. It first started as a trickle but in mere seconds the blood flow started to really come in.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Inside Ion had started for the stairs when four arrows struck him in the back. "This won't … stop me." He said as he continued to fight his way up.

Even the children had heard Ion's scream of pain. But they could not go to him. Suddenly a Demon Crow's fist went right through the door making a hole in the center. The hand pulled out and a head came in.

_**THWACK!**_

Nataku had whacked the Demon on the head with the bat.

_**THWACK!**_

Nataku brought his bat upward and whacked the Demon crow right in the face. The Demon Crow pulled out dizzy from the two hits and two more had made the hole larger. One met several hits with hard small to medium size objects that was being hit by Isabella. The other got a face full of wolf piss.

_**THWHACK! THWHACK!**_

Nataku hit both of them upside the head with the bat. Shiba, Raikou, and Fujin stayed back and were ready to attack should the Demon Crows manage to get in.

Just then a flock of Crows crashed in through the windows. The sound of shattering glass could be heard all the way to the stairs. Panic made its way into Ion's soul. However, before he could speed up his fighting he was struck n the upper right leg by a spear. "GAH!" Was the only sound that came out.

Back upstairs the wolves were trying to fight the Crows that had come in through the window.

_**THWHACK! SNAP!**_

"Oh crud." Was all Nataku said as his bat had broken in to pieces when he hit another Demon.

"AHH!" Isabella yelled.

"LET GO" Alexander yelled.

Nataku turned his head and saw his brother and sister being dragged to the window by two Demon Crows. Nataku made to attack them with his own wolf claws. However, someone grabbed his hand and threw him right into a dresser. Now the Demon Crows were having no trouble getting in. Nataku, taking a moment to collect himself was soon grabbed by the throat and raised up in the air. Shiba Came over and sank her teeth into the female Demon Crow's butt. The Demon Crow yelled out from the pain.

Raikou and Fujin attacked the ones trying to pull Alexander and Isabella out of the window. The two wolves bit down hard on the two male's private area. Both Male Demon Crows yelled out and was forced to let go of Alexander and Isabella.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Uhh … where am I?" Ookami asked as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurred but only for a couple of minutes. He felt lightheaded and his body felt as if he had been thrown off a cliff and had somehow survived.

"Well, it was about time you woke up." Ayami said.

Ookami growled. He didn't need to see the wretched beast to know her voice. "Why did you bring me hear you old bat?" Ookami asked. His voice low and threatening. His Aqua blue eyes flaring at Ayami. His skin was battered and bruised, He could smell a small trace of his own blood on him. That meant he had cuts somewhere on his body. But because of the pain he was in he couldn't tell where.

"Now is that anyway to speak to a young lady?" Ayami asked as she got closer. Ookami tried to lunge at her but found his hands, neck, waist, and feet were chained to the wall that he was held against. She brought her right hand up to his face. Lightly touching his cheek she got closer.

Her touch sent an uneasy shiver throughout Ookami's entire body. He then felt her lips press forcefully against his. Ookami was struggling to get her way. Her tongue had managed to force its way into his mouth and was now trying to get his tongue to play with hers. She then brought her knee up and placed it forcefully and very hard into his private. She did not remove her knee and Ookami was not going to let her take him. He knew all to well what she does to the male wolves that were brought to her alive. Then his instinct kicked in and he bit down hard on her tongue.

This painful act forced her to back off. She could taste her own blood on her tongue and that angered her. She smacked Ookami hard a cross the face. She then walked away only stopping to say something to the guards in the room. "Be sure you give him a harsh beating before you kill him " She then left and the four guards, all of which had whips and small clubs with spikes sticking out walked over to Ookami who could only do nothing but take it.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Seeing what was happening something inside of Alexander and Isabella snapped. A mysterious ore sounded their entire body. This strange feeling seemed to make the Demon Crows, the wolves, and Nataku look at the two kids on the other side of the room. Ion had just made it to the room they were in just in time to see Alexander and Isabella go through a change.

Pure white wings came sprouting out of their backs, their nails grew to the length of Wolf demon nails, their ears became wolf like, and even though their eyes stayed the same color the pupils became more bird like. Their teeth grew a set of fangs and their ore surrounding their bodies glowed white around them. When the change was over Alexander and Isabella looked the same and yet they did not look the same. "What are they mixed with?" Ion asked.

The Demon Crows started to attack the children. But with their strength, agility, and flying abilities Alexander and Isabella were slaying the Demon Crows left and right. "Well, now we know exactly why The Demon Crow Flock have taken a fancy to them." Nataku said as he walked to Ion who was bleeding from his injuries but would be alright.

"We do?" Ion asked as he could not tear his eyes away from the blood shed that was happening before their very eyes'.

"It is because their existence is a threat to the entire Demon Flock." Nataku explained.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Screeches can be heard all the way outside. Toga and Abel stopped fighting and looked to the house. The Demon Crows were exiting faster then when they entered "What's happening!" Toga yelled as his troupes ran past him looking as if they were scared of their own shadows.

"Those kids have--" One tried to explain.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Concern swept over Abel as he seen the house go up in flames. Toga took this as a signal to retreat. Abel began to change back as he was running towards the house. Fear set in as he thought that he wouldn't be able to save any of them. He stopped when he seen some figures coming out. For a second there he thought that they were the Demon Crow soldier. But when he seen three wolves coming up beside them he was relieved to find that it was Ion and the three children.

When they came into better view Ion was carrying the unconscious bodies of Alexander and Isabella. "What happened?" He asked as he ran to them and relieved Ion of One of the children. Nataku was carrying their backpacks.

"I'll tell you later. Let's find some shady spot." Ion said as he started walking. Actually limping.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, I think that went well.**_

_**At least you guys now know what Alexander and Isabella are mixed with. But then you probably guessed it already from the chapter before this one. Lol.**_

_**Now that this chapter is done I think I could use a drink of my pop.**_

_**I am so thirsty and writing this much is a lot to accomplish when a person is thirsty.**_

_**So while I go and get a drink please don't forget to post a review.**_

_**Remember, if you have any questions feel free to ask away.**_


	11. Now what?

_**Well, I am glad to see that we have gotten some more reviews and that you two were able to play outside and stay out of any serious trouble. Leki and Dane Blush. But Leki you know I don't like you climbing trees.**_

_**Leki: I know.**_

_**Then why did you climb the tree?**_

_**Leki: Because it is fun. It was saying climb me.**_

_**Dane: I didn't hear anything.**_

_**Leki: Shhhh…**_

_**Dane: Don't you Shhhh… me!**_

_**Leki: Shhhh…**_

_**Dane: I'll punch you.**_

_**Sighs. Leki trees don't talk and Dane no hitting.**_

_**They stick their tongues out at each other.**_

_**Sighs again. Well they are brother and sister. So I guess it is normal to act like this.**_

_**Then whispers. Of course me and my older brother slugged each other on the arm when we argued and me and my older sister got into a hair pulling fight.**_

_**Dane: Hey? What are you whispering about?**_

_**Leki: Yeah what?**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**Dane: Tell us or we will ummm… We will uhh ….**_

_**Leki: Tickle her?**_

_**Dane: Yeah we will tickle you.**_

_**They get their hands ready to tickle as they start walking towards me.**_

_**Ehhh Oh look a flying pink monkey in doll clothes and riding in a car! Points behind them.**_

_**Leki: Where!**_

_**Dane: Really?**_

_**They look away.**_

_**On to the story! Runs off and hides.**_

_**Dane: Hey!**_

_**Leki: She's getting away!**_

_**They come to search for me.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Now what?**

The night was a starless night as the clouds blanketed the night sky. There was some flashing of lightning evident in them. Cain was outside the Demon Crows' nest speaking to Isaak on his tiny hidden microphone.

"You there Isaak?" Cain asked.

"_Yes Master I am here."_

"Did you find out anything on those children?"

"_Yes, they are a very unique mix breed. It seems that may be why the Crows want them to be killed."_

Cain saw Toga and what was left of his troupes returning by air. "It seems that things have gotten more interesting here." Cain said as he then turned off his Microphone and went back inside.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Toga? How did it go? Did you kill them?" Ayami asked. Toga went down onto both knees and hugged his mother's legs like he was a small child. "What's wrong?" She asked as she never seen her son do this before.

"Cain was right. That guy is a Crusnik." Toga said. "I don't know what went on inside the house but from what my men told me it wasn't good." Toga added.

"I see." Ayami said. Her voice had a slight bit of annoyance present in it as she walked away from her son who was still on his knees.

"I am sorry mother. I'll try again if you want me to." Toga said.

Ayami started pacing the ground. "No, we knew it would be just a matter of time before their true power would surface." Ayami said. She looked at her son and saw the look he had on his face. It was a look that showed that he thought he had failed. Ayami walked back over to her son. She knelt down and hugged him. "It is alright Toga darling." She said. "You will get another chance alright?" She asked. She felt him nod into her shoulder. She let him go and brushed the hair from his delicate skin. "Now why don't you go and rest." She suggested.

"Yes mother." Toga said as he stood up and left the room.

"Tell, me what you found out." Ayami said as she could sense that someone was in the room with her.

A young Demon Crow with long black hair part of which covered his left eye came out from the shadows and bowed down before Ayami. "Haku what do you have for me?" Ayami asked.

Haku was the youngest brother of Kira and Rivera He had scars all over his body. And a scar that has blinded his left eye. "Master, my siblings and I found Cain was outside talking to someone." Haku said.

"Really? Who was he talking to?" Ayami asked.

"We don't know. We couldn't see the person but could hear the person." Haku answered.

If Ayami was concerned about this fact she did really well in hiding it from the young soldier. "Thank you Haku. Continue with the watch." Ayami said.

"Yes master." Haku replied and in a single second he was gone.

Ayami went over to her thrown and sat down. She began petting one of her crows who was perched on the arm of her chair. "Things have just gotten more interesting my pet." She said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Cain had stepped out in front of Toga who looked to be pretty pissed off. Cain smiled at Toga who did not return the favor. Toga just walked around Cain. "You failed didn't you?" Cain asked in a sort of taunting way. Toga stopped for a moment then kept going.

"My brother doesn't like other pointing out what he already knows. Kana said as she came out of the shadows and walked to Cain. Kana was a very young and pretty female. Many of the flock wanted her and not just for love. But they were all too afraid of what her mother and brother would do to them if they even looked at her in a certain way.

"You must be Ayami's daughter then." Cain said as he looked at Kana. Kana had on a two piece outfit that was covered in black feathers. The two piece outfit showed off her figure very well. She had on knee high boots and her long black hair was soft and braided in a ponytail.

"What is it that you want?" She asked as she was trying to use her body to flirt with Cain. Cain just smiled and walked away. "Hey!" Kana yelled "What is your deal?" She yelled.

"Nothing, I just don't wish to be killed is all." Cain replied as he walked out of sight.

"Grrr! Men!" Kana said.

"Kana." Toga said as he came up behind her from another tunnel.

"Brother." Kana said as she was surprised that Toga was behind her. Toga walked up to his sister. Placing an arm around her he glared in the direction that Cain went. "What's wrong?" Kana asked.

"Don't go near him again." Toga said. "He can not be trusted." Toga added.

"Yeah but that's what makes him so cute." Kana said in a voice that was as innocent as a small child's voice.

"Come on." Toga said. He and Kana walked in the other direction.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

It had taken a whole twenty-four hours before Ion was sure he would be okay to walk. Alexander and Isabella had been questioned many times over if they knew how or remembered what happened after the Demon Crows grabbed them. Both swore up and down repeatedly that they didn't remember.

"So when do we leave?" Nataku asked after they ate and was about to go to sleep for a short time.

"Tonight." Abel said.

"The sooner we are able to get moving the better." Ion said. "And it will be easier to travel by night." He added.

They were in the same cave that they had spent the night in before finding the house. The children were busy looking at the photos so they didn't see three shadows move. However, Abel and Ion did. Abel went to try and see who it was while Ion stayed behind. He made it to the entrance but didn't see anything. He looked around before going back inside. Just above the cave entrance was the three Demon Crows that were sent to follow them. When they thought it was safe they instructed Kota to stay here while they went to go tell their master what they know.

An hour had past and it began to rain. Kota still did not move from the top of the cave. "Are you really going to stay up here?" Abel asked as he came up just six feet away from Kota who jumped and actually lost his balance. He would have surely fallen off had Abel not saved him. "Watch your step there." Abel said. Kota just ran around to the other side. He wanted to keep his distance. "Why are you following us?" Abel asked.

"I-I don't know." Kota said as fear crept in. "O-orders." He added. Kota's black hair that normally stuck up all over the place was plastered flat against his head because of the rain. His clothes were soaked to the bone and he was shivering. Kota didn't know if he was shivering more out of fear or the fact that he was wet and the wind was making him cold.

"What is your name?" Abel asked as he could see that the young Demon Crow was afraid.

"K-K-K-Kota." Kota stammered out.

Abel gave a soft smile. "You are not the type to want to fight anyone are you?" Abel said. Kota gave a nervous but truthful nod. "You saw the fight at the field." Abel added. Again Kota nodded. Abel sighed as he at least now figured out why this one was so afraid.

"You are s-s-scary." Kota said.

"I know." Abel replied.

"But not as scary as your brother." Kota said.

"What? You saw Cain?" Abel asked as this really surprised him. Kota then quickly explained how they came across Cain and everything else. When he was done Abel frowned even more. "I see." Was the only thing he said.

"I-I-I need to go!" Kota said. Before Abel could say anything to stop him Kota had already flown off. Abel decided he would go back inside and tell Ion what had went on.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Is laughing because Dane and Leki had finally got to tickle me."**_

_**Dane: Do you give?**_

_**Yes! Yes I give!**_

"_**Leki and Dane stop tickling me and allow me to get up."**_

_**Leki: Hey I don't think we have to worry about Kota being a threat.**_

_**Dane: Yeah but won't Ayami be mad if she finds out that Kota squealed?**_

_**Most likely.**_

_**Dane: What will she do to him?**_

_**Leki: Will she kill him?**_

_**I don't know. It all depends on if Kota tells on himself or not.**_

_**Leki: Well, I hope he will be okay.**_

_**Dane: But at least now Abel knows where his brother might be at.**_

_**Yep he will.**_

_**Dane: But it is sad that the Alexander and Isabella don't remember what happened to them.**_

_**Leki: Yeah.**_

_**Well, that is how it can be sometimes.**_

_**Leki: Really?**_

_**Yes, after all that is how it is sometimes with people who have a split personality problem.**_

_**Leki: Oh so it is like their instincts kicked in.**_

_**Bingo!**_

_**Dane: Well, I think that this is cool.**_

_**Leki: Me to.**_

_**Me three. Lol. But I think that we need to see what the readers will think about this chapter. Wouldn't you agree? Leki and Dane nod.**_


	12. Journy to the top

_**Well, finally.**_

_**Dane: Finally what?**_

_**Finally the next chapter is up.**_

_**Dane and Leki stop playing with their toys.**_

_**Leki: That's good. I was getting tired of the wait.**_

_**Well, at least you won't have to wait any longer.**_

_**Dane: So long as fan doesn't mess up someplace else right?**_

_**That's right.**_

_**Leki gets up and stretches."**_

_**Leki: Well, I hope we did get to rusty from the wait.**_

_**Well, if we did then our readers will tell us**_

_**Dane: We should probably let them get to the story now.**_

_**Leki: Yeah we should.**_

_**Leki sits back down and he and Dane go back to playing with their toys.**_

_**Okay …. Well, while you guys read I will go get a drink.**_

_**Walks off into the kitchen.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Journey to the top**

The three Demon Crows that were keeping an eye on Abel, Ion, Isabella, Nataku, and Alexander were sheltered under tree hidden just enough so that no one could see them but they could see the cave well. All three Demon Crows were soaked and shivering from the rain. But they knew that if they failed to do their job their queen would have their heads. One of the three was female. Her nice long hair was now wet and flat against her head. The other was a boy all three looked now older then fourteen. Kota had just finished explaining what had gone on between him and Abel.

"Kota, he could have killed you." The girl said.

"So now he knows that we are following them." The boy said as he gave a sigh and a shake of his head. "She will kill us for sure now." He added.

"Youji I don't think she will and Natasha if he wanted to kill me he would have let me fall." Kota said.

"True." Natasha said.

"How do you know that Mistress Ayami won't kill us?" Youji asked.

"Well, she won't if we don't tell right?" Kota asked. "I am not going to tell." Kota said. "What about you two?" He asked. Youji and Natasha looked at one another then back to Kota and shook their heads. "Well, than that settles it. We will keep following them and we will be more careful." Kota said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

The next night was when Ion, Abel, Nataku, Isabella, and Alexander had started the journey to the top of the Mountain. It looked a lot easier then what it really was. The wolves had no trouble getting up the path and the children helped Ion and Abel get up. "Now I know another reason why no one goes up here or comes back." Abel said.

"Why's that?" Nataku asked as Abel took his hand and he along with Alexander started pulling Abel up.

"Because no one is able to go up or down this easily. So even if they did get up they probably wouldn't be able to get back down." Abel Replied.

The higher up they went the more times they had to stop because air does get thinner the higher up you go. So they had to stop and let their bodies get used to the change.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Well, look at that." Natasha said.

"Heh they had to stop again." Youji said. Natasha and Youji had to keep from laughing since they didn't want to be found out. "Natasha? Let's go report what is going on so far. Kota you stay here." Youji instructed.

"Alright." Natasha said. She and Youji allowed their wings to spread and took off into the sky.

Kota just watched the group or mostly Abel. _'They won't make it if they go up that way. But what should I do?'_ Kota thought to himself as he watched on. Kota was so lost in his thoughts of what to do that he didn't know that Abel had spotted him. _'How can I help them out and not have it be known that I did? How?'_ Kota thought as he finally decided he would help them but he didn't know how he should.

Then he saw that he was being noticed by Abel. Half of him wanted to run and hide, half wanted him frozen to the spot he was in, and half wanted to tell Abel how they can get up to the nest a lot easier. Finally he decided. He started to motion with his head to try and tell Abel that he needed to tell him something. Abel got what he was trying to say.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Excuse me; I am going to go see about another way up." Abel said. "You guys just rest here and I'll be back." Abel said as he then walked off. The children got out the photo albums and started looking at them.

When Abel had reached where Kota was at Kota was not there but he was a little more ways off and whistled to Abel. Abel went to where they would be more hidden. "Well, I am glad to see you have survived the rain Kota." Abel said as he was relieved to see the boy is still alive.

Kota was taken back by this. No one had ever cared for him like this before. Abel saw the look of surprise and smiled warmly at the boy. "I guess that you get the bad end of things a lot." Abel said.

"You won't make it." Kota said.

"What?" Abel asked as he was surprised by what he just said.

"You won't make it going up that way." Kota said. "The Demon Crows' nest is deep under ground. The top is mostly where our Crows enter in at. It is easier for them because thin air does not bother them." Kota said.

"I see." Abel said. Hearing this put a snag in things. A big snag in things.

"You won't forget about this mission will you?" Kota asked.

"I'm sorry but we have a job to do." Abel said.

Kota smirked. "Then use this way." He said as he walked over to a spot that was covered by tall grass and rocks. He moved the rocks and parted the grass.

"Is that?" Abel started to say as he saw a large hole in the solid rock.

"It is one of the many ways in to the Demon Crows' nesting area." Kota said. "I don't know if they are still down there but at least you will know the way in." Kota said.

"Thank you Kota." Abel said as he went over and patted the boy on his head.

Kota smiled. It felt weird that he would be smiling when he knew that if it was ever found out that he had helped them then he would be killed. "What's wrong?" Abel asked as he watched Kota's smile become a frown.

"Don't say that I helped you." Kota said. "We are always near enough so we can hear your every word." Kota added. "If they find me out they … they …" Kota couldn't say it.

"Don't worry I won't say a word." Abel said. "Well, I better go and tell my friends that we are going in a new direction." Abel said. He started walking away.

"Wait!" Kota said. Abel stopped and looked at the boy. "You know my name but I don't know yours." Kota asked as a small smile formed on his face.

Abel returned the smile. "It is Abel." Abel replied. He then turned and walked away. Right When Abel had disappeared Natasha, Youji, and another figure came up behind Kota. The figure grabbed Kota and took off down the hole.

"You shouldn't have done it Kota." Natasha said as she followed down the hole.

"Now you will surely get it." Youji said as he followed behind Natasha.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: Oh man Kota got caught.**_

_**Dane: I hope nothing happens to him.**_

_**Both Leki and Dane look worried.**_

_**I hope that Ion, Abel, Nataku, Alexander, and Isabella take the way that Kota told Abel about.**_

_**Dane: Oh yeah me to.**_

_**Leki: If they don't then they won't make it.**_

_**Maybe.**_

"_**Dane and Leki look at me.**_

_**Leki: What do you mean maybe?**_

_**Dane looks at Leki.**_

_**Dane I think she means that we as well as the readers will have to wait for the next chapter.**_

_**That is what I mean. Plus I want to see what the readers have to say about this chapter.**_

_**Dane: I almost forgot.**_

_**Leki: Okay readers you know what to do. If you don't review I am going to put snakes in your beds.**_

_**Whispers to everyone. No he won't.**_


	13. Down into the Depths

_**Leki: Sass?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**Leki: We are glad that your tooth wasn't badly damaged.**_

_**Oh thank you.**_

_**Dane: Yeah it was just a fractured filling.**_

_**Leki: I didn't even know fillings could fracture.**_

_**Well, you wanna know something?**_

_**Dane and Leki: What?**_

_**Neither did I.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Hehehe**_

_**But did you guys like my Aunts house?**_

_**Dane: Yes we did.**_

_**Sorry we couldn't get the next chapter up. But my Aunt doesn't have internet.**_

_**Dane: Yeah otherwise we would have had ten chapters up.**_

_**Ten?**_

_**Dane: Well, maybe not that many in one week.**_

_**Yeah much better.**_

_**Leki: But it was a ten hour drive wasn't it? To get to Georgia I mean.**_

_**That's right it was.**_

_**Dane: Man I slept most of the way.**_

_**Leki: Oh me to.**_

_**I would have but my mom kept asking me to read the signs. Reading signs in the dark is hard. Even harder when she stops just a bit after the sign and asks me to read it.**_

_**Dane and Leki giggle.**_

_**Well, we need to let them read this chapter.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Okay!**_

_**It is going to be pretty good.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Yes, so go read please.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Down into the Depths**

"Are you sure we should go this way?" Nataku asked.

"Yes I am very sure." Abel replied.

Abel, Alexander, Isabella, Ion, Nataku, and the three wolves were crawling, stumbling, and even sliding down a dark small hole. It felt very cold and damp. But none of them said a word about being cold if they were cold. The tunnel at times opened up enough for them to stop and take a break to stand up and stretch.

Stopping for a third time Ion asked the same question. "How did you find this place?" Ion asked.

"I already told you." Abel said. "I was walking and almost fell right into it." They all said at the exact same time that Abel did.

"I'm surprised that we didn't meet any attacks." Nataku said. He leaned back against that hard cold surface of the cave wall. He placed his hands behind his head and his left leg crossed over top of his right knee. Nataku then closed his eyes.

"Attacks? There is that many?" Abel asked. Nataku nodded. "Oh wow." Abel said as he looked around like a flock would pop out right now.

"Don't worry." Nataku said. "There aren't any here. I don't think there will be anytime soon." He added. Shiba was lying down next to him. Fujin was lying next to Alexander who was sitting with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around his knees.

Isabella was standing and kind of pacing around so she could stretch her legs. Raikou was sitting down. His head and eyes followed Isabella as she paced. "How do you know this?" She asked as she stopped long enough to get an answer.

Nataku opened one eye and smirked. "What a silly question." He said as he closed his eye. If he would have had his eye still open he would have saw the look on Isabella's face. The look showed she was confused, offended, and annoyed at the same time. "I am a wolf Demon." Nataku said. "And last time I checked you are to Isabella." Nataku said.

"Huh?" Isabella said. Annoyance and Offence left her face but confusion remained.

Nataku giggled slightly. He then pushed off the wall and sat straight up. His left leg was bent on the floor sideways. But his right knee remained as it was before. His Aqua blue eyes stared up at Isabella. "Their scent is so faint one might guess that this hasn't been used for about two weeks maybe even less time then that." Nataku said.

"Huh?" Were the only words that came from her slightly open mouth.

Nataku's smirk widened. "You have much to learn. Try closing your eyes and breathing slowly in through your nose." He instructed. Isabella gave a slow nod. She closed her eyes' and slowly breathed in through her nose.

"The wolf packs have a good sense of smell." Ion said.

"But then why could only Nataku sense it and not the other two?" Abel asked.

Ion looked away from Nataku and Isabella to look right at Abel. He then turned his eyes away to watch as Nataku gave some more instructions to using her sense of smell. "Who knows. I like to believe that those animal instincts would come naturally to them." Ion said. "But most likely when they lost their memories they lost their instincts as a wolf as well." Ion added.

"I see." Was the only thing that Abel said. "So now they are about as normal as humans." He added.

"It would seem so." Ion said.

"I can smell it!" Isabella said in an excited voice. "You were right Nataku!" She said. "Even the blood smell in here is faint." She added.

"See I -- wait blood smell?" Nataku asked.

"Yeah it is very faint so it must be from a week ago." She said. Nataku sniffed around.

"Hmmm." Nataku said He stood up and started walking around. "It is faint that's for sure." Nataku said. "But …" He stopped and walked over to Shiba who sat up and waited for instructions. Going down to one knee he spoke. "Shiba seek out the smell of blood." Nataku said. Shiba got up and instantly started sniffing around.

"Nataku?" Isabella said.

Nataku stood up straight. He had a very serious and scary look in his eyes. "The blood is faint but not old." Nataku said.

"What?" Abel asked as this was surprising news.

"How recent is it?" Ion asked as he stood up.

"It smells like maybe thirty minutes or less before we reached here." Nataku responded. "It's not my father's blood or any wolf's blood." He added.

"Crows blood." Alexander said.

"I think so." Nataku said. "You should instruct Raikou and Fujin to seek out the blood." Nataku added. Alexander and Isabella nodded and in seconds everyone was trying to find where the scent was starting at and where it was headed.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"You are a traitor." Tahoma said as he dragged a badly beaten Kota into a small room where a dying Ookami was at.

"I was returning the favor!" Kota yelled.

"Returning what? The Favor!" Tahoma was even more enraged. He started to beat Kota even more. As much as Kota wanted to scream out in pain he didn't. Ookami watched on. He felt bad for Kota. But he didn't know exactly what Kota did to deserve this punishment. So he just watched. Youji and Natasha watched on.

"Go send out a message." Tahoma yelled to Youji and Natasha who both jumped from hearing the soldier's rage. "Tell, Lady Ayami what has happened and tell her to please forgive me for convincing her to take in my weakling brother." Tahoma said. Youji and Natasha stood there. "I said go!" Tahoma yelled.

"Yes sir!" Youji and Natasha both yelled and ran out of the room as fast as their feet would allow in such narrow passages. Kota was beaten for what felt like many years.

Tahoma then left Kota on the ground coughing and choking from having the wind knocked out of him from so many hits to his chest and stomach. It took a few minutes but Kota was able to push himself into a sitting position. His mouth and nose was bleeding so bad that Ookami could barely see where it was that the blood started at. His left wing was at and odd angle which showed that it was broken.

"So, you are the one that was rumored to have been raised by humans then." Ookami said as it had just clicked that he remembered hearing that there was a baby Demon Crow who had gotten himself lost and was picked up by some humans who were just passing through.

"Yeah." Kota said as his lungs were filling with a little more air with each breath he took. "But you should know that. Since it was you guys that killed them." Kota said. "You killed them because they were humans!" He yelled. But he clutched his chest when he yelled and his breathing was shuddered. He knew from the twinge of pain her felt that he had of had some broken bones.

"So that was what you were told." Ookami said in a mumbled voice.

"It's the truth isn't it?" Kota asked once his chest stopped hurting. "Answer me." Kota demanded when Ookami did not answer him right away.

"You know we have half breeds in our pack right? Or we had them in our pack." Ookami said.

"Yeah, so what." Kota said.

"So believe me when I tell you that they are half wolf and half human." Ookami said. Kota's eyes went wide with surprise. Or at least the right one did since the left eye was so black and blued that it was starting to swell shut. "So we don't kill humans. WE don't even fight them unless we feel threatened. But even then Kota we try to look for an opening to leave." Ookami said.

"What?" Kota asked as he did not believe what he heard. "You are lying." He said. Ookami shook his head. "Okay then who killed the only parents I have ever known? They were only passing by when they found me and took me in as their own. So if you didn't kill them then …" Kota had to stop. The pain in his chest was getting worse and he hasn't even gotten his full wind back yet.

"Why don't you ask Tahoma that." Ookami replied. He watched the boy struggle to get his wind back and to stop the pain. "Try taking slower breaths." Ookami said.

After a few painful slower breaths Kota's body seemed to loosen up as he got his wind back. "Th-thanks." Kota said as he leaned against the wall.

"Tell, me Kota why is it that you still stay here?" Ookami asked. "I had heard what you had said and I know that you don't like to be bad. So why do you stay?" He asked again.

"Because, this is my family." Kota answered but he didn't sound like he wanted to be here.

"Really? Family huh? Some family." Ookami said.

"Hey now, they care about me." Kota said. "They do." He repeated as he drew his knees up only to wince when his right leg started to hurt.

"Tell me Kota, are your wings truly black or were they spray painted by Tahoma to look black because they are white? Are you really pure crow blood? Because if you are then you must have a serious nail biting problem." Ookami said.

Kota couldn't help but to wonder how Ookami knew this much about him. "If you ask me Kota I would be trying to find out who my family really is." Ookami stated. Kota got to his feet just then. His whole body informed him that he was in pain but he ignored that as he was digging around the room for something.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"These wolves certainly can run." Alexander said as they were all running and even sliding down the tunnels with the wolves in the lead.

"Something isn't right. There shouldn't have been that much blood by the third tunnel." Nataku said.

"Kota …" Abel said as he was starting to think that Kota got in big trouble for doing the right thing.

They reached the end and because the tunnel had been so slippery with blood and dampness they collided right into some Demon Crows. "Oops." Nataku said as they were looking at the angered Demons.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"It seems that the boy Kota was not worth taking in after all." Ayami said as a black Crow was crowing to here.

"I told you we shouldn't have taken in that vermin." Kana said.

"So you did my dear." Ayami said.

"He was nothing but trouble." Kana added.

"That he was." Ayami said. "But no matter. We are safely at our new home. So let's relax a while." Ayami said.

"Brother why are you looking so melancholy?" Kana asked as she looked at Toga.

"Maybe he is upset because he didn't kill them." Cain said as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here still?" Toga demanded as he glared at Cain. "Why did he have to come anyways?" Toga asked.

"Oh relax son. He has been great help to us." Ayami said.

"I just came to say that I need to take my leave for now. I have some things to take care of." Cain said.

"Alright. But hurry back." Ayami said. Cain then left.

"Shall we eat?" Ayami suggested. "Toga?" She asked.

"I guess." Toga replied.

"Kana?" Ayami asked. But there was no response. "Kana? Kana?" Ayami then realized Kana was gone. Toga got up and was about to go after his sister but Ayami stopped him. "Let her have some fun." She said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Cain just walked right past Kana who was waiting for him outside the cave. "You are going to get in trouble you know." Cain said when Kana started following him.

"So, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Kana said.

"If you say so." He said as he kept going.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Isabella and Abel had somehow got separated from the others when fleeing from the Demon Crows. They were still fleeing because they were still being chased. Raikou was right behind them. "Do you have any idea on where we are?" Isabella asked.

"Not a clue." Abel said. "But keep going." He said.

They ran on and on while else where Nataku, Ion, and Alexander were just as lost. They had run into a dead end with no way to back track. The Demon Crows were closing in on them. Shiba and Fujin were growling and bearing their fangs at the enemy. Tahoma step forward and Nataku could smell the Crow blood on him. But that wasn't all he smelled on him. "Father." Nataku said as it was also his father's blood he smelled.

"So you are that things' son." Tahoma said. Nataku stood straight and if Ion and Alexander didn't know any better they could have sworn they heard Nataku growl. "Wasn't he the leader of your little pack? If he was then that would make you a Prince." Tahoma said as he bowed teasingly. The other Crows laughed.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Crap! Dead end!" Isabella said.

"Isabella if I die will you be sure to bury me someplace on a hill top?" Abel asked.

"Sure, except there would be one problem with that." Isabella said. Raikou was growling ad bearing her fangs at the Demon Crows that were drawing closer.

"What would that be?" Abel asked as they backed all the way against the wall.

"How would I do that if I will be most likely dead to?" Isabella asked.

"Dear Isabella you mustn't think like that." Abel said.

"Me? What about you! You were the one making final requests!" Isabella yelled.

Just then a wall opened up behind them and lots of tiny things in little white balls had started flying out and exploded upon hitting the ground.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Stop laughing!" Nataku yelled and he started to charge at Tahoma when the wall behind him, Ion, and Alexander opened up. Someone smelling of fresh blood came running out and charged head on at the birds as he dropped whit little balls that exploded.

Several of the Demon birds cried out as the powered substance stung their eyes and some even coughed and gagged because it got into their mouths and was clogging their throats. Even Tahoma was affected. None of them had time to think because the stranger shoved them all through the opening behind them. Once everyone was in safely he shut the hole up.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"What the--" Isabella said.

"Kota" Abel said as Kota was behind them smiling. "I am glad you are safe." Abel said as he smiled.

"A Demon Crow!" Isabella yelped.

"It is alright he was the one that showed me the entrance." Abel said.

"Really?" Isabella asked. Kota smirked and nodded.

"Kota what did they--" Abel was cut off when Kota got out and shoved them in. Raikou followed but still growled at Kota.

Once he had them inside Kota shut the hole up. "Come on I'll explain everything on the way." Kota said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Father!" Nataku yelled out as he hugged his dad who was having a hard time keeping awake.

"What happened?" Alexander asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Ookami said. Everything was explained in just minutes. The first to speak after that was Ion.

"So they are no longer here?" He asked. Ookami nodded. As they got outside and was standing on a cliff.

"Well, that is okay. We can start our pack over now. I know it will take a long time but … Father!" Nataku yelled out as Ookami was just hit by several spears. His body fell to the ground. Tahoma was standing on the top of the cave entrance. He started laughing.

"That traitor is pretty good with powders. But once I kill you guys I will find him and kill him." Tahoma said.

"No need to find me I am here." Kota said as he Abel, and Isabella came out the same place that the others did before them.

"Ookami." Abel said as he and Isabella went over to the others.

"Tell me the truth brother. Did you kill my parents? What am I really? If you guys aren't my family then where is my real family?" Kota asked as he yelled. Tahoma started to laugh. "STOP LAUGHING!" Kota yelled. He then grabbed his chest and remembered the slow breathing Ookami told him to do when his chest was pressured.

"Well, you seemed to have figured it out." Tahoma said.

"Figured what out?" Ion asked.

"Kota figured out that he is a Half-Breed." Ookami said. "Half Demon Crow and Half Human."

This news took everyone by surprise.

"Those humans that took you in were your grandparents. They only took you in because we killed your real parents. Chester knew it was forbidden to love a human. But let's face it the ones with pure white feathers on their wings never listen. So we killed them both and would have killed you had we knew of you at that time." Tahoma explained.

"But they didn't know about him for four years. When they did find out. They were sent to kill him and his grandparents." Ookami said.

"Yes but at a moment of weakness I couldn't kill you so I spray painted your wings black and brought you home. I realize now it was a mistake." Tahoma said. "A mistake I must fix now." He added.

Kota whistled and just then about twenty rare white Crows came and attack Tahoma. "At least now I know why that whenever I whistled wrong the rare white crows came. But I guess this time it was the right whistle." Kota said as he watched Tahoma fall to the ground.

"I will not be stopped." Tahoma yelled as he got up and charged right for Kota. But Ookami got up and shoved Kota out of the way. Tahoma and Ookami were about to go off the cliff together when Tahoma grabbed Kota's leg and took the small boy with them.

"Father!" Nataku yelled

"KOTA!" Abel and Isabella yelled. But when they looked down they didn't see anything.

"We need to get down there." Ion said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

It took them some time but they managed to get down to the bottom and made it around within two hours. But when they got there it was a bad sight. Ookami and Tahoma's bodies lain splattered on the ground but Kota's body was nowhere to be seen. Abel looked up and saw a possible place where Kota could have hit at and even though he didn't want to go up there his feet were taking him up to that small ledge.

When he reached the spot he saw blood and white feathers. But what was strange about the blood and white feathers was how they showed that he had either been dragged or he dragged himself then flew away. Which ever it was Kota's body was not there. Abel sighed as he hoped that Kota was okay.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: Okay now where is he?**_

_**Where's whom?**_

_**Dane: Kota. Where is Kota?**_

_**Oh, can't tell you.**_

_**Leki: Why not?**_

_**I think you already know why.**_

_**Leki: I do?**_

_**Dane: He does?**_

_**You guys know my answer as to why because I always say that it would spoil things for the readers.**_

_**Dane: and Leki: Oh.**_

_**Dane: That makes sense I guess.**_

_**Leki: Yep. But when will they face off against Ayami?**_

_**Don't know.**_

_**Leki and Dane: You sure?**_

_**Yes, I haven't thought that far yet. But before you ask anymore things why don't we let the readers post a review so that we can then make the next chapter.**_

"_**Both Dane and Leki nod and smile.**_


	14. A new Direction

_**Dane: Man this has been hard.**_

_**Leki: I agree.**_

_**What has been hard?**_

_**Leki: Our test was.**_

_**Dane: We failed. So we will try again next year.**_

_**I'm sorry. But at least now you get to help me with the story.**_

_**Dane: True.**_

_**Leki: We will always help you Sass.**_

_**Both of them giggle.**_

_**Dane: You can never get rid of us that easy.**_

_**Leki: Yep! We are stuck to you like glue.**_

_**Hugs them both.**_

_**That's good. Because I think it would be harder for me to do this if I was alone.**_

_**Leki: Yep.**_

_**Dane: Now onto the story!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**A new Direction**

Ever since they had made it down the other side of the Mountain Nataku has been very quiet. He wouldn't talk to anyone. Plus he wouldn't even stay in the same room with them for to long. Anytime someone tried to speak to him he would just walk away. Only Shiba could get close to him.

"So, where had Nataku went off to?" Abel asked as he returned to the Inn with some food.

"He is on the top of the roof again." Ion, Alexander, and Isabella said.

"Up there again? He has not bee the same since we left the Crow's nest." Abel said. He sat the food down.

"I'm going go do something." Ion said as he got up and took some food with him.

"Good luck." Abel said as he knew exactly where Ion was headed.

Nataku was indeed on the roof. He was staring up at the stars. Shiba was lying right next to him. Ion came up the fire escape's ladder. He was glad that it was night out. Since wearing a cloak was getting to be rather tiring. "You know you might catch a cold if you stay up here all night." Ion said. Nataku looked at him but then looked away. "Here brought you some food." Ion said as he sat the food down next to Nataku.

Nataku didn't move not even when Ion sat down next to him. Nataku was waiting for Ion to say something anything at all. But Ion said nothing. He just looked up at the stars. After about five or ten minutes a voice broke the silence. It was Nataku that spoke. "I always thought that my father would be around forever." Nataku said. His voice sounded quiet and raspy as if he hadn't spoken for years. "I wanted to learn so much from him. But now I can't" Nataku said.

"You had learned something from him." Ion said.

"Like what? How to die?" Nataku asked. "He was supposed to teach me a lot more then that damn it!" Nataku started to raise his voice.

Ion just sighed and stood up. He started for the fire escape. Then he stopped. "I think he taught you a lot more then that Nataku. You just blocked it out due to grief." Ion said. "I am sorry you lost your father but you need to pull yourself together. Because in a week we are going to head to the second Demon Bird's nest with or without your help. But without your help then it will take longer." He added. Then Ion went down the fire escape.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Nataku had at some point fallen asleep up on the roof. As he slept his mind carried him to a time of happiness. His pack was alive and well and he could see himself going off with his father. It was like watching a TV show. Nataku saw how scrawny he was at the age of five years old. Ookami was taking him out to teach him to hunt.

"_**Nataku tell me what kind of prints are these?" Ookami asked.**_

_**Little Nataku came over to stare at the animal print. "It's an Antelope." Nataku answer.**_

'_Man my voice was so small like a mouse's voice.'_ Nataku thought to himself. Nataku followed his father and his little self for a long while and watched as his father taught his little self about animal tracks that go in different directions. He even showed him how to track animals that fly just by the splatter of their droppings. _'I remember this day. Father was teaching me to be a good tracker and hunter. I can't believe I forgot about this.'_ Nataku thought to himself.

_**His dream then took him to another time. He was about seven years old now. His seven year old self was sitting on top of the cliff with Shiren and Ookami. They were looking at the bone graveyard. The young Nataku was trying to keep his tears from showing. His father looked at him and smiled. "It is okay son." He said.**_

"_**Yes, there is no shame in crying." Shiren said.**_

"_**Yeah but why are so many dead? How can we go on living knowing that so many had died?" Nataku asked.**_

'_Dang my voice is still squeaky.'_ Nataku thought to himself as he watched the scene play before him.

"_**It is because we have to." Shiren said.**_

"_**That's right, even if we are cut down to two or three we need to continue on living. Not just for ourselves but also for those we care about." Ookami said.**_

"_**It's our job to right?" Nataku asked.**_

"_**No not just our job." Ookami said.**_

"_**We do it out of love and the fact that we want to protect them." Shiren said.**_

'_I had forgotten that to.'_ Nataku thought has he looked down at the ground.

"_**There was a lot you have forgotten." Ookami said.**_

Nataku looked straight a head and saw that Shiren, Ookami, His seven and five year old self, and the entire pack was looking at him.

"_**It is okay to cry Daddy and Mommy told us that." Seven year old Nataku said.**_

"_**You need to be strong now. You hadn't lost all of your family yet." Shiren said.**_

"_**Your family needs you and those tracking abilities." Five year old Nataku said.**_

"I do still have family don't I?" Nataku asked. They all nodded. Nataku started running and he smiled as he heard the pack saying other things.

"_**You can do it!"**_

"_**Nataku!"**_

"_**Be strong!"**_

"_**Don't give up!"**_

"_**We will always be with you!"**_

Nataku woke up and sat straight up. This alarmed Shiba. "Come on Shiba." Nataku stood up. Shiba stood with him. He looked up at the stars. "Thank you everyone." He said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hey if Nataku won't help us then how will we find the second nest?" Alexander asked.

"We'll find away." Abel said.

"But how?" Alexander asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we will put up flyers or post it in the lost and found of the News papers or something." Abel said.

"That might take to long." Isabella said.

"She's right why not let me do it." Nataku said as he was leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"Nataku!" Isabella said as she got up and hugged the boy.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Ion asked.

"I think I can handle it." Nataku said. "After all I still have a family of seven to protect." He added.

Abel looked around as he was slightly confused. He even started moving his fingers. "Good to know." Alexander said.

"Abel if you include us then it makes seven." Ion said as he was watching Abel count on his fingers now.

"Oh, I knew that." He said as he was blushing a light shade of pink and rubbing the back of his head.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There another chapter done.**_

_**Leki: Why is it so short?**_

_**Because I am having a bad case of writer's block.**_

_**Dane: That makes sense.**_

_**However, at least I got this chapter done.**_

_**Dane: Yeah, now you just need to work on more.**_

_**Leki: Yep. Beyond innocence is a head by one, or two, or three chapters.**_

_**I know.**_

_**Dane: Plus you wrote a one shot story call From Loveless to Loved.**_

_**I know.**_

_**Dane: Isn't it kind of strange though?**_

_**Leki: Strange how?**_

_**Dane: That we started both these stories at almost the same time and it is Beyond Innocence that pulls a head of us?**_

_**Leki: Oh yeah that is strange.**_

_**I know.**_

_**Leki: But we really should be letting this go so that the readers can post a review.**_

_**I know… I mean yes! We should do that.**_

_**Leki and Dane start giggling.**_

_**Dane: Sorry; we just had to do that. We wanted to see what you would do.**_

_**Leki: Well, everyone go and review. I want to see some reviews for such a long awaited chapter.**_


	15. The Lovely Sakura

_**Okay, I am a bit surprised that we didn't get any reviews for chapter fourteen.**_

_**Dane: Then why are we adding Chapter fifteen?**_

_**Leki: Yeah I thought that the rule was to get a review then we would post up the next chapter?**_

_**I am going to try a different angle this time around.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Different angle?**_

_**Yep.**_

_**Leki and Dane: How you going to do that?**_

_**Well, I figure maybe at the end I might give a tiny piece of a hint as to what will happen in the next chapter so that might encourage readers to post a review.**_

_**Leki: Sounds good to me.**_

_**Dane: Me to.**_

_**I would even settle for just one review.**_

_**Dane: Same here.**_

_**Leki: Ditto.**_

_**Well, now that we have that taken care of on with the chapter.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Lovely Sakura**

_(Note: This will be of the life story of Alexander's (Awai) and Isabella's (Fuwa) Mother as told in her Diary from her point of view.)_

"I got it guys!" Alexander said as he pulled out a pink book. He then ran over and sat on one of the beds with Nataku and Isabella.

"That's your mother's Diary?" Nataku asked.

"Yep." Isabella replied. The Diary was pink and had flower vines around the edges of the front and back cover. It was also pretty old looking judging by the fact that some of the pages were yellow and some of the ink was slightly faded.

"Will, you read it to us Nataku?" Alexander asked.

"Yes will you please?" Isabella asked.

"Alright." Nataku said as he smiled. He then began to read.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_To my loving children:_

_If you are reading this now then that means that I am no longer in this world. What you are about to read is the story of my life. Some parts might be scary as life itself can be scary at times. However, I do know that you two will be able to endure it. After all you are mine and Yukimuria's children. I wish you lots of love and luck in your lives._

_Love_

_Your Mother_

_Sakura_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_May 4__th__, 1982_

_Dear Diary:_

_I am Thirteen years old today. My father gave you to me as a birthday present. "Sakura, I am giving this to you so that one day you may want to look back on these times and be thankful for what you have." My father told me those exact words. My father's name is Makora. He is one of the leaders of one of the Wolf packs hunting party. My mother, who I was named after died when I was only a year old. It happened when the Demon Crow Flock surprise attacked us when we were out enjoying the nice day._

_I don't remember much about her. I am okay with that because in some ways I have many families. So that means I have many mothers. There're four separate Demon Wolf Packs. North, South, East, and West. I am of the Eastern Wolf Pack. I have one blood sibling. He is my older brother. His name is Syusuke. Syusuke is very strong and fast. He can out run anyone or any animal. He is sixteen years old and is pretty muscular. Father once said that his body was built from parts of the most fastest animals around. My mind always wondered how many animals there were in the world that could run as fast as my big brother._

_He once told me that he is not the only one that can run. He is just the only one that can run fast in this pack. Our pack lives in the Mountain where there is a lot of trees and tall grass. This is good because it can be used for two things. One thing is that lots of animals live in the tall grass and trees so it is great for hunting. The second thing that is good for is hiding. Many of us have to hide from the Demon Crow Flock. Well, I need to go now. My brother Syusuke promised to take me with him on his hunt and I don't want to be late._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"I didn't know that there were other packs." Isabella said.

"There used to be." Nataku said. There was a lot of sadness in his voice and his blue eyes had some traces of tears forming. However, he wiped them away before a single tear could come down.

"What pack did you belong to Nataku?" Alexander asked.

"I belonged to the Western pack." Nataku replied.

"Wow." Alexander said.

"Let's keep going." Nataku said as he turned the page.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_May 25__th__, 1982_

"_Are you going to be alright Sakura?" Syusuke asked me._

"_Yes." I responded. My heart was racing. We were out playing with Saizo and Maragold. It was a game of hide-and-seek. Syusuke didn't play. But he did keep watch. But that must not have been good enough. About nine or twelve Demon Crows came after us. Saizo picked up Maragold and Syusuke picked me up and we ran. We had split into two directions and planned to meet again under the big spoke tree._

"_Saizo and Maragold should be coming ahh … soon." Syusuke said._

_I saw a glimmer of red and my heart skipped several beats. "Brother you're hurt." I said._

"_Oh, it's nothing. Just a scratch." Syusuke said as he tried to hide the three six inch long gashes on his right thigh. But I beat him to it and my jaw dropped at the sight of the blood. "I'll be alright." Syusuke said. I removed the leather wrap from around my left arm. "Sis it's okay I don't" I cut my brother's words off with my own._

"_Hold still this will only take a few seconds." I told him. As I began to wrap my brother's wound I was thankful that some of the women in my pack taught me the basics of first aid._

_We sat there quietly until we heard noises. I froze with fear while my brother used the trunk of the tree to get into a crouching position. He waited as the noise came closer. That was when we saw three brown wolves. The one with the scar on the left eye was Tiger. He belonged to my brother. The smaller white wolf was Kaya. She belonged to me. The third wolf was with the scar on the left eyes was Cuba. Cuba belonged to another member of our pack. A soldier named Sage. All three wolves were licking and letting out happy whines._

"_Oh thank God." Sage said as he was right behind the three wolves. Sage had an eye patch covering his right eye. He had a lot of battle scars that covered him from head to toe. "Kango!" Sage called to a younger member of the pack. Kango was just recruited to being a soldier. He had short hair all around and carried a spear._

"_Yes sir?" Kango replied as he neared Sage._

"_Tell Makora that we found them." Sage said. Kango nodded and ran off. Judging from his speed I would like to think that he is the second fastest in this pack. "Are you two alright?" Sage asked._

"_I'm alright but Syusuke is hurt." I said as I pointed to the bandage. Syusuke was having a little trouble getting up so Sage just swept him up into his arms. Seeing that move made me think that Sage must be the strongest in our pack._

"_We need to find Saizo and Maragold." Syusuke said._

"_We already did." Sage said. His voice sounded sad. I didn't need to ask if they were alright._

"_How did it happen?" I asked._

_Sage didn't speak right away. I wasn't going to push it. If he didn't want to say then that was okay with me. "The Demon Crows cut them up." Sage answered. "Maragold died just a short time after we found her. But Saizo was already gone. They protected each other. Saizo died keeping the Demons off of Maragold and she died from keeping them away from Saizo's body." Sage added. I could tell in his voice that he was crying. I didn't ask how far they were from the spoke tree. I didn't need to because after walking a mile we spotted them by the river._

_Chezzo, the leader of the pack and a few of the other Wolf Demons were covering up their bodies' I wanted to move forward but my legs buckled and caused me to fall to my knees. "Sakura." Sage said. He set my brother down gently and ran back to me. I seemed to be in shock because while I knew someone came up to us I had no clue that it was my father. I didn't even realize I was crying in his arms._

_Chezzo had come up to us and I could hear him saying something and my brother answering but I didn't know what they were saying. Chezzo came over to me and I looked at him. Tears were still leaking down my face. "It is alright little one." He told me. He was smiling at me. But it was a sad smile._

_I reached out and touched his soft face with my hand. "I know." I answered. My voice didn't sound like it belonged to me at all. Chezzo gave me a nod and had instructed Sage and my father to take me and Syusuke home. He then started to make his way back down to the river and Sage and my father carried us home in their arms._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Wow that is sad." Abel said.

"AHH!!!!" Nataku, Isabella, and Alexander all yelled and jumped at the same time.

"Sorry." Abel said as he was blushing. "It was to quiet and Ion wanted me to check on you guys." Abel explained. "But I think I will stick around to hear about your mother's life." Abel added as he sat on the bed with them.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_January 29__th__, 1985_

_I was sitting out by the big spoke tree. When Saizo and Maragold died two years and eight months ago today I came out to this tree a lot. I had been so angry at first. Angry at the Demon Crows for attacking, at Saizo for suggesting we split up, angry at my brother for agreeing to the split up, and angry at myself for not trying to convince them we should stay together._

_I had come out here everyday at first. But over time I found myself coming out less and less. I had often come by myself. Although I had this feeling that as a precaution I was being guarded by someone. Kaya was always with me the very next day after their deaths. I guess that she doesn't want to lose me. "I knew you would be here." Syusuke said as he, his wolf Tiger, Kango, and his white wolf Chad came up from behind me. But I think that Kango knew where I was since I found out he had been the one guarding me. I found that out one day last year in the summer when I decided to make a game out of trying to lose the guard._

_At first he was able to keep up with me and Kaya. But then one day I had hid up in a tree and he came right out into view. He stood there with a worried look on his face as he tried to see where I went. I burst out laughing then and watched him jump about six feet in the air. Since then there had been times that he made himself be known. Sometimes he would come right out into view and other times he would whistle and stay hidden. This day he was not the one on guard duty. I didn't know who was._

_I looked at my brother and Kango and smiled. "Hey Syusuke, hey Kango." I said to them._

"_See I told you she smiles now." Kango said._

"_Guess you were right." Syusuke said. He was very pleased to see me smile. After all I didn't have much to smile about. "Come on we have a new member of the pack that we want you to meet." Syusuke said._

"_A new member? Who?" I asked. This always excited me since there are very few times where someone from another pack comes to join us. Syusuke took hold of my hand and started leading me back home. "Syusuke who?" I asked._

"_You'll see." He said. The three of us started heading back home with the wolves following close behind. Along the way I could have sworn I spotted Sage. But I didn't get a good look because the person hid to quickly._

_When we reached the entrance to our cave dwelling I saw some white Crows. We didn't fear the white Crows since they never harmed us. But this was the first time I saw them personally. So I almost froze in the snow when I saw them. The gentle squeeze of my brother's hand told me it was alright._

_When we got inside I caught a small smell of blood. I knew instantly that it was Crow's blood. But as we got through the large group that was gathered in this one corner of the room I saw something that no words could describe the beauty of. I found myself staring at A Demon Crow. But this one was different._

_This Male Demon Crow had on a white head band with white crow feathers dangling on the right side. His shirt was torn and he had white wings that came out of his back. He was nude from head to toe. Despite the fact that he had been badly hurt he was still beautiful beyond words. He stared at me with the most amazing yellow eyes. "He saved my life." Chezzo said as he came up behind us._

_We all parted to let him through. "He has no place to go. His flock that was formed only for those with wings as white as his was completely wiped out leaving only him and a small handful of white Crows." Chezzo explained to the entire pack. "He has told me that his name is Yukimuria. I told Yukimuria that we accept his kind of Crows. Now I know you must have a lot of questions but please do not ask him until he has healed both in his mind and body. That is all." Chezzo said._

"_I could see that he would need a lot of time to heal. Yukimuria was shaking so much. It took me a few minutes to realize he was looking at me. It must have taken him some time to because when I smiled at him he quickly looked away. A female brought Chezzo a fur blanket. Chezzo draped it around Yukimuria's trembling body. He helped him up and guided him past the group into a more deeper quieter part of the cave._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Now that is so sweet." Abel and Isabella said at the same time.

"If you say so." Nataku and Alexander both said at the same time. Nataku turned the page and continued to read.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_May 25__th__, 1985_

_"Well, my friends it has been three years now since we last saw each other." I said as I stood by the river. I stood in the exact same spot that Saizo and Maragold's bodies were at. "I want you two to know that I am okay. It has been very hard but I am getting better each day. I--" I was cut off when I heard giggling and voices from close by. Judging by the voices they were wolf cub younglings._

_I followed the voices and found Inou who was a youngling female, Yangling who was a boy youngling, and his sister Yinling. The three of them were only six and seven years old. They were saying many things and all were directed at Yukimuria. Yukimuria was just sitting up in a tree minding his own business._

"_Man he is weird." Inou said._

"_I know but those feathers are cool." Yinling said._

"_Yeah. I wonder what would happen if we threw this rock at him?" Yangling asked as he picked up a rock that was just a bit bigger then his hand._

"_That's an easy answer." I said from behind the three of them._

"_AHH!" The three younglings yelled out in surprise._

"_You would get in big trouble by your parents now stop bothering him and get back to your lessons before I throw a rock at you." I ordered them. They didn't move. "MOVE IT!" I yelled at them._

"_Yes! Ma-am!" They yelled as they ran off._

_Once they were gone I turned to face Yukimuria. Yukimuria must have taken notice of me because he quickly looked up at the sky when I looked at him. I made my way to the tree and stared up at him. The rays of the sun bounced off him making him look like an angel with those white wings of his. I smirked at him. He took one glance at me before looking back up at the sky._

"_I could easily dodge the rock." He said in a flat tone._

"_I know." I replied._

"_So you didn't have to do that for me." He added._

_My smile slipped just a fraction. "I know." Was all I said._

"_Thank you." Yukimuria said. His tone was just slightly more gentle but it was still flat._

_That was enough to make me smile and to make my heart fly up into my brain. "You're welcome." I said. Then without asking, I jumped up and landed on the same tree branch that he was on. The branch made small cracking sounds and moved from the added weight._

_Yukimuria looked at me, then at the ground below, and then back to me. His eyes were full of surprise. "You just jumped up into a branch that is twelve feet from the ground." He said. His voice showed how impressed he was._

"_I know." I answered._

"_I saw that the others had to actually grab onto the tree to jump and climb up this high. How is it that you can do it so easily?" He asked me._

_I shrugged. "I don't know. I was always a high jumper. Ever since I can remember I have been able to jump higher then anyone in my pack." I answered him. I felt my face starting to turn a light shade of pink._

_Once he was past the surprise Yukimuria went back to looking up at the sky. I just sat there staring at him. "Are you going ask me something or just stare at me like I am your prey?" Yukimuria asked me._

"_Oh I'm sorry." I said as I looked down. We were both quiet for a while. Then for some reason I felt I needed to ask this one thing. "Ummm Y-Yukimuria?"_

"_Yes?" He responded._

"_I was umm wondering umm …" I didn't know why I was so nervous. It was a simple question after all. "I was wondering how old are you?" There I finally asked it._

"_I'm only eighteen." He replied. He sounded as if my needing to know was no big thing. But it was a big thing for me for some reason._

"_Well, I'm sixteen." I told him._

"_Well, that's nice. But your not old enough to bone." He said._

"_WHAT!" I yelled out. I was in the process of going to get over to him and smack him one when the branch broke beneath me. I started falling. I didn't fall far when I felt someone grab my hand._

"_Gotcha." To my surprise it was Yukimuria who had saved me. He was lying on his stomach on the branch at the end that broke off. He had a hold of my right hand with his left hand while his right hand was wrapped around the branch to keep him from falling._

"_Thank you." I told him. "So do you want to hang out sometime?" I asked him. We were both quiet for what felt like years when we both smiled and started laughing._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"So this is why you are al so quiet." Ion said. This time it wasn't just the children that yelled but also Abel. Ion just looked at them. His eyes showed the confusion. "Are we back to the screaming game already?" He asked.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sneak Peek of Chapter 16:**_

"_Sakura! Run!" Syusuke yelled over top of the sound of the battle that was taking place._

"_Brother! Father!" I yelled._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_I found myself cornered. There was no way to escape. I could take my chances jumping over the cliff or fighting the enemy. No one was going to be able to help me. I was alone. I didn't know what I should do. "God please help me." I said as I stepped off the cliff._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: So that is a sneak peak of the next chapter.**_

_**Dane: Neat. You did a great job.**_

_**Leki: Great? It was not great but fantastic!**_

_**Dane: That to.**_

_**Lol Thank you both. But now I think we should let the people reading this do their job.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Okay.**_

_**Alright you readers. If you want to know what will happen in the next chapter then you must post a review.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Yeah what she said.**_


	16. The Lovely Sakura pt: 2

_**Hey look the sneak peek worked.**_

_**Sees Leki and Dane give high fives.**_

_**Leki: Wicked cool.**_

_**Dane: So does this mean we will continue to do that?**_

_**Maybe. I used to do it on one of my other stores.**_

_**Dane: Sweet.**_

_**Leki: Hey?**_

_**Dane: What?**_

_**What Leki?**_

_**Leki: Can we get to the story now? I am anxious to find out what happens next.**_

_**Alright**_

_**Dane: We can do that.**_

_**Well, we must not keep the boy waiting.**_

_**Dane: On with…**_

_**Leki:… the story!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Lovely Sakura**

_(Part 2)_

"No, we're just reading about Sakura's life is all." Abel said.

Ion gave a very confused look before it dawned on him who Sakura was. "Oh." Was all he said.

"Come join us." Isabella said.

"We've just finished the part on how she met Dad." Alexander said. Ion didn't say anything he just joined them on the bed and Nataku turned the page.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_December 25__th__, 1985_

_It is Christmas. Such a joyful time of year. These past seven months have been amazing. I seem to be finding myself liking Yukimuria more and more. I am not sure about him. We had just got done eating and being thankful for surviving another year. I watched many of the younglings play fight games and it made me smile. I felt someone touch me one the shoulder then felt a hot breath on my ear. "Come on, I want to show you something." Yukimuria said. We both snuck out quietly so no one would notice us._

_I followed him for a long time. Shivering as I had wished I had brought my new fur wrap that my brother and father made for me. "I think that there is … going to be a winter storm … tonight." I said through chattering teeth. Yukimuria saw that I was cold and he gave up his own fur wrap for me. "Thank you." I said. His warmth was still on the fur and I just nuzzled into it._

_We walked up steep paths. I wonder if we were there yet because we had walked for so long. He would help me up some passages even though he knew I could just jump up. After such a long walk we stopped. "Here we are." Yukimuria said as he pulled me up o where he was at. "Take a look." Yukimuria said as he walked with me to the edge of the cliff._

_My blue eyes opened wide as I was looking at a wonderful sight. "I came here a lot after I lost my family. This is the most amazing, quietist place on earth." Yukimuria explained. "I wanted to share this place with you Sakura." Yukimuria added._

"_Now words could properly describe the sight. It was like a small piece of heaven had landed on earth. "It's amazing." I had said. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned my head and my lips met with his lips. My mind was swirling.'He is kissing me. Me a smile girl. I am being kissed by an Angel.' I thought. I didn't know it but I was returning the kiss._

_When we broke apart half of me no my whole body wanted to melt in his arms. I either didn't realize this or I didn't care but I was staring right into his Yellow eyes that sparkled more beautifully then gold itself. "I think I love you, Sakura."_

_Yukimuria's words ran right into my wolf ears and stayed rooting itself into the very center of my soul. "I think I love you to, Yukimuria. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around the lower part of my back. We pulled each other close and soon we were kissing again. Our tongues' danced wildly with one another in our mouths'._

_However, long we were there we stood together. I wrapped him in the fur wrap with me and he brought out his white wings to cover me. We stood there watching the sun set over what we called a private view of Heaven on Earth._

_I don't know how long we had been there but the winter storm hit us hard. Snow and hail, combined with freezing rain made it so that we were forced to walk and not fly out. Yukimuria's wings were cold and heavy from the rain. "Here!" I yelled out over top of the storm. "Try to warm your wings up!" I added as I tried to hand him back the wrap._

"_No! You need it more!" He yelled back. "Wolves can die in bad weather like this!" He added._

"_So can Crows!" I responded back._

_He shook his head. "I'll be fine!" He said. Yukimuria said something else but the wind that was hitting my ears made it hard for me to hear._

"_What?!" I yelled._

"_I don't want to lose you!" He repeated. "Now come on!" He added. He reached out and took hold of my right hand while I held the fur wrap around me with my left._

_We walked for what seemed to be forever and to make things worse I think we got lost. My feet and lower legs were so cold that I could not feel them beyond my trembling knees. The snow, hail, winds, and freezing rain that was hitting us from behind had changed direction and was hitting us from the front._

_This storm was becoming more then just a hard journey home. It felt like the Gods and Goddesses were testing our love for each other and the courage we gave one another to keep going._

_Just when I thought there was no light at the end of this stormy tunnel we spotted a small opening in a large rock. Yukimuria checked it out first. Judging by how fast he came back out I knew that it wasn't that big. "It's small … but I think we can … wait out the weather … in it!" He said._

_He led me inside. It truly was small. We had to crawl in. But there was enough room for us to sit up. The cold storm still got in. Yukimuria crawled up to the entrance. He ran his hands along the crevasses in the rock surrounding the opening. "Let me see the wrap please." He said._

"_Alright." I said. I didn't know what he planned to do but I handed it over. It was his after all right?_

"_Thank you." He said. Then he did something I never would have thought of. Yukimuria tucked the ends of the wrap tightly into the crevasses, making a tight seal over the entrance. It was keeping the bad weather out. Only it was now pitch dark. I heard Yukimuria scuffling about. "You alright?" I asked him._

"_Yeah you?" He said._

_He made his way back over to me and we hugged each other._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Oh wow that was rotten luck." Isabella said.

"Yeah. I hope they live." Alexander said.

"Being as you two are there children I think they do." Ion said. Alexander's face turned red from embarrassment.

"That was a great idea though." Abel said.

"It was very good quick thinking." Nataku said. He then turned the page.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_December 27__th__, 1985_

"_I am so glad to be home." I said as me and Yukimuria walked hand in hand._

"_If it wasn't for your Crows Yukimuria then we would have never found you two." Chezzo said._

"_What were you doing over in the Demon Crow's territory anyways?" Makora asked._

"_Father we didn't know that was where we were." I said._

"_It is true sir. The storm pulled us off course." Yukimuria said._

"_You two should be very thankful that there were no black Crows in sight." Sage said._

"_Yes sir." Yukimuria and I both said._

"_Why didn't you guys tell someone you were going out I would have gladly followed you. Really I don't mind." Kango said. He sounded so hurt that we didn't say that we were going out. I felt so bad. So bad for Kango, my father, for the entire pack because they had to worry for two nights._

"_Don't look so hurt Kango." Syusuke said. "They probably wanted to be alone right?" He added as he got between us and placed his arms around both of our shoulders._

"_Don't worry Kango, maybe next time you can get this pleasure of trailing us." Yukimuria said. The four of us then started laughing and talking about the storm._

_Yukimuria seemed to earn a lot of respect from the young adults and the younglings. This included the ones that wanted to rock him months ago._

"_You are amazing Yukimuria-san." A youngling named Lela complimented._

"_Hey Yukimuria? Maybe you can give us guys some tips on how to bag ourselves one of these females." a young adult male named Keenan said._

_It went on like that for a long time. In fact it went on until it was time for the guards to go stand guard and the rest of us to go to sleep._

_I had woken to see a small torch at the end of the cave lit. I started to go over there. I was thinking that one of the younglings were still up since that corner was where they slept at. I decided I would go over there to tell which ever youngling was up that it was time to sleep. I had to step and shuffles very quietly and carefully so not to step on anyone or to wake anyone up._

_When I drew closer I saw that it wasn't a Youngling or even a young adult that was still up. "Yukimuria?" I said in a whisper._

_Yukimuria stopped writing in this white book that I figured was his journal and looked at me. "Hey they pretty girl." He said as he smiled at me. His smile made my heart flutter and had I not already been sitting down I would have fell down from weakened knees._

"_Why are you over by the younglings?" I asked as I repositioned myself making sure I didn't sit on a youngling._

"_The younglings asked me to. They said that they wanted to protect me like I protected you." Yukimuria responded. I smiled at him then gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back to bed._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Wow our parents sure were lucky huh Isabella?" Alexander asked.

"It was just standard survival instincts." Nataku said. He made it sound like Isabella and Alexander should know this.

"Okay, you do remember that we don't remember a thing about our pasts' right?" Alexander asked.

"Oh right sorry." Nataku said. "Shall we continue?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer Nataku turned the page.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_November 21__st__, 1987_

_It was a lovely fall day. For the past two years I and Yukimuria have been going steady. For some reason however, this past week he has been spending a lot of time talking with Syusuke, Chezzo, and my father Makora. Judging from their looks it was a serious conversation. I couldn't help but to feel a little left out. Anytime I tried to ask one of them they would all say the same thing. "You will find out soon enough."_

_I was out helping Kango hunt. Very few females choose to do this in the pack. But I found it to be rather fun. "I can't help but to feel left out Kango." I told him after I had told him that they have been talking about something that I couldn't be let in on._

"_Well, did you try asking them?" Kango asked. He was keeping an eye on his wolf Chad's movements._

"_Yes, but they keep telling me that I will find out soon." I told him. I looked out to see what Kaya was doing. Like Chad she was sniffing for a trail for us to follow._

"_Well, then just wait for them to tell you." Kango said._

"_Easy for you to say." I said. Suddenly we had to run quickly and quietly as Kaya and Chad found a good trail to follow._

_We were led to small group of wild hogs. Kango made a bird sound that would alert the nearby hunting party. "Why would it be easy for me to say?" Kango asked in a very low whisper._

"_Simple, you aren't the one dating Yukimuria, plus your father and brother are not the one doing it. That's why it's easy for you to say." I responded in the same low whisper._

"_You know all this talking and you might scare the prey." Syusuke said in a whisper as he, Keenan, Kenta, and Shinta joined us with their wolves._

"_So brother what did you boys talk about this past week?" I asked again._

"_You will find out soon enough." Was the answer that Syusuke gave. I growled at him to tell him that I was tired of that same answer._

"_Sakura, you will find out soon so stop asking." Shinta said._

"_Shut up you over grown youngling." I snapped at Shinta._

"_I am not an over grown youngling. I'm not even a youngling at all." Shinta said._

"_Okay guys and gal let's move out." Syusuke said._

_We went in different ways and surrounded are prey. The plan was to get as many as we could. Once we surrounded them we went in for the kill._

_We came home smiling because it was good hunt. By the end of the hunt we had caught six rabbits, twelve wild hogs, two male dear, and two Zebras. Some of the younglings that had went out to fish caught a lot of fish to. This surely would last us tonight and tomorrow. This was because in the last two years we lost some more of our pack to the Demon Crow Flock. Several were younglings. So our pack was slightly smaller then it was two years ago._

"_Everyone after we feast I have an announcement to make!" Chezzo called out. The cave was full of chatter as to what our leader might be announcing. I used to be interest in this sort of thing. However, I was interested in find out what they had been talking about this past week._

_It was nearing the end of the feast. Chezzo was about to stand and speak when Tobias, a young solider running into the cave. "MASTER! MASTER!" He yelled._

"_What is it?" Chezzo asked._

_Tobias skidded to a stop. "Sir … there are a bunch of Demon … Crows heading right for us." Tobias said. Suddenly screams were heard coming from the outside. "Correction they are here." Tobias said._

"_Alright you all know the evacuation plan. Hunters you make sure the younglings a women get out as safe as you can. Young adult males come with me." Chezzo said. Yukimuria came up and gave me a long kiss before following the young adult males. "Kango watch after her." Syusuke said. Kango took hold of my hand and we all ran out. Outside the exits about a million Demon Crows were waiting. Screams from our side and our enemy's side echoed in my ears. I had somehow got separate from Kango. Me and Kaya found ourselves running from about eight or ten thousands black Crows. And about eight or so Demon Crows._

_I had tripped just as three more Demon Crows came from in front of me and behind me. "Leave her alone!" My father yelled. I opened my eyes and saw my father and brother both fighting off the Demon Crows._

"_Sakura! Run!" Syusuke yelled over top of the sound of the battle that was taking place._

"_Brother! Father!" I yelled._

"_GO!" Syusuke yelled._

_:But …"_

"_It'll be alright." My father said. My Brother and Father both gave me warm smiles. It was strange, in the heat of battle their eyes still gave off a small sparkle. I nodded and went left. I heard them scream out but something told me to not look back._

_As I ran I didn't know that Kaya wasn't with me until I reached a cliff. I didn't even know I was back at the very same cliff that Yukimuria took me to on Christmas until I saw the landscape. "We caught up to you dearie." An evil shrilled voice sounded from behind me._

_Turning around I found myself face to face with about ten Demon Crows. I took a step back as they took a step forward. I felt my heel touch the edge of the cliff. I found myself cornered. There was no way to escape. I could take my chances jumping over the cliff or fighting the enemy. No one was going to be able to help me. I was alone. I didn't know what I should do. "God please help me." I said. Closing my eyes I stretched my arms outward then stepped backwards right off the cliff._

_I heard many noises as I was going down. However, because of the wind rushing in my ears I couldn't tell if they were human, animal, or demon. I fell a long ways down before I felt some hands grab me and scoop me into a tight embrace as I was pulled out of my fall. "Gotcha."_

'_I know that voice.' I thought to myself. Slowly I opened my eyes. The first thing my eyes locked onto was those beautiful wings. "Y-Yukimuria?" I asked as my blue eyes soon found and locked onto those adorable Yellow eyes. Yukimuria smiled at me. I returned his smile with a kiss. It was then that I saw the white Crows flying around us. They were circling us in such a way that it reminded me of a ball._

"_You've got guts to take a dive like that." Yukimuria said._

_I blinked in surprise. "You saw that?" I asked him._

_He gave a nod. "I was fighting on the ledge a couple of hundred feet below the cliff when I saw you go past me." He explained. Judging by how you were falling I knew you weren't pushed so, I killed the Demon Crows I were fighting then made a dive for you. I took a chance as I see you must have to." He added._

_It wasn't until we landed safely that I noticed the wounds that his body had sustained. His right wing had a broken spear lodged right through it. Rather nasty cuts on his upper left leg and lower right leg, and some arrows stuck in his back, and two went right through his right shoulder and upper left arm._

"_Yukimuria you're hurt." I said as I went to inspect the wounds._

"_Later, we still need to get away." Yukimuria said. He took my hand and we bean to run._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Did other wolf packs other then your and Sakura's meet the same kind of fate Nataku?" Ion asked.

"Yes. The Demon Crows decided that they would join forces and go after us one by one. It was too late to do anything about that. By the time word had reached us the North, South, and Eastern packs were gone." Nataku explained. "What few that did survive the attacks either died of wounds or were able to find their way to one of the other packs that were taken out." He added.

"I see …" Ion said.

"Ummm didn't any from the Eastern Pack make it to you guys?" Abel asked.

"Just two." Nataku responded. His voice sounded so sad. Alexander and Isabella were sad to. "Syusuke and Kango. But Syusuke died of his injuries or that was what my father had told me. Kango , he left just a month before you guys showed up. Him and Chad left. For as long as I have known Kango he was never like what your mother has written of him." Nataku said.

"What was he like?" Alexander asked.

"Sad, with drawn. It was like he looked lost. HE never spoke. In fact he often went off alone. Then one day He just left. He said that he needed to find something precious to him. Then he walked out without telling us who or what he was looking for." Nataku explained.

"Abel he was looking for you guys." Abel said as he looked to Alexander and Isabella.

"Let's keep going." Nataku said as he turned the page.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_November 22__nd__, 1987_

"_This can't be…" I said. It was morning time and the battle was over. We knew that we were hit hard. But I didn't know it was this hard. Everywhere we could see of our home was covered in blood and bodies from both sides. There wasn't a single spot that wasn't tainted._

"_Damn." Yukimuria said. I could sense the sadness in his voice and that was proof enough to tell me that we weren't dreaming. My body would not move. My mind was telling my legs to move but they weren't listening. The strength that was keeping me up gave way. I dropped to my knees. I every part of me screamed out but no sound escaped my lips._

_Just then I saw something white bounding towards me. My heart seemed to fill up enough to send some strength into my legs for me to stand and run towards Kaya. I ran and we met half way before my strength left me again. I hugged Kaya and now I was crying. I felt Yukimuria's arms wrap around us both. The two of us just sat on the ground crying._

_I don't know how long we cried for but once we were done we started searching for survivors. The stench of blood and decaying flesh hit mine and Kaya's senses like a brick wall. It made me sick. At some point I had started gagging and that was when Yukimuria knew I had enough. He took me in his arms and signaled for his Crows to keep searching. My body began to tremble uncontrollably. When that happened Yukimuria held me closer. The more a trembled the tighter he held me._

"_It's going to be okay." He said. "We'll be okay." He added._

_I buried my face in his chest. "How? How will we be okay? We lost our pack, people we care about." I said._

"_Now you don't know that for sure." Yukimuria said. "First off didn't you once tell me that Kango and Syusuke are the fastest in this pack?" He asked me. "Not to mention there might have been a lot that had escaped." He added. I didn't say anything but I did nod my head slowly. After all it was possible that some survived. "I know this isn't the right time to ask this but Sakura will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Yukimuria asked. "Before this all happened Chezzo was going to announce it and I would have asked you then. Your father and brother gave their blessings and Chezzo gave us permission to take some of the young adults and start a pack of our own." Yukimuria explained._

_Suddenly it hit me. I now understood why they couldn't tell me. They wanted it to be a surprise. My mind was in a whirl and my heart felt like it was now in control. I gazed into Yukimuria's eyes. "Yes." Was my answer. He smiled and drew me in for the most passionate kiss that I have ever had the pleasure to experience._

_It took several hours but we managed to bury all the bodies. We cried a lot as we were burying Soldiers right down to newborns. I really lost it when I came Across Sage's body and when we found my Father's body I just couldn't bury one more member. Yukimuria understood and he had his Crows stay with me while he finished up._

_When we were finished we packed a few small things and headed out. We were determined to find a place to call our own._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Alexander, Isabella, and Nataku were crying. Abel decided that it was enough for now. It was getting late and they had a long journey a head of them. "I think that is enough reading for now." Abel said as he took the Diary from Nataku. He folded a small piece of the corner to save the place.

With Ion's help Abel got the children all into bed and soon they were in bed themselves.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sneak Peek of Chapter 17:**_

"_This place …. Could it be?"_

"_Grrr…"_

"_What is it Chad?"_

_A body falls down in the field. Judging from the wounds Kango could see that this person had been in a bad fight. "Wait … is that …?"_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**Man this story took me three day to do?**_

_**Looks very shocked.**_

_**If you guys are wondering about Leki and Dane they went to bed.**_

_**They got tired of waiting for this chapter to get finished.**_

_**Anyways, if you want to know what will happen in the next chapter then you must post a review.**_

_**I am going to bed. I had a bad day. First my Dvd recorder shorted out on me. While it is worthless it is holding my Dvd hostage.**_

_**To make things worse, if I don't leave it connected then I get that annoying snow channel on my T.V. But if I was to plug my Dvd recorder in to the outlet thingy then my T.V. would resemble my AUX channel.**_

_**Then it poured down rain when I was at the store so I got wet.**_

_**Plus no one has yet to look at my character profile for this rpg yet.**_

_**So all in all it has been a bad day.**_

_**Well, I am going now. I hope to get some nice reviews when I get back on tomorrow.**_

_**Goodnight.**_


	17. The Wolf, the Crow, the house

_**Leki: You know I like it when you do the sneak peeks.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Leki: It helps give the readers something to look forward to. But…**_

_**But?**_

_**Leki: But you didn't get any reviews on the last chapter and that stinks.**_

_**I know but you don't have to say it stinks. After all readers have lives to.**_

_**Leki: I know but that isn't what stinks.**_

_**Then what does?**_

_**Leki: My socks.**_

_**Oh. Well then let's hope that the wash will get the stink out.**_

_**Leki: Well, on with the--**_

_**Wait! Where's Dane?**_

_**Leki: you let her go to the movies remember?**_

_**Oh right. Heh forgot. But why didn't you go?**_

_**Leki: I wanted to be here with you.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**Leki: now that that's covered. On with the story!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Wolf, the Crow, and the house in the field.**

Two figures came across a house in the field. One was a wolf and the other was a Wolf Demon. Judging by their scars they both looked like they been to Hell and back on more then one occasion. Stopping at the broken in front door the smell of blood struck their senses like a brick wall. "This house has been through two battles." The Wolf Demon said.

The wolf started howling from around the back of the house. The figure followed it. "What is it Chad?" Stopping he spotted three crosses. Each had a name on it. "Yukimuria, Sakura, Kaya." Kango's heart about dropped. He walked up to Sakura's cross. Dropping to his knees he placed his right hand on the cross and traced her letters with his finger tips. The battle that happened so long ago was still fresh in his mind.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"_SUKURA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kango called out. The battle between the Wolves and Crows were intense. Kango was feeling his fear starting to set in. "Chad we need to find her." Kango said. They both ran dodging attacks from both sides. But some attacks were not easy to dodge. Kango got struck in the upper right leg by a spear._

_Crows called at him as he and Chad ran through the mess. He spotted Sakura on the cliff but only as she was falling. "NO!!!!" He yelled out. As he watched her go extreme anger flooded through his entire body. He gritted his fangs. Then began to run right into the Demon Crows. "You guys are dead!" He yelled out._

_They came at him and Chad. Blood was painting the area around them as they fought. Kango and Chad managed to kill all ten of the Demon Crows. But they didn't get out of it unharmed. Kango had a deep gash across his right eye, blood coming from wounds all over his body and he knew some bones were broken somewhere. Chad was just as bad. His body looked like it was put through a shredder that jammed and the end results were of what was seen now._

_They walked and as they lost consciousness they fell into a ditch quite a ways from the pack and the battle._

_When he had woken it was already the next night. He was still pretty bad but the bleeding did stop somewhat. Getting up they both walked back they saw lots of crosses and it took him a long time to read them all but he was happy to see that Kaya, Sakura, and Yukimuria were not among them. 'They must have done this.' Kango thought._

"_Come on Chad. We have a long journey a head of us." Kango said. They then both started walking away._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Looks like I was to late." Kango said. He stood up and looked at the house. "This place …. Could it be?"

"Grrr…"

"What is it Chad?" Kango asked.

Looking in the direction that Chad was growling at Kango spots a body just as it falls down in the field. Judging from the wounds Kango could see that this person had been in a bad fight. "Wait … is that …?"

Walking closer he stopped. "White wings." Kango said. "The Demon Crow was bleeding out pretty badly. Kango decided that he needed help. So he picked him up and brought him into the broken down house.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Kota slowly opened his eyes. He saw that he was in some kind of house. "So you did survive." Turning his head he saw a Demon wolf. He tried to jump up but the searing sharp pain that just shot through his body made him tense up and hug himself. "You shouldn't move too much." Kango said.

"Who … Where am I?" Kota asked.

Kango got up and helped to ease the boy back down. "My name's Kango and that there is Chad." Kango pointed to the wolf. "You are in what was once Sakura and Yukimuria's house."

"Okay." Kota said.

"Now you know our names so what shall we call you?" The wolf demon asked.

"My name's Kota. I was apart of the Demon Crow flock until recently." Kota said. "Wait! Sakura's and Yukimuria's house!" Kota tried to get up again. This time Kango was ready and got him before he could get into a sitting position. "Where are the two kids and their guardians?"

"Two kids? Guardians?" Kango raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. They were traveling together and I …. I …" Kota needed to slow down. The pain in his chest was making it hard for him to breathe let alone talk.

"Why don't I get us some tea and you can explain it all to me." Kango got up and went into the kitchen.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

It took Kota all night but he managed to tell everything from beginning to end. "So they are their children?" Kango asked. Kota nodded. "And they are going to go and take down the entire Demon Crow flock?"

"Yes." Kota replied. Kango stood up after thinking for just a moment. "What are you going to do?"

Kango walked to the broken window that he had covered up with a sheet. He sighed. "I lost so many of my family members. I even lost the sight in my right eye. I lost some feeling in my left leg and Chad limps on his left front leg and his right back leg." Kango said. "Let's get some rest. We'll talk more at a later time." Kango went over to a chair. He reclined it back and Kota got comfortable on the couch. Chad curled up by Kango's feet. They all fell asleep in just minutes.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

It was the middle of the after noon and Kota woke to the smell of cooking meat. The smell was so good and the rumble that came from his stomach told him that he has not eaten in three days. He slowly pulled himself up onto his feet. The pain that had left him so he could sleep returned today at full force. Both his legs and even his wings were in pain and begged him to sit.

Clutching his chest with his bandaged up left hand and stumbling from on furniture to the next Kota made it to the kitchen doorway. He gripped the doorway with both hands. This was to keep him standing. Kango looked at him. "You really shouldn't be up."

"I thought … you … could use … some … help." Kota said.

Kango sat one of the plates of food on the ground and Chad started eating from it. He went into the living room and sat the other two plates on the coffee table. Going back he put Kota's right arm around his shoulder. Holding him up Kango helped Kota into a chair. "Here." He handed Kota a plate then sat on the coffee table facing the injured boy. "I fed those white Crows that showed up today."

"I have white Crows following me." Kota said.

"Yes you do." Kango said. "Kota I have some plan and I am hoping you want to help me with it. You don't have to if you don't want to but at least hear me out."

"You want us to go find them and help them out in any way we can right?" Kota asked. Kango nodded. "Count me in then."

"Good, we'll leave in a week. That should give your body some time to heal."

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

The two spent most of their time preparing themselves for the journey that was a head of them staring them right in the face. Kango had Chad go out to round up some stray wolves that were not apart of any demon pack. These wolves were wild. Most likely even more wild then the ones that had belonged to any Demon Wolf.

Kota sent a lot of his White Crows to go round up any bird that was willing to fight along side them. That even included any stray Black Crows. He wasn't able to move that well but whatever Kango found (Vines, rope, sticks, anything that can be found in the house or the wild) he helped him make into some kind of weapon.

"These weapons have no grantee of killing the Demon Crows right Kango?" Kota asked as he was using a sharp rock to make the end of the stick into a sharp point.

"That's most likely right." Kango replied. He was working with the vines to make some kind of net while working some of the poisonous plants into a fine powder. "But it should hurt like hell when we hit them and maybe it will kill some of the Crows that attack us or the four guys we are going to go find."

(One week later)

Kango was counting the wolves that Chad had been able to bring back. "141 … 142 … 143. Only 143 wolves. Alright, you ready to go?" Kango asked

Kota was still hurt but he could at least walk a bit better. He was just counting the white Crows and the other birds that came to join them. "1,040 … 1,041 … 1,042. Ready." Kota said. "There isn't many but, I think that more will come as we go."

"Alright then let's go." Kango put a back pack on his back and Kota did the same. They then left the house and headed north.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_Sneak Peek:_

"_I'm sorry but they checked out days ago." The Clerk said._

"_I see." Kango said._

"_Do you know how many days ago?" Kota asked_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"_We seem to have a Rat Puppet Master." Cain said._

"_Let me take care of it My Lord."_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"_Slow down you three!" Abel called out. "Man they are fast." Abel had to run down the street just to keep up with them._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay, sorry for the shortness but we didn't want to spoil things.**_

_**Leki: Yeah what she said.**_

_**I really hope to get some reviews.**_

_**Leki: Me too. After all we have been working hard on this story and on the other story. I think the other story is beating us in the review department.**_

_**I think so to. Well everyone, if you want that next chapter up then you will need to give me some reviews.**_


	18. So much to do

_**You guys. This story is getting to be a bit hard to handle by just the three of us.**_

_**Leki and Dane: We know.**_

_**I think we might need some help.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Again, we know.**_

_**Ummm what are you peopling drawing on my floor?**_

_**Leki: A Pentical.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Dane: To help us.**_

_**Okay, how is drawing a five-point start in blue and white chalk going to help us with the story?**_

_**Dane and Leki: You will see!**_

_**Okay finished this end.**_

_**Dane: Okay let's do this.**_

_**They get up and stretch one hand up in the air. Just then, a light blue line starts to run the path of the Pentical until it is completely glowing. Then the Pentacle's new glowing color fills in the star until it is glowing a solid light blue color. The glow is so bright that I have to shield my eyes.**_

_**Two strange objects come out. However, it is too bright to see what kind of figures. Nevertheless, once the light fades I see two males in their teens. They both are Identical. Both having light blue hair, light blue eyes, standing at the same height, and even wearing the same color, make, and style of clothing."**_

_**Leki: Hey Angel.**_

_**Dane: How you have been doing Ryo?**_

_**One of them starts to smirk. Then tackles both Leki and Dane to the ground.**_

_**Angel: WE'VE MISSED YOU GUYS!!!!**_

_**Dane: Can't … br… Breathe…**_

_**Leki: We've … missed … you … to … Angel…**_

_**The other one who I guess must be Ryo walks over to me.**_

_**Ryo: Sorry about my brother, he tends to have his head in the clouds a lot. Forgive me my name is Ryo and the one over there nearly killing those two is my identical twin brother Angel.**_

_**Angel let go of Dane and Leki and actually latched onto his brother from behind.**_

_**Angel: We're Muses in training!**_

_**Oh, just like Leki and Dane then.**_

_**Angel: YEP!**_

_**Ryo: Angel will you get off me?**_

_**Angel: Oh, sorry bro.**_

_**Leki and Dane summoned you two here in hopes to help us with this chapter.**_

_**Angel: ALL RIGHT! CREATIVE TRAINING!!!**_

_**Angel starts jumping up and down while Leki and Dane explain what has happened in the story so far.**_

_**Ryo: All right, we understand it now. So let's get this chapter going.**_

_**Angel: You know that in the past chapters you have had a few grammar errors right?**_

_**I blush.**_

_**Yes, I know.**_

_**Ryo: You shouldn't even be talking about Errors when you can barely spell some words.**_

_**Angel: I can spell any word you give me!**_

_**Ryo sighs.**_

_**Ryo: Then spell Grammar.**_

_**Angel: Oh, that is easy. G - r - a - m - c - r - a - c - k - e - r.**_

_**Ryo: Nope.**_

_**Angel: G - r - a - n - d - m - a?**_

_**Leki: That's Grandma.**_

_**Angel: Really?**_

_**Dane: Yes.**_

_**Angel: Oh …**_

_**On with the chapter.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**So much to do.**

It was a dark night. Natasha was just reporting in when she noticed Cain was standing outside. He seemed to be talking to someone else that was also there. This someone had black hair and brown eyes. "So everything is going well then?"

"Yes master."

"Why did you have to choose that body to take over Puppet Master?" Cain asked.

"This body was the only one that not only had no other family but was also a skilled climber," Dietrich replied. "Master why are you staying with these creatures? You are clearly stronger then they are,"

Natasha hid behind the rock in the shadows to listen.

"I need them the same way a king needs his other pieces in Chess. These creatures are nearly my Pawns that are being sent out to scout and fight my enemy," Was Cain's response. "Once I am bored of this game I shall move on after eliminating the remaining pieces."

'_I knew it,'_ Natasha thought. _ "I better go tell our Mistress.'_ Natasha started to turn and leave.

"But first we need to take care of something small for we seem to have a Rat problem Puppet Master." Cain's light blue eyes glanced in the general Direction that Natasha was hiding behind a rock numb with fear.

"Let me take care of it My Lord," Dietrich said. "I need a new disguise anyways. This one is rather boring."

He started to make his way to the rock. "Don't make to much noise Puppet Master." With that, said Cain walked back inside.

"Come out come out wherever you are," Dietrich sang. "There you are."

"Shit!" Natasha had somehow had feeling returning to her legs and she started running.

Dietrich sighed, "Why is it that they always want to play tag?" He watched her as she took off down the mountain.

"I should have known something was up," Natasha said as she climbed, jumped, flew, and ran over jagged rocks, fallen tree branches, and tree roots that stuck up from the ground. "Good thing there's an entrance just down this way."

She was nearly at the entrance when she skidded to a stop. Her face went a ghostly white, as she was just mere inches from Dietrich's feet. "Wh - wh - what? When? B - b - but I just …" She was having trouble stringing her words together to form one sentence. It was as if she had come down with Dysfluency the way she couldn't string the words together and even seemed to stutter trying to say them. She took a deep breath, calmed down just a bit before trying again. "How the hell did you get in front of me when you were behind me? Not to mention Who the fuck are you?"

"My my such a mouth," Dietrich said. "But if you must know my name is Dietrich von Lohengrin. But you can call me Puppet Master," As he was saying this Natasha's jaw dropped as there seemed to be a second person with the one she was staring at. His person was transparent, like a ghost. However, this person had on all black, short brown hair, and brown eyes.

"W - what do you w - w - want with me?" Natasha asked.

"Oh nothing much just your body," Dietrich was using a calm voice.

"Like hell you will. We are pretty close to the entrance so when I scream they will hear me and come after you." Natasha really did not know anything about this person.

"Oh I don't think you will be able to," Dietrich said. "But don't worry; you'll be dead so your body will be an open vacancy."

A shadow loomed over Natasha she tried to scream. _'He's right I can't scream,'_ was her last thought.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kango and Kota had followed Chad's sense of smell to an Inn on the other side of Spooky Mountain. They had gone in with hopes of finding who they were looking for. "Stay out here Chad," Kango said.

The door chime rang when the door hit it as it opened. Kota and Kango got many stares and whispers of what they had on as they headed up to the desk.

"May I uhhh … help you two?" The Clerk asked.

"Yes, we are looking for five people who had three wolves traveling with them," Kango said.

"Had you seen them?" Kota asked.

The Clerk thought for a moment. Then just like a light bulb, clicking on he remembered. "Why yes I have."

Feeling their hopes rise up past the ceiling and skies themselves the smiled.

"Where are they?"

"What room are they in?"

"Are they alright?"

These were just a few of the questions they have sent at the Clerk. "Well, hang on let me look at the book," he started turning back page after page. Each page he scanned down the list of names. When they weren't on that page, he would turn to another and repeat the process repeatedly. Finally, after nearly twenty minutes he found the page. "Here they are."

"Good." Kango said as he relaxed. He didn't even know he was tense from head to toe.

"I'm sorry but they've checked out days ago," the Clerk said.

"I see," said Kango as his hopes plummeted fast then a rocket could shoot to the stars.

"Do you perhaps know how many days ago?" Kota asked.

"Two and a half weeks ago," the man replied.

"I see."

"Thank you."

Both Kota and Kango left the Inn. Chad looked up at them and whimpered. "Come on let's go set up camp outside the village," Kango said. They began walking. "Are your wounds still bothering you?"

"Not as much as they did." Kota said as he limped along.

"That's good then," the three of them kept going.

Kota looked up at the clear sky. "I wonder if the Crows are still following. I only see the one but not the others."

Kango stopped to look up at the pure white Crow that was circling them waiting for them to get moving. "I think that they are probably higher up and because they are white and some have wild birds so they are probably just like the wild wolves that are following us. They are using the surrounding area to hide until they are needed."

"Oh, I guess that would make sense," Kota said. "I mean it would draw attention if our followers were in view right?" Kango just nodded as they walked on.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Just in the next Village Abel had went out to do some shopping for supplies. He had Shiba, Fujin, and Raikou with him.

"Okay, I think we got what we need. Of course if we were to b to much then we wouldn't be able to carry it all," Abel said. "Let's head back."

They started back when the wolves smelled something. It rather smelled good and they took off in the other direction. "Hey come back!" Abel yelled. However, since wolves never back off of a scent trail they did not stop and go back to Abel. "Oh dear."

Abel took off after them. "Slow down you three!" Abel called out. "Man they are fast." Running was all Abel could do just to keep up with them.

Raikou, Fujin, and Shiba stopped just before the huge crowd. Abel was starting to slow down. "Finally … You know you three are --oh no," Abel could not believe what he just saw. Fujin went to the left to go around the big crowd, Shiba took the right, and Raikou went right through the crowd. There were many yells coming from Men and Women.

"Hey!"

"What just bumped me?"

There were other words but to many people were speaking at once to even tell who was saying what or even what they were saying. "Excuse me," Abel was saying as he made his way through the crowd. "Ah MISS! My behind is not one of your missing oranges!" Abel said when a woman grabbed what clearly was not an orange.

Making it through the crowd Abel could see that the three wolves were so far a head. He sighed, adjusted the bag he had in his arms and started running again. "You would have never acted this way if your owners were here. Hey slow down!"

Abel had ran through crowds, tripped over garbage cans, had cleaning water dumped on him from an upstairs apartment window, and ended up running into some thugs who thought he ran into him on purpose when he lost complete sight of the three wolves.

"Hey old man!" A red haired thug said.

"Now where did they GOOO!!!!" Someone pulled the back of Abel's clothing back.

"We were talking to you!" A black haired thug said.

"Oh really? Ummm what did you want?" Abel asked.

There were four thugs perhaps bigger, uglier, and more stupid then gorillas. "I don't think we like that one," a blonde longhaired thug said.

"Oh, well, then I am sorry but I don't think--" Abel was cut off.

"Maybe we should just beat you up and steal whatever it is you've got," said a light brown haired thug.

They black haired thug raised Abel up about a foot off the ground holding him there as the three other thugs closed in. Abel shut his eyes and waited.

"GROOWWWLLL!!!"

"SNNNAAAARRRRLLLLL!!!!!!"

"GRRRRRR!!!!!!"

The thugs and Abel looked to where the noise came from just in time to see three wolves attacked them.

It was an amazing sight to watch. These thugs were twice, no three times the wolves' size and weight. However, that did not matter to Raikou, Fujin, or Shiba as they went at the thugs.

Screams echoed the surrounding area. A few people that stopped to watch were two old couples, a young boy who looked no older then eight, holding his ten year old brother's and sister's hand, and a small group of teenagers. They were all cheering the wolves on.

"It seems those thugs are getting what they deserved Meredith." Said the old man.

"Wow cool!" Said the ten-year-old girl.

"Are those real wolves?" The eight-year-old boy asked.

"That's right they are," responded his brother.

"Man this is awesome," said one teenage boy.

"I wonder where the wolves came from." A teenage girl asked.

"Who cares, they kick butt," said another teenage boy.

The brawl between the thugs and wolves ended with the thugs both bruised on the body and the ego ran off.

Raikou, Fujin, and Shiba waited until the thugs were no longer in sight or smell before turning and trotting over to Abel. They started to kiss his face as if to ask if he was all right. The kissing tickled and Abel had to put the bag down to get the three wolves to back off. The crowd around them clapped.

"I am really glad that you three are on our side," he said.

"Excuse me," a small gentle female voice said. The crowd parted ways to allow a young woman who looked no older then Nataku to get by. "Are them your wolves?"

Abel looked at the girl who was carrying a small basket. He stood up. "Why yes, they are."

"Well, my grandmother was giving these to them before they ran off to stop those horrible bullies," She handed over a basket that had left over almost burnt small stakes.

Abel took the basket, the three wolves started to wag their tails, and Fujin tried to bring the basket down. "So this is why you three ran off," Abel said.

"They really love my Grandmother's leftover stakes," the young woman said. "You can take them with you and you don't need to return the basket. My Grandmother has a lot of them."

"Thank very much. I pray they did not bother you?" The young woman shook her head at this question. "Well, we need to get going. Ion will be very mad if we don't hurry back."

As they headed back, they heard cheers and claps.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ryo: Angel get down off the bed we are not sleeping here.**_

_**Angel: All right.**_

_**Leki: Wow, you two did great.**_

_**Angel: Yeah well, you two did excellent on the first scene and this last one.**_

_**Dane: Only because you guys helped.**_

_**Ryo: Is this all you needed us for because we really need to get back?**_

_**Yes, thank you both so much.**_

_**Ryo: You are welcome.**_

_**Leki: If we need you guys again…**_

_**Dane: … we know how to get a hold of you.**_

_**Angel: Actually, we have a better way. Give me your hands.**_

_**Leki put out both their hands and Angel magical tattooed a Pentical onto the palms of their hands.**_

_**Ryo: That was very clever Angel.**_

_**Angel: Thanks Ryo.**_

_**Ryo: Now if you guys need us again just hold hands and raise your free hand up in the air and we will come.**_

_**Dane: Sweet that will take less time then it does to draw out the Pentical. Isn't that right Leki?**_

_**Leki: You bet it is thank you both.**_

_**I hope to see you two again.**_

_**Angel: Oh you will Sass.**_

_**Ryo: By that time, we will be true Muses.**_

_**All right.**_

_**Dane: Hey, someday we will be true Muses to.**_

_**Leki: True Muses and we'll still be with her.**_

_**Ryo: We look forward to that day of when you both become true Muses.**_

_**Angel: Bye all.**_

_**The Pentical glowed again and when the glow was gone so were Ryo, Angel, and the large Pentical that Leki and Dane drawn. Good thing to being as the chalk I thought they used turned out to be permanent marker not chalk.**_

_**Well, now it is time to sit back and wait for some reviews.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Right!**_

_**Hey what are you to … NO! THAT'S GLUE! DON'T!**_

_**It was too late. The glue cans fell over and were now spreading all over the floor.**_

_**Don't just sit there! Mop, mop bucket, soap and water! HURRY!**_

_**Dane: Right!**_

_**Leki: Gotcha!**_

_**Dane and Leki ran for the kitchen.**_

_**WAIT! You are tracking glue everywhere!**_

_**I chase after them.**_


	19. Ankoku Forest and the 1 called Tiger

_**Wow, sorry for the delay everyone.**_

_**We have just been a bit busy and I planned to update in August but our house caught fire.**_

_**Therefore, between babysitting and getting settled in our temporary house we have not been able to update much.**_

_**Leki: Plus we almost forgot about this story.**_

_**Dane: TMI Leki, TMI.**_

_**Leki: Sorry.**_

_**Leki lowers his gaze to the floor and scuffles his right foot.**_

_**Dane: It is all right Leki.**_

_**Dane pats her brother on the head.**_

_**Leki: Hey, wasn't it fun having Ryo and Angel help us in the last chapter?**_

_**Dane::Giggles:: Yep it was fun.**_

_**They certainly were interesting.**_

_**I wonder how long they have been working together.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Five years give or take.**_

_**Really?**_

_**Leki and Dane: Yes really.**_

_**Hmm, I wonder how they had met.**_

_**Well, why don't we do something we haven't done before in this story.**_

_**Leki and Dane: What might that be?**_

_**Answering some reviews.**_

_**That should be fun if we do it for a while.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Okay!**_

_**Well, here goes.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Angels9191 wrote:_

**I like, I like, I like! Please write more! Your muses are very entertaining. I think I'll have to recruit my own. Can't wait for more!**

_Leki:_

Thank you, I always thought we were also.

_Crystale no otaku wrote:_

**As usual, good chapter ! But why in italic and "gras"(sorry, don't remember the word in English) ? Hey, just thinking, isn't "Ookami" the Japanese word for "wolf" ? Continue like this !**

_Dane:_

For the Italics at that time, we had some trouble with our documents uploading so we had to export another chapter and put it up that way. We didn't notice the italics until you pointed them out thank you. Oh and you have a good eye. Ookami is Japanese for wolf. We wanted to have some Japanese type names so we searched the web for some.

_crusnik 02 wrote:_

**Wow, that's ruff and that place they decide 2 live...its yukimuria's special place isn't it... wow I'm like really REALLY sad right now...I hope the next chapter is so happy it makes my cry from joy! **

_Me:_

Well, the place is just something I thought up in my head of someplace I would love to live. But, you can think that if you want. In away it shows the setting of a peaceful existence without fighting, hate, or prejudice. Even though that didn't last. I've learned that nothing ever lasts. Not even peace.

_**---------------------------**_

**Now that was fun. We had only selected three and since the last chapter received so few reviews, we had to go back and look at other pages. Well, at least for now we will each pick a reviewer's review and answer them right on here. Therefore, if you want to get placed up here then you must post a review. (We want you to post a review anyways. This is just to encourage you to do it.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: Hey that was fun.**_

_**Leki: Yeah and it wasn't hard. Can we do it again?**_

_**Well, I hope we can do it every time.**_

_**We just need to do one thing first so they can post a review.**_

_**Dane and Leki: What might that be?**_

_**We need to let them read the chapter.**_

_**Leki and Dane::Giggles:: Oh yeah, that would help.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Ankoku Forest**

**And the one called Tiger**

It had been three days since they have left the village. Abel, Ion, the 3 children, and the 3 wolves had soon found themselves traveling in a forest. This forest was nothing like any other forest. This one was nearly pitch dark even during daylight hours. Even though it was warm the forest/s darkness made any anyone that traveled through it cold in the soul.

"So this is Ankoku Forest," Nataku said.

Everyone seemed to stay close. Not even the wolves wandered far a head as they normally do.

"Umm… excuse me Nataku?" Abel said. His voice was slightly shaking with uneasiness.

"Hai?" Nataku replied.

"Is it normal for a Forest to be this dark and for it to have about a million eyes staring at us?" The trembling priest asked.

"In Ankoku Forest it is," Nataku replied.

"What does Ankoku meaning?" Isabella asked as she kept so close to Nataku that her feet were threatening to walk onto his feet.

"It means Darkness," Nataku said. "My father said some even call it Ankoku-Meiro Forest. This means Darkness Maze Forest. Many go in but hardly any come out alive. Those that do have a seventy-five percent chance of going insane."

They walked in silence for sometime. Every once in a while one of them would stumble over something get stepped on or doing the stepping on of the others feet, and jump whenever they hear a strange noise.

"I think I miss the Inn," Alexander said.

"Don't worry once we find a somewhat safe clearing we will set up camp there," Ion said.

"Why not hold onto me Alexander," Abel suggested as he reached out his hand. Alexander did the same and they continued to walk.

"Abel, I didn't want to say this but your hairy hand needs to be shaved," Alexander said. "It is so hairy I can't find your hand."

"Well, I could have sworn that you didn't have cold scales before but I could have been wrong," Abel said.

"Wait neither one of you have either of those," Nataku said. "Hang on let me make a torch."

It took three minute to gather up something to wrap around the branch he found and another four minutes to light the torch. When he did Abel and Alexander froze with fear. Abel was holding the tail of what looked to be a large lizard and Alexander had a hold of a Lion's Mane.

"AHHH!" Abel and Alexander yelled as they let go and ran in different directions. But they weren't the only ones. Ion, Nataku, and Fujin and Shiba all ran in different directions as well. That just left Isabella and her wolf Raikou alone with just a torch to face the Lion and the large Lizard.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kota and Kango were walking in the woods.. "This is very creepy," Kota said.

"You can say that again," Kango replied. "this Forest must be Ankoku Forest,"

Kota looked around. "I think you are right."

They walked farther in. "Kango this Forest is most unsettling. Even my toes are feeling uneasy," the Crow boy said.

Suddenly they heard screams. This sent an alarm up and in an instant Kota and Kango took off in a sprint with Chad at their heels.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Nice Lion, nice big Lizard thing. I am not food so why don't you go away?" Isabella and Raikou were facing off against the large Lizard and the Lion. Both creatures are very dangerous and neither was going to leave. They started to walk towards her and Raikou. "Please?"

The Lion and lizard took a leap towards them. Isabella put her hands up and toppled backwards onto the ground. Right at that moment a wolf came out and attacked the Lizard and a man came out and fought the Lion.

When the Lizard and the Lion felt they were out matched they took off in different directions. The man went and picked up the torch that had been thrown down. While she could not see him clearly, Isabella could tell from the limp when he walked that he had been in a much worse battle then this.

"Grrrr." The wolf growled at Isabella and Raikou.

"Grrrr." Was Raikou's response.

The man walked over to where his wolf was. Using the torch he could see Isabella and Raikou better. He looked at Isabella and he nearly gasped at seeing the aqua colored eyes and the soft features in her face. "Tiger stop," the man's voice was stern, rough, and calm.

The wolf that was called Tiger stopped growling and in return so did Raikou. The man put a hand out to Isabella. "It's dangerous to be in here alone," he said. "I'll take you to a safe spot and then I'll go and find your friends for you."

There was something about him that told Isabella that she could trust him and his wolf. So, she took his hand then got pulled to her feet. Without another word the man turned and began walking with Tiger, Isabella, and Raikou following close behind him.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: Oh man, why did we have to stop it here?**_

_**Simple, to leave the readers guessing.**_

_**Leki: Plus if they want to ask any questions then we can answer them in the next chapter.**_

_**Lol, now I know you all are curious as to know who the strangers are. **_

_**So, we shall give you a hint.**_

_**Leki: If you read this every step of the way then you should probably already know whom they are.**_

_**Dane: If you hadn't or don't remember it to well since we hadn't updated in a while then you need to go a few chapters back or start over again and then you will know.**_

_**Was that enough of a hint for you guys?**_

_**Well, We'll leave you to your thoughts and review posting.**_

_**Come on you two let's go and get something to drink.**_

_**Dane: Okie Dokie**_

_**Leki: And sorry for this chapter being so short.**_

_**They both follow me out.**_


	20. A Stranger infront of us

_**Well, I can't help but to think that my Muses in training are staying quiet just to answer some reviews.**_

_**Therefore I guess I am on my own for this part.**_

_**Dane: Your not on your own.**_

_**Leki: We are still here with you. Just trying to see what reviews we want to answer.**_

_**Oh, I see.**_

_**So then should we let them wait any longer? Or do you two still need time to choose?**_

_**Leki: No,**_

_**Dane: We already chosen.**_

_**Well, then let's do it.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Crusnik02 wrote:_

** Thankies for the updaties!!**

O.O your house caught on fire!? That's horrible!! Are you ok? very worried  
I can't remember anything about this story... O.O so...I guess I'm going to have to go back and read it again... sigh...

well I'm going to PM you about the PM you sometime so...runs off to do that yelling Bye!

crusnik

PS- you should check out my stories, I got on called -back to the past- which I got a slight case of writers block on...and my newest one, which I made today, -Crusniks Trinity Babble- check'em out

_Me:_

Yes my house caught fire. No worries though, we are in a temporary house and already bought a new house. Therefore, we will be moving in there soon. I will checkout your stories soon. Also writers block sucks. Lol.

_evilangel990 wrote:_

**I'm beginning to think the demons have something to do with Inuyasha.hugs naraku  
Where's Cain? Did that woman get to him? Are he and Abel gonna fight?  
I've also heard the name Nataku somewhere...  
pokes abel Why aren't they going back to the Vatican?  
hides behind Cain because I annoyed abelstarts poking isaak  
I hate crows...being chased around room by isaak's shadow minionsHELPP ME!**

_Leki: and Dane:_

_Leki: _Since we didn't get as many reviews this time we had to reach a little farther back and picked up yours.

_Dane:_ We did get some of the demon idea from Inuyasha but the name Nataku came from Saiyuki episode 41.

_Leki:_ Don't worry Cain is safe. If anyone should be worried it should be the queen of the Crows. Oh and there will be another time to when Abel and Cain fight and we promise it will be better then ever. Or at least close to it.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, that was something.**_

_**Dane: Yeah they were good reviews.**_

_**Leki: All of them were! I just wish that we had time to put them all up.**_

_**Dane: Actually we did have time, the readers didn't give us very many new reviews to put up here.**_

_**Leki: Well, then I wish they can do it this time.**_

_**Me to.**_

_**However, if we did that then we wouldn't be able to get to the story now would we?**_

_**Leki: Nope.**_

_**Dane Guess we wouldn't.**_

_**So shall we leave them to do what they do best?**_

_**Both of them nod.**_

_**Good, because I really gotta pee.**_

_**Dane: Silly, you should have done that before doing this.**_

_**Leki: Actually she should have done that before showing off her new Tattoo. Is it really real?**_

_**Yes and it is a portrait of my father who passed away November 30**__**st**__**, 1995.**_

_**Leki: I like the cross.**_

_**Dane: Yeah the shaded purple cross is neat.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Dane: And it is a light purple so it doesn't take attention away from the portrait.**_

_**Leki: What part hurt the most?**_

_**Well, when they done the out lining it felt like they were ripping my skin apart and when they colored in my father's hair by doing tiny circle motions. But when they went back over the hair it didn't hurt because it was numb with pain.**_

_**But the itching is driving me nuts.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Lol, don't scratch.**_

_**I know, I know.**_

_**Dane and Leki: LOL,**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A Stranger in front of us.**

"Youji what do you and Natasha have to report?" Ayami said.

Youji and Natasha both came forward at once and bowed to one knee. "Master, the Enemy is in Ankoku Forest," Youji said.

"I see," Ayami rapped her fingers' claws on the arm of her throne. "And what about the traitor? Did you locate his body yet Natasha?"

Natasha was silent. _'What traitor?'_ The Puppet Master thought as he began to search this body's memories. Once he found what he was looking for he answered. "No master we haven't."

"We? Natasha I only sent you," the queen said.

"Oh, did I say we? What I meant was I. No I didn't," Natasha said. _'Jeez, this creature's mind is a mess,'_ thought Dietrich.

"Youji switch with Natasha. Natasha, I want you to keep an eye on our little travelers. Youji you go look for the traitor. If he is dead then bring his body to me and if he is alive then kill him and bring his body to me. Now go," she order as she waved them away with her hand. Both gave a nod and then left.

"Are you sure that Natasha is alright mother?" Kana asked.

"I know what you are going to say Kana and you and I weren't the only ones to notice. Right Toga dear?" Ayami looked towards her son.

"She seemed tired," he said.

"That is why I had them switch", their mother said. "I don't need my soldiers to become sluggish due to being tired after all." Kana stood up and started to head out. "where are you going dear?"

"To go and lye down," Kana replied. "I am bored and being bored makes me sleepy." With that said she left the room.

"What shall we do if they make it out?" Toga asked.

"Don't worry yourself about such trivial things. With the amount of dangerous creature in that forest and the size of it they will die either by creature or starvation because they will end up getting lost," she said. Toga did not look happy. "But, I see you have a score to settle. Therefore you may go and wait for them if you so desire."

"Thank you, mother." Toga got up and left very quickly and quietly.

'_I wonder if they will run into him…'_ Ayami smirked. She sat back in her throne, resting one elbow on the arm of it, and her other arm on the other one, lightly rapping her crow claws on the golden surface.

"Mother, I'm bored" Kana said in a whining childish voice. "Can I go take a few crows and bother the stinky humans in the next village for some fun?"

Her mother looked at her daughter. Her expression was solid and unreadable. Finally, after a few more minutes past she gave her daughter a nod.

Thank you mother," Kana stood up and with an air of grace, she departed the room.

Now with both her children gone, Ayami could enjoy some time alone. Trigger!" She bellowed out.

At first, there was just the silent echo. Then, a faint tapping was heard. The tapping grew louder and started to sound more like running footsteps. Out from the entrance to her left a muscular looking Crow Demon appeared. He knelt to one knee right when he entered. His black crow landed on his right shoulder. "Master called?" His voice was deep and soothing. He had a scar over his right eye that went down and ended just a few inches onto his neck.

"I am curious as to what Cain is doing. Go find him and have him come see me," she said. Trigger bowed his head, then stood up and walked out of the room.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The man brought Isabella and Raikou to a small clearing. She was surprised to find that while there were less trees in this spot it still was to dark to tell if it was daylight or not. The man walked towards a small pile of wood. He took some rocks and started hitting them together. The tapping sound the rocks made did not echo, as one would think in the quiet of the forest.

Once a fire was started, it made everything look a little better. "Well, at least now I can see which plant life is really plant life and which isn't," she said.

"You'll be safe here," the man said. Isabella took this time to look at her rescuer. She was quite surprised at how muscular he was. His aqua blue eyes were the same as hers', he had a wolf just like she. What made her slightly sad was that he was all scarred up.

'_He must have been in a battle. A real bad battle,'_ she thought. "Ummm, th-thank you. Are you a member of the Demon wolf pack?"

"If anyone but me and or Tiger comes then hide in the cave. Hide deep and don't take any light source with you. If you are what I think you are then you should be able to use your senses to their fullest," he said, as he seemed to completely ignore her question. He and Tiger started heading out.

"Wait!" Isabella called out. "You look old."

"Gee thanks," the man replied as he continued his walking.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that maybe you might have once known my mother Sakura of the Eastern Wolf tribe," She said. The stranger stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn around; he didn't even move so much as an eyelash. "Or maybe my Father. Yukimuria?" Isabella asked.

He turned his head just enough to see Isabella, closed his eyes, and is if he was forcing himself, he turned away from her and continued on walking.

Isabella and Raikou looked at each other. "Was it something I said?"

Soon after the stranger left them, Isabella and Raikou explored their surroundings. Neither left the view of the fire. Isabella took a quick look into the cave from the entrance. It was pitch black in there. Isabella's body let out a small shiver that traveled the whole length of her body before finishing at her toes. "Boy, I hope we don't have to go in there," she said as she hugged herself.

Once they had finished both Isabella and Raikou sat down in the soft grass near the fire. They sat and waited. Neither she or the wolf let their guard down. They kept their sense on high alert and jumped at every little sound that was made.

"The fire is nicely done," Isabella said. Raikou turned her head to look at her master. "Our rescuer is really good. I wonder how long he had been out here for?"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Darkness, nothing but darkness. No sound except for what they made. "Kango, this place gives me the creeps," Kota said as he and Kango ran onward in the dark Ankoku Forest.

"I know, but we need to keep going. If we don't then we will never catch up to them," Kango said as he leapt on top of a fallen tree. He turned only to help Kota up. Kota was still sore from his wounds and running made it feel worse.

They both jumped down the other side of the tree. Just then, a wolf jumped out and went at Kango.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"…" Abel let out a sigh.

"How did I get myself mixed up in this?" He asked himself.

Abel was sitting on a branch about twenty feet from the ground. Below him were about three Coyotes. They passed around in a circle and some tried their best to jump up and grab at their new live dinner with their sharp teeth.

"Well, I am glad the Lord made Coyotes without wings," Abel said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Nataku was still running when he realized nothing was chasing him. Therefore he slowed down to a walk and then stopped altogether. "I think we are safe Shiba."

Shiba was panting almost noiselessly besides him. The young Wolf Demon rest his hands on his knees and was bent over trying to catch his breath.

He stood straight and gazed around at his surroundings. "Ummm Shiba? Do you perhaps know where we are? Other then in the dark forest that is."

Shiba let out a low whine. "Neither do I. Come on let's go this way," Nataku said.

They started walking through some large bushes. Then Nataku had smacked right into Ion and both he and Ion jumped.

"Geez you scared me," he said.

"Sorry, is the others with you?" Ion asked. Nataku shook his head and Ion let out an annoyed type of sigh. "No one is with me either, except for Fujin." The white wolf sniffed at the air in a vein attempt to catch his master's scent.

"I think we need to keep moving. Which way did you come from?" Ion asked. Nataku pointed back behind him. "Then lets go."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ahh Tiger stop!" Kango said.

"Stop Tiger." Said a deep voice.

Kango and Kota looked. "Syusuke." Kango said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, that's it go review please and we are off to our vacation now.**_

_**Dane, Leki, and me: BYE!!!**_


	21. Syusuke

_**Okay, I do apologize for not updating in so long.**_

_**It is just that I ended up a little down when I didn't get many reviews in the last chapter.**_

_**So I thought I should concentrate on my two other stories then come back to this when I completed one of the other two.**_

_**Eventually I got to thinking that it wouldn't be fair to those who do post reviews to have to wait.**_

_**Bet you are wondering when I figured this out, right?**_

_**I figured it out a month ago.**_

_**Bet your next question is why didn't I get back on it a month ago when I figured it out back then?**_

_**It is a simple and yet silly answer really.**_

_**The answer is…**_

_**Drum roll sounds.**_

_**I had writer's block.**_

_**Now normally I and my muses in training would answer some reviews.**_

_**Since we only got one review for the last chapter and the chapter before that, I don't think we should do that right now.**_

_**Moreover, Leki and Dane aren't here. I allowed them to go to the park and play.**_

_**Instead, I thought there would be a recap section then the story.**_

_**This way everyone will get a refresher so they won't have to go back and read.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter:****Recap:**

1. Ion and Abel are still in search of Abel's evil brother Cain and his followers when they come across two small bodies. They realize soon enough that the two bodies are not only children but also a boy and a girl. They figured the children to be dead. They were wrong when the little boy clenched onto the hand that Abel was holding. The little girl also slowly reached up to Abel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2. The children had woke in a strange place. They didn't know they were in a hotel. They got into a yelling match with Abel and Ion for a moment. They didn't know how or who hurt them and when the question of who they are came up both children have no memories of their pasts not even their names.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3. After some comical sights, Abel and Ion gave the two children names.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4. Strange things are going on in the mountains. A small recap hen the story continues Isabella, Alexander, Abel, and Ion set out at midnight. Their destination is Spooky Mountain. The path is rocky and hard to get through. Nevertheless, it seems that it is no trouble for the two children. However, trouble comes at them in the form of a demon wolf pack. Where are they being taken and why did they not attack them when the two white wolves appeared?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5. Okay, so they are not there to be killed. They become fast friends with the wolf pack and learn of what they think could have happened to the children. Speaking of the children, Isabella and Alexander become fast friends with many of the children in the pack. That includes a boy by the name of Nataku who was no older then twelve years of age. Ookami, the leader of the pack and his mate Shiren started explaining many things to Ion and Abel. They even have to hold twin babies. Ion I believe for once was without words as he had never held a baby before. (Maybe he bonded with that baby boy before he knew it.) Alexander and Isabella found out that the two white wolves belonged with them. This chapter turned out to be very moving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6. Truly a sad chapter. Ion and Abel leave the children with their new family where they hoped they would be happy. Ion had been in denial that he didn't want them with them. That it was as he thought for the best. However, when Abel asked when should they go back for them? Ion then truly realized what he wanted. The two rushed back as fast and safely as the rocky path would allow them. Seeing the night sky being covered in a dark shadowy mass sent up red alert flags in their minds. The quiet of the night sky rang out in screams, yells, cries, howling, and cawing sounds. Seeing the deaths of the two newborn babies that Ion and Abel had just held hours before sent Ion's temper raging beyond boiling point. Not even using his sword but his own Methuselah claws and his speed, he began ripping apart every Demon Crow there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7. With the pack dead and Ookami captured the group sets out on a new quest with four additions to the group. Cain joins the Demon Crow Flock. What is he planning? Where did Nataku, Alexander, Shiba, and Fujin go? Why did Raikou bite Ion on the butt?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8. The two children find a house in the field where they learn a lot more about what Alexander and Isabella had been dreaming about. Bloody bodies and an old photo in a frame are found inside the house. Will that plus the journal and diary that Alexander had found explain things?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9. Danger approaches in the form of black feathers, weapons, and a prince that leads them the children pull their wolves inside and Abel makes his usual introductions followed by some funny remark to Toga. Abel went all Crusnik on Toga and the fight was on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10. A classic comical fight breaks out. I personally wouldn't want to be hit by Isabella, Nataku, or Alexander in this one. Something inside of Alexander and Isabella snapped. A mysterious ore sounded their entire body. This strange feeling seemed to make the Demon Crows, the wolves, and Nataku look at the two kids on the other side of the room. Ion had just made it to the room they were in just in time to see Alexander and Isabella go through a change. Could what they had changed into be some kind of clue to their past?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11. It would seem that Cain is not fully trusted by the queen of the Demon Crows. Does the Princess of the Demon Crows fancy Cain? Abel confronts someone who has been following them for so long. Is this stranger really apart of the Demon Crow Flock?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12. Abel realizes there is a friend among their enemies after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

13. Going along with what Abel had been told he lead the group down a large hole in the side of the mountain. Whose side is Kota on really? Ookami is alive! A happy reunion is ruined when Ookami is killed as he goes over the cliff a long with Kota.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14. Alone with his thoughts Nataku morns the loss of his father and is having doubts on if he should still go with the others. He had dreams of him and his father. Precious moments in his life that he realizes will never be taken away by anyone. He gets one final message from the family that has died in life while he dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15. The reading of Sakura's diary

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16. The reading of Sakura's diary part 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17. Someone from the past is joined by a fallen ally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18. Dietrich is back. Is someone spying on Cain and Dietrich? Natasha has quiet a mouth on her. The two new followers just missed the group. Why have the wolves run off from Abel?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

19. The group find themselves lost and separated in a dark and scary forest. Isabella ends up being chased. What saves her is not one of her friends but another wolf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20. Another person from the past enters into the forest.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Syusuke**

"Kango?" Syusuke said as he stared unbelievingly at his long time friend who he thought to be dead. There was silence for what felt like a thousand years. Kota looked back and forth between the two Wolf Demons. The sudden noise that erupted between the two of them made Kota jump back about two feet as the two people exchanged hugs and high fives.

"Man I haven't seen you for…" Kango started.

"A long time I know." Syusuke finished. "So, you managed to get out of the fight to?" Kango gave his long time friend a nod. "So who's the half breed?" Syusuke looked at Kota.

Kota looked like he was mixed up on the inside. "My name's Kota and how did you know I was a half breed?" Syusuke got face to face with Kota. The seriousness in those aqua blue eyes bad Kota shake with fear.

Just then, Syusuke smiled. That made his scarred face looks strangely comical. S, much so that Kota could only smile as he tried to keep from busting out into laughing hysterics. "I could tell by the white wings," Syusuke answered. "Yukimura had white wings and he was a half breed as well,"

"We came into the forest because we were hoping to find Sakura and Yukimura's children. Kota saw them before so I know who to look for," Kango said. Syusuke looked to be in shock then he relaxed and his eyes were sparkling with tears. "Are you alright man?" Kango placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I think I met my niece," Was the only thing Syusuke said. "Come, I'll explain along the way."

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Abel was still stuck in the tree with the coyotes now sleeping below him. He started to climb down when all the coyotes looked up at him. "Oh, don't mind me. I am not going anywhere." Abel let out a shaky laugh as he clung tight to the tree. Suddenly another branch from another tree lowered itself onto Abel's branch.

"Abel!" The one who had made the bridge between the trees was Alexander.

"Oh thank goodness," Abel said. He started crawling slowly and as quietly as he could across the bridge.

The two climbed down from the tree and Abel was hugging Alexander so tight that the boy wasn't sure how much more his lungs could take. "You can think me later. I think we should run now." Abel and Alexander looked. There were the coyotes.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" They both screamed and started running.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Fujin and Shiba seem to have caught a scent," Ion said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Nataku said.

Ion and Nataku were not having any trouble with keeping up They were jumping over rocks, bushes, and fallen trees when they heard a screaming that was getting closer.

Emerging from the bushes and not stopping is Abel and Alexander.

"Hey Abel! Alexander!" Nataku called after them. Fujin ran after her master.

"Nataku and Ion run!" Alexander yells.

Shiba was growling. When Ion and Nataku turned around a pack of Coyotes were heading right for them.

"AHHHH!!!!" Ion and Nataku both yelled. They soon joined their friends.

"What did you do Abel?" Ion asked. It was as if he knew Abel so well.

"Nothing, I just stepped on one of their tails and was playing with some cute puppies," Abel explained.

Ion smacked his own head. "Baka! Those were their cubs,"

"Can you two spend more time running and less time talking please," Nataku said.

All four of them started screaming at once as they ran.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Syusuke, Kota, and Kango didn't walk to far when Chad and Tiger noticed a scent that soon followed by screams that even Kota, Kango, and Syusuke heard. "Could that be …" Kango didn't need to finish the sentence since Kota and Syusuke were thinking the same thing. One of the white crows started circling around them. It was as if it was telling them something.

"Here…" Kota raised his right arm up. Seeing that it is safe to land, the crow glided down in a large circle. As he came down the circle began to get smaller until he landed on Kota's forearm. The white crow cawed, and clicked its beak as if he was speaking in a language only Kota knew. "Spirit says that coyotes are chasing some people and two wolves."

"It must be the girl's friends," Syusuke says.

"We better get going then." Right when Kango had suggested that the crow and two wolves took off in the direction of the scent and screams with the three people close behind them.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Toga and a small band of demon crows were following the river into the forest. It was quite a sight to see. Since the forest is dark whether it is day or night, the demon crows were not as quiet as Toga wanted them to be.

"You stepped on my foot."

"Sorry about that."

"Umpf…"

"Whoa!'

"Ow that hurt."

Some of them even had tripped and caused a chain reaction for about ten of the soldiers behind him.

Toga was trying everything from gritting his teeth to counting to ten in hopes that he can resist the urge to hall off and kill his men.

"Couldn't we have just waited for them to come out sir?"

"Yeah they say this forest is bad and full of demons."

"There are demons in this forest! …" toga said in a strained attempt at a calm voice. He heard so many gasps at once that it sounded like it was loud enough to wake the dead. He turned to face his men. It is dark and he can barely see a thing. Yet he knew where his men are. He took a deep and calming breath. "It is us you morons! We are the demons in the forest! As for it being dark, if you are that afraid then maybe you should all run home with your tail feathers between your chicken shit legs!" He took another deep breath and continued. "Now shut up! Be quiet! And move your asses. If you don't get moving I'm leaving you all behind!"

With that said Toga turned away from them and continued to follow the river.

His men looked at each other. Then they ran to catch up to him.

"Wait up sir!"

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay, now I don't know if this makes much sense or not.**_

_**After all, I did start this late at night and then finished it two days later (I was tired out that night)**_

_**Anyways, I don't know about you all but I am proud of this chapter. I think there were less grammar errors then in the other chapters.**_

_**That is just what I think so don't hold me to it.**_

_**After all, no one is one hundred percent sure about how good their grammar and or spelling is in a chapter.**_

"_**I hope to see some reviews and I promise to up date this a little more.**_

_**If you have any ideas on how you would like Abel, Ion, Nataku, Alexander, Shiba, and Fujin to be save from the coyotes then please tell me and I'll see if it fits.**_

_**Please post some reviews so that I know how good it is going or how bad it is going.**_

_**Please and thank you.**_


End file.
